


Time Traveling Marauder

by Jessiy



Series: Marauder's excursion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiy/pseuds/Jessiy
Summary: When Sirius goes through the veil during the battle at the ministry, he switches places with his twenty-two-year-old self who had been in Azkaban for the last six months. But time travel isn’t as precise as one would think. Things get interesting when a younger Sirius steps out of the veil and into Hermione Granger’s arms, three years after Voldemort’s fall. Post war. EWE. Eventual Smut.





	1. The River Game

## Chapter One: The River Game

He felt like he was floating. Suspended in a waterless river that felt like silk as it dragged him slowly to the bank. He was relaxed and unconcerned flickering in and out of consciousness as he dozed peacefully, without a care in the world.

He vaguely remembered his life before he fell through the veil. Flashes of a shocked black haired, green eyed boy, tugged on his memories making the calm sleepiness fall away for a moment before the memories faded away with the currents’ gentle pull, leaving him once again in its sluggish ebb and flow.

As he was pulled farther down the river, the current became choppy and angrier as he went. He was afraid of going under, of drowning and the overwhelming fear flung him into a memory, the first cognizant memory since he had been floating.

_It was nearing midnight and he had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, his favorite leather jacket shredded from the volley of spells cast at him. He was with James originally, following Yaxley and Travers who were suspected Death Eaters in an effort to find the meeting place of Voldemort’s followers. They got separated after they walked into an ambush led by his crazy cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. The two order members fought for their lives as the realization sunk in that the Death Eaters had erected an anti-apparition ward around the building. It was time to get the hell out of dodge as quick as humanly possible. He thought. Tonight was supposed to be quick and easy. Lily was going to kill them._

_James’ wife Lily was at headquarters; no doubt being held back from joining them by Remus Lupin. She was three months pregnant and had promised her husband that she would sit this one out and every other one until after she gave birth. James not so secretly hoped she would rather stay with their child and out of the line of fire in the future. He knew better than to voice it and instead voiced his conviction that he would die if he lost her. She melted like chocolate in the hot sun when he told her he loved her like that._

_As reckless as Sirius was normally, he had promised her that he would make sure James came home to his family. It wasn’t a difficult vow to make as they were his family too._

_Thinking of family, it still pained the dark haired marauder when he thought about his younger brother who was taken in to the Dark Lord’s service even before he graduated from Hogwarts. If he could have protected him, if he got even a whisper that Regulus hadn’t wanted to join up with the psycho, Sirius would have moved mountains to hide him. As it was, he had to sit and watch the fall out. Over the last three months he had seen Reg in public four times, and each time he looked more gaunt and sickly then the last._

_Shaking his head as if he were in his animagus form, he brought his attention back to the present. He had lost James. When they made their tactical retreat, they each took a different alley not realizing it until it was too late._

_Sirius slowly peeked around the corner. A red stunner hit the bricks next to his face, exploding small pieces of shrapnel that embedded into the tender flesh below his left eye. Bloody Hell! He was very lucky he wasn’t blinded._

_Three buildings down Sirius caught the glint of light that reflected off of James’ glasses and sighed in relief. If only they could reach each other, he thought. James had the portkey they were supposed to use in emergencies._

_When the spells thrown at the duo began to taper off, the taunting began. Blood traitor this, Disgrace to the pureblood families of the world that. Bella had never been very original. She was one of those people that believed obsessively whatever they were told to believe._

_He could hear the Death Eaters getting closer and closer to his position and knowing he was moments away from capture he turned into his animagus form hoping to slip away unnoticed._

_Deciding to make a break for it, he crossed the alley heading towards James as spells exploded at his feet. Seeing what Sirius was doing, James grabbed the ‘Harpies #1 fan’ pin from his sweater, activating it with a silent ‘Portus’. As it started to glow blue he reached out his hand with the pin out and as soon as Sirius’ snout touched the cool metal, they were pulled into space as James landed on his arse in the garden of headquarters._

_Sirius morphed back into his human form and let out a stressed groan. That had been way too close. They walked to the hidden house daubing at their respective wounds._

As Sirius came back to consciousness from his memory he started to remember some of the important details of his life. His best friends, their lives and deaths, and more importantly, Harry. It was like a punch to the stomach. He had left Harry alone, again. Another promise he couldn’t keep.

He finally bumped into the bank of the waterless river and pulled himself onto the silky knoll. It looked like it was covered in grass but it felt like satin sheets, smooth and sleek. He crawled his way up the slope collapsing heavily onto his stomach. Where was he anyway?

He heard the sound of fabric rustling near his face and looked up to see a black tattered robe on a skeletal human. He, well he supposed it was a he, looked emaciated, as if he had been starving for a really long time.

“Sirius Black.”

“That’s me.”

“I have the power to grant you one wish. Do you wish to play the game?”

“What game?”

“The game of chance.”

“If you win, I will grant you any wish. If you lose, you will be my slave for an eternity.”

“How do I play?”

“All you have to do is cross this river without touching it.”

“I have already touched it.”

“Yes, but you haven’t crossed it. Cross it without coming into contact with it and I will reward you greatly. Will you play?”

“Yes.”

“So be it. You have three days.”

“You didn’t mention a time limit!”

“You never asked.” Death disappeared, leaving Sirius there laying on his stomach.

Sirius sat up pulling his knees to his chin staring at the river that looked wider than it had moments ago, in fact it was getting wider and wider the longer he waited. He decided he had better start to complete his task and looked around searching for something that would get him across. Wood, Plastic, anything. But the landscape was a barren wasteland covered in a light mist. He would get no use out of his surroundings. His breathing hitched as he realized this task was neigh on impossible. He had to figure something out though, he was too good looking to be a slave to that scary looking guy named Death. Now if Death were a hot bird, that would be different.

He sat on the shore for a whole day before he remembered something important from his memory. He was a wizard. He took out his wand that miraculously was still in his back pocket and summoned thousands of great blocks of stone from beneath the river, stacking them and binding them together forming a massive stone path. He crossed the crude bridge at a dead run fearing Death would sabotage him and perhaps he would have, if he had not been staring at the scene unfolding in front of him with horror.

Death seethed in a deep rage as he saw the man pull a thin stick from his back pocket and upon recognizing what it was, he released a brutal screech that would have damaged any normal person’s vocal cords. For Hundreds of years he watched the newcomers, studied them, waited for them to betray their magical heritage to him before he approached any of the lost souls that entered his domain.  He had avoiding wizards down to a science and was so assured in his ability to smell magic, that none could cloak the taint of magic from his practiced nose.

He had lost this game only once in the thousand years he had offered it but it only took that one time to solidify his hatred of all things magical. The first set of wizards he had propositioned, easily crossed and had quickly asked for their prize. Creating an unbeatable wand, a resurrection stone, and giving his very own cloak had left him in a horrible mood and it had taken hundreds of years to recuperate a modicum of magic that was drained from his body. Every minion he had, before and after, suffered for the luck of the three Wizarding brothers. Ever since then, he ensured that only muggles were offered the chance to play. It didn’t matter that his legions of slaves grew unmanageably. What else would be nearly as entertaining as watching strong men fail at his one simple task.

With a murderous glint in his skeletal eyes, he approached the wizard as he stepped onto the shore.

“What is your wish?” Death asked Sirius.

“I want to be alive again.”

“Very well.” Death laughed a full evil laugh as the world swirled around Sirius fading as his new world materialized around him. If Death was forced to give a prize, it would be on his terms.

Sirius recognized where he was immediately, having suffered through surviving there for twelve long years. He could hear Death as he laughed appearing next to Sirius in his old cell.

“So I am to live in prison?”

“You are alive, are you not?”

“Yes, but is this really living?”

“Technically.”

“You bloody bastard! I played your little game and I won fair and square!”

“Someone had to take your place in prison since your Twenty-two-year-old self was gifted a chance at a future. You should be thanking me.”

“What do you mean? When I was twenty-two my future was here.”

“And I sent him into the future where he does not have to be in prison.”

“Why not just send me into the future?”

“Why indeed.” He said as he vanished leaving only the remnants of a ghostly chuckle behind him. Death hoped a second imprisonment for twelve more years, broke the wizard, enabling Death to claim him once more.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione had been working as an unspeakable apprentice for nearly two years. After attending her final year at Hogwarts gaining the highest N.E.W.T. scores in over one hundred years, she had taken the offer of Minister Shaklebolt to choose any position within the Ministry that she desired. And what she desired turned out to be was an Unspeakable. It became obvious over the course of those years to everyone that she was the most powerful and skilled of the bunch, surpassing even her aged mentor who had become an Unspeakable at the tender age of seventeen all those years ago. Hermione was revered as a war heroine and yet was quietly despised as she surpassed her coworkers in recognition and bonuses. There was not a task that she had not yet completed, that is until now.

The previous head of the unspeakable department retired six months prior, leaving Alexander Flint to take his place. There was an unspoken pact among the remaining free purebloods that Hermione Granger must be taken out. Accidents and mishaps usually weren’t very hard to orchestrate in the nearly unregulated Unspeakable’s department. However, she masterfully extracted herself from any and all danger leaving behind a frustrated foe. This time was different. The very first thing he did as a head was assign Hermione to a new project.

So in the hopes of killing her massive ego and completion streak, he assigned her to the Veil of Death in the Death chamber with the far flung hope that she would perhaps fall into it via a gentle push. But that wasn’t meant to be, as he had not yet had the opportunity to sabotage her without suspicion falling on himself. He could feel the frustration rolling off of her in waves as she got nowhere in her assignment month after month. It really wasn’t her fault; the Veil was just one of those unsolvable mysteries and yet it pleased him greatly to see her brought so low. Had she been a pureblooded witch he would have been impressed.

So it was an especially difficult blow to swallow the day she levitated an unconscious man out of the chamber and flooed to St. Mungo’s with little more than a smile. The others would not be thrilled to hear of his latest failure.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione had sat in front of the veil for five months trying anything and everything that she could think of to make the thing do something. It wasn’t until she drew runes in her own blood on the stone archway that the stupid thing reacted at all.

It had glowed red and blue alternatively for an hour before she was knocked to the floor and pinned under a thin but firm body. Black hair fell onto her face as the body collapsed on her, unconscious. She moved the hair out of both of their faces hoping to know who it was she was now holding.

Her gasp of shock resonated throughout the chamber in a never ending echo as she whispered his name.

He was without a doubt Sirius Black, only a much younger version. She pushed him off of her the best she could so that she could reach her wand and levitate him and check him for life and wounds, hoping for Harry’s sake she wasn’t holding a dead body. It was with great relief when his pulse raced fast and strong under her finger tips, and no longer restraining herself laughed and smiled into the empty room. She was elated! Finally, something to make Harry deliriously happy, and to think Harry’s twentieth birthday was on Saturday, three days from now.

“Mobilicorpus.” She kept the spell at hip height not letting him drift any further than an inch away from her as she escorted his prone body out of the room. She passed Flint’s desk with only a smug smile as a greeting, heading to the nearest floo. The Unspeakable’s had several floo’s connected for the sole use of their department. It wouldn’t do to have the Ministry actually privy to the research they worked on.

The moment she stepped out of the fireplace with her charge she began the harassment.

“Nurse Letterbomb, message Healer Clearwater. This man needs medical attention.” She calmly stated.

There was a split second pause before a flurry of activity surrounded her. The nurse took over the mobilicorpus spell and moved him into a private room.

“Expecto Patronum.” Hermione’s silver otter burst out of her wand tip gamboling around her legs in an ethereal dance.

“Harry, come to St. Mungo’s. I pulled Sirius from the veil.”  She sent the patronus with a flick of her wand.

Hermione walked into the room and sat next to the bed taking his warm hand in between both of hers as the medical staff bustled around the unconscious wizard.

“Sirius, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” She begged hoping for a response but not receiving any. She was talking to him in a continuous stream hoping that the soothing sound of her voice would bring him back to them.

Harry burst through the door minutes later, out of breath flinging himself into the chair opposite of Hermione on Sirius’ other side.

“Merlin, Sirius! Wow he looks so young!” He said looking at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. There was no telling what the repercussions were for being in the veil for years. She willed for him to wake up wanting his eyes to open more than she had wanted anything since Voldemort’s defeat. Harry deserved to catch a break and get some of his family back.

Healer Clearwater opened the door and stepped through followed closely by Ron Weasley the last of the golden trio to make it. Ron began working with George at the joke shop after a year and a half as an Auror. He had felt that it was his duty to chase down the remaining Voldemort supporters alongside his best mate, Harry Potter. After the inner circle had been named by an accommodating Lucius Malfoy, they were swiftly caught and tracked down. Receiving trials and sentences, filling up the cells of the newly reformed Azkaban sans Dementors.

He hurried in the room shedding the magenta robes of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and walked behind Harry’s chair gripping his shoulder in silent comradery.

“Well he seems to be healthy, if a little undernourished. I think he is resting at the moment and he will wake up any time. The nurse will bring in a tray for him when he wakes.” Penelope Clearwater the head Healer informed them.

“Thank you Healer Clearwater.” Hermione said never taking her eyes off of Sirius’ face.

Harry looked at Hermione as he always did when he was unsure of what to do. She gave him a small smile filled with hope.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Hermione said while patting Sirius’ hand. “I can’t believe he is back!”

“You are absolutely brilliant! I have no idea how I am going to repay you for this!” His smile was infectious, happiness radiating from his every pore.

“I’ve been talking to him, hoping he will wake up faster to a friendly voice. Maybe you should try it. Go on.” She was blushing at Harry’s praise. Harry and Ron thought the world about her and every time they voiced it, it made her feel amazing. Her two best friends in the world and she wouldn’t change anything.

Harry started talking about Ginny and how they were waiting to get married until they were a bit older because Harry wanted major changes to take effect in the Ministry before he had any children, hoping that things would settle down after the re-takeover by the Order after the war. He went on to talk about the quidditch league that Ron had helped him start last year to blow off some of the stress that he wore as a mantle. His most happy and expansive topic was his Godson, Teddy Lupin. Who spent Saturdays with him at Grimmauld Place at least until Potter Manor was restored. After all, Grimmauld Place was a sad reminder of what they had lost. Now it was a bright beacon of light as Sirius would be able to take back the Black properties. He couldn’t wait for Christmas at Grimmauld’s!

After several thrilling tales of how they tracked down Death Eaters, Harry grew quiet, letting Ron pick up where he left off.

Ron talked about his surprising relationship with Pansy Parkinson. After the war was over Ron and Hermione more or less ignored the kiss they shared on the battle field, Hermione perhaps would have been receptive to starting a relationship had Ron made a move. But he didn’t and neither did she. As it was Pansy nearly had to hex him in public before he noticed her and a year before they became friends. One day several months ago Pansy walked up to him and told him they were together and she expected exclusivity. He said okay. They have been together ever since.

Ron also talked about the joke shop and all of the crazy customers he had seen in the last year. reciting anecdotes of the time a cauldron exploded on him, Neville style, when he tried to create a new line of products.

Hermione sat listening to them caressing the hand she was holding with an indulgent smile on her face.

Sirius’ eyes flickered open as the three people surrounding his bed reminisced to him but were not watching him closely. At first he thought it was James in the chair to his left but the eyes weren’t right, although they did remind him of someone. He assumed the red head was a Weasley but he had no Idea who the beautiful angel was who sat caressing his hand was. Her fingers felt like webs fire spreading up his arm, leaving trails of molten lava through his veins.

He quickly closed his eyes as she turned her head to look at him and reach up one of her hands to smooth his hair back from his face. He tried really hard to remain seemingly unmoved but her fingers were setting a fire in him that he couldn’t quench. His quick indrawn breath punched into his lungs with the force of a well-placed spell and his eyes opened. He was lost in her eyes. Held spellbound in his gaze, Hermione paused before smiling in relief.

“Sirius, we are glad you are awake!”

“Excuse me if I have the disadvantage of not knowing who you are Kitten.” He murmured.

“Do you remember any of us?” Asked Harry, brows pulled down in concern.

“Should I?”

“I am Harry Potter. Your Godson.”

“Harry, Give Sirius space!” Hermione pushed her best friend back and leaned over the marauder. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Azkaban. The Dementors liked to pace in front of my door, they liked the way we screamed.”

“How long were you in Azkaban?”

“I’m not sure. Less than a year.”

“Merlin, less than a year? Perhaps the veil was trying to answer my call for you and sent you from your original timeline. Amazing!”  Gasped Hermione.

“I know, It’s a talent of mine.”

“What is?” Asked Hermione in confusion.

“Being amazing.”  Sirius said through his lop sided smirk as Harry snorted in amusement.

“There is the Sirius I know!” chortled Ron. Hermione shook her head in fond indulgence.

“Since I am living at Potter Manor while it is being refurbished, it will only be you and Hermione at Grimmauld, Sirius. I am only a floo call away if you need me though.”

“Why in bloody hell would I go to Grimmauld?”

“Because it is yours and you willed it to me after you fell through the veil.” Harry said patiently.

“I was disowned. Why didn’t it go to my Death Eater brother?”

“He died fighting against Voldemort.”

“He did?”

“But I suspect Walburga left you everything because you were in Azkaban for helping Voldemort kill my parents.”

“I didn’t!”

“We know. It was Peter Pettigrew. He died being the filthy betraying rat he was.”

“And Remus?”

“He died at the battle of Hogwarts where we defeated Voldemort, years ago. He has a son. Teddy.”

“It’s just me left alive out of the four of us then.”

“It is but you have us!” Said Hermione.

And that was a damn good reason to rejoice. Thought Sirius. A whole house for just the two of them. It was perfect. Let the seduction begin.

After several more hours of observation Sirius was sent home in the care of the three war heroes. With all of the buzz that was generated by their arrival, the news that Sirius returned from the veil would make the evening Prophet.

As it was Gringotts had sent over so many documents for him to sign, reinstating his wealth and properties. Hermione set out all of the correspondence that he would have to do the next day when he was up to it.

He awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. It smelled just like heaven. Rising out of the bed naked, he walked across the hall. He considered running into Hermione in his current state as a bonus and craned his neck to see if that was a possibility. Apparently it was not as he pouted while slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Once he got to the kitchen, he found out why Hermione wasn’t available to catch him in the nude. She was the one cooking breakfast. He leaned against the doorway arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. It was obvious that Hermione had not noticed his presence yet as she was singing and dancing, hips swaying to the music from the wizarding wireless.

She was wearing a blue tank top, and light pink shorts that were so short they ought to be illegal. She had legs that went on for miles. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head, curls sticking out haphazardly. But the most noticeable thing about her was that she radiated happiness like she had never seen anything that was dark and depressing. Her happiness drew him like a drug. He was helpless to stop what came out of his mouth next.

“Hey, Kitten. Nice outfit.” He gave her body a though one over concentrating on her curves.

Hermione jumped a mile-high blushing as she realized he must have been standing there for a while watching her. It was very flattering to see him appreciating what he saw but she didn’t take it too seriously. After all, Sirius what a terrible flirt and in his youth was known as a man slag.

“Good Morning Sirius! I didn’t think you would be up yet. Would like some breakfast?”

“Sure! This is the first time in six months I’ve been offered something that looks and smells so good!” He never took his eyes off her. Was he insinuating what she thought he was? Her eyes seemed to ask him. Yes, yes he was. He had no qualms about spreading her out on the table. Right there. Let the bloody eggs burn. He thought.

“Take a seat then.” She pushed the full plate she had in her hands across the table. “Coffee?”

“mmmm.” He mumbled in the affirmative trying not to embarrass himself by having a food orgasm at the table.

“You know,” He said as he accepted the mug of coffee from her. “I definitely need help getting through all of those documents. You don’t plan on abandoning me do you?”

“Of course not! I took the next two weeks off to be at your disposal.” She said

“Is that a promise?” he smirked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.


	2. Getting Lucky or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and his shenanigans

# Chapter Two: Getting Lucky or Not.

 

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair yet again making his already untidy mane completely unmanageable. Hermione had been sliding documents under his nose for the last six hours ranging from blood recognition for Gringotts to Wizengamot registration for the family seat to a statement for the Daily Prophet. To be honest he had thought spending the day with Hermione was going to turn out a lot dirtier and having his every hope crushed had put him in an irritable mood. The problem with his plan of seduction was thus; it seemed as if Hermione had no idea that he was hitting on her.

“I absolutely refuse to do this tomorrow. Let’s celebrate the fact I am alive!”

“What would you like to do?”

You. He thought letting his eyes travel down her throat, staring at her pulse point wondering how she would taste on his tongue.

“Let’s go to the three broomsticks and have some drinks.” Sirius said instead.

“Then why don’t we go in two hours after everyone gets off of work. I’ll make us some quick lunch and change. Sound good?”

“Merlin, yes!”

Hermione laughed, throwing her head back at Sirius’ hopeful expression, walking out of the room heading to the kitchen. Sirius followed her, watching the swing of her hips the whole way. She was a turn on, the way she moved while she cooked was the most erotic thing to watch. Of course part of the draw was watching her cook while in those shorts. They could kill a man.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

He was impatiently waiting in the library for Hermione to get ready to go get a few drinks when he finally heard her on the stairs. He had been waiting for a solid hour past the promised time and was growing petulant the longer he sat. He moved to the foyer staring up at the gorgeous woman who was wearing a tight red dress that ended just below mid-thigh and in black heels that were tied with black ribbons on the back of her ankle, showing how very delicate her legs were. He gulped and tried to reign in his raging emotions and failing completely.

“You look amazing, Kitten.” Sirius complimented breathlessly.

“Thanks! You don’t look so bad yourself.” She shot him a huge happy grin. “Everyone should be waiting for us there, I am sorry it took me so long to get ready, but I have a date tonight right after and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with everyone.

“You have a date tonight? With who?” He tried to act as if it didn’t affect him but he was burning with jealousy. If she told him who it was he was sure to kill the interloping bastard.

“A guy who has been asking for a date for three or four years now. He finally wore me down.”

“You shouldn’t give a bloke false hope like that.”

“Who says its false?”

“If you had been really interested you would have dated him when he first asked.”

“Why do you even care about my dating habits?”

“If we don’t leave now we are going to be late!”

Sirius knew that Hermione wasn’t fooled for a second, but she let the subject drop in favor of leaving for the three broomsticks to his immense relief. He didn’t want to scare her with the depths of his feelings just yet. They threw the floo powder into the fireplace announcing clearly their destination and stepped out into the crowded room.

Sirius laid a possessive hand on her lower back, ushering her to the table that was heavily surrounded, guessing correctly that Harry and the Order were sitting there.

“Sirius and Hermione are here!”

“Woah, Hermione! Why are you so dressed up?” Asked Ron thoughtlessly.

“She has a date tonight.” Sirius sullenly answered for her as she threw him an annoyed look. He sat as close to her as he could, drowning in her natural floral scent.

“Oooh with who?” Asked Ginny who was fairly bouncing in her seat in light of this new juicy information that Hermione had neglected to tell the redheaded girl.

“Zabini.”

“You can’t date Zabini, ’Mione! He’s a Slytherin!” Said Ron whose thoughts were clearly echoed by every male member of the group.

“Why are you still on old House prejudices, Ron?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“They are snakes for a reason.” Said Harry, half hiding behind Ginny, knowing Hermione was bound to explode at their interference any minute.

“It is absolutely none of your business who I date.”

Kingsley came in the pub surrounded by his entourage and the myriad array of politicians following in his wake. Everyone backed off minutely but quickly as the Minister joined the table full of war heroes. Reporters swarmed the perimeter that the Minister’s security enforced.

“Sirius! I was so glad to hear that Hermione was able to get you back!” He clapped Sirius on the back and took the seat on Hermione’s other side.

“Rosie, Firewhiskey all around!” Charlie Weasley said grinning at the voluminous barmaid.

“Coming right up!”

“So Sirius, Harry said you don’t remember anything past the first six months of your stint in Azkaban.”

“That’s right.”

“Well, let’s start by reintroducing everyone. I am the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. This bloke here is Charlie Weasley, Dragon tamer. Next to him is Neville Longbottom Herbology assistant teacher, Rubius Hagrid Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, George Weasley owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Angelina Johnson soon to be Weasley; Chaser for the Harpies, Dean Thomas an intern in the Magical Sports and Games unit, Luna Scamander the naturalist, Newt Scamander also a naturalist, Harry Potter Head Aurour, Ginny Weasley another Chaser for the Harpies, Ron Weasley co-owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione Granger Unspeakable.” Sirius nodded to each in turn adding a wink for Hermione that was answered by a very obnoxious eye roll. He smiled to himself until he remembered her date and grew a tad bit annoyed. He would just have to follow her. To make sure she was safe and all. He was pretty good at convincing himself that his reasons were noble and not stalker-ish.

An hour into their impromptu get together, Hermione announced that she was leaving to meet her date.

“Where are you going for your date, Hermione?” Asked Ginny earning a happy smile from Sirius unknowingly.

“He is taking me to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley.”

“Wow! I heard you would need to sell illegal potions to be able to afford a table there!” Ginny’s eyes widened in appreciation as he voiced dropped into a whisper. “I expect details later!”

“Ginny….” She stopped and shook her head. There would be no convincing that girl to let it go.

Sirius couldn’t let her just leave like that and stepped in front of her at the door blocking her route to get to a place she could apparate from.

“Sirius, what are you doing?”

“I didn’t want you to leave without telling you goodbye.” He smiled as Hermione gave him an Are-you-completely-crazy look. He stepped forward enveloping her in a huge hug, rubbing against her in an effort to make her smell like him. The dog in him was coming out.

“Sirius, Stop! I’ll see you later at home.”

“Yeah, sure… What time? You know, so I can make you a cup of tea.”

“A cup of tea? Sirius, Get out of my way.”

He blocked the doorway again.

“If not tea, then hot chocolate. Remus loved chocolate.” He shamelessly gave her puppy dog eyes. Hermione sighed. He didn’t think she would be able to resist his grieving over Remus.

“Fine! I’ll be home by eleven.”

“See you then Kitten!” he said playfully finally letting her through the door. He yelled his goodbyes at the group, only Ginny noticing that his departure followed so closely with Hermione’s. He sent a nod in her direction indicating his willingness to spill later. She smiled wider and sent him a wink, guessing correctly that he was off to ruin Hermione’s date. It wouldn’t hurt to have the Weasley girl on his side.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Alexander Flint was at the end of his patience. He was sitting in the darkest corner he could find in the three broomsticks drowning himself in Firewhiskey. He had just come from a meeting of Mordrid’s Circle, the last faithful group of purebloods in the country. He had angered them yet again for failing in his one and only mission. Kill the Mudblood or at least make her go missing, forever. Flint felt like the group was doing the same thing as the Dark Lord did, underestimating her. Everyone knew that without the brains of the trio, the Potter brat would have never lived so long that last year he was on the run. It was not easy to sabotage Miss Granger.

Hence the reason he was drinking his weight in Ogdon’s finest. He perked up a bit when he heard the Weasley girl screech about Granger’s date, but discounted all possibilities of getting anything done tonight for three reasons, A. He was drunk, B. The whole pub was now aware Hermione was going on a date with Zabini including the reporters, and C. Her date was Zabini. Another competent Blood traitor. Of course he wasn’t a blood traitor until after The Dark Lord had fallen, but he should have stayed true to his blood, not throw their invitation back in their faces. And he wasn’t the only pureblood scion to throw them over. That Malfoy brat was the trend setter. It always came down to the bloody Malfoys somehow. He thought bitterly staring at the bottom of his glass with a frown. How did it get empty so quick?

He wasn’t punished as long as his last one though. They gave him a plan to help him with his mission this time which made him relieved. He wasn’t the best at making plans that wouldn’t trace back to him. Which was the sole reason why The Dark Lord kept him in the lower echelons of his ranks. He ordered his next drink slightly hopeful until the wiry Unspeakable slid into the chair opposite him and slid a folded parchment to him. The second he read the one and only line on the parchment he scowled and told Rosmerta to ‘keep them coming until he passes out’.  The parchment fluttered from his fingers to lay open on the table for a moment before the Unspeakable snatched it and left as quietly as he came. Anyone who looked over there would have seen what was written. ‘Hermione Granger is taking two weeks of vacation starting Monday.’ It bloody well figured.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius had gone to the restaurant that Ginny had said Hermione was going to and with a hefty bribe, ended up at the table next to theirs. Realizing that he would need a date to make it look realistic he had apparated back to the three broomsticks and commandeered Ginny, explaining that he hadn’t thought everything out until after he left. Ginny was pretty excited to help Sirius spy on Hermione and try the new cuisine, so she easily agreed, dropping a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek.

The Maître d’ seated them quickly as Sirius held a chair out for Ginny.

“What the hell Sirius?” Hermione whispered to him from the other table.

“I am having a meal with my good friend, Ginny Weasley, of course.”

“In the same restaurant that you both knew Blaize was taking me to and coincidently at the very next table?!”

“It sounded good. I wanted to try it seeing how I’ve only come back from the dead recently.”

“Yes, I can see how that would be the reason.” She deadpanned.

“Is everything okay Hermione?” Blaize asked concernedly.

“Yes, everything is fine lover boy.” Called Sirius making Blaize flush in embarrassment.

“Sirius!”

“Hermione!”

He tried to hold in a laugh as Hermione’s face turned bright red in frustration then as her eyes grew fierce as she literally turned her back on him. He looked at Ginny with one eyebrow raised as she was shaking into the napkin, the laughter that was dying to be released causing her eyes to water.

“What can I get for you, Sir.”

“Chef’s choice and your best bottle of –“

“And you miss?”

“The same, Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Sirius leaned over to hear what Hermione and lover boy were saying.

“…Love my job but the atmosphere is very repressive…” Hermione said.

“…took over the family business…successful…boring…” It was a shame he couldn’t hear what lover boy was saying.

It had become hard to hear them over the light chatter and movement of the room causing Sirius to pout like a child. After the food was served, Blaize reached out his hand to take Hermione’s over the table and in response, Sirius faked a coughing fit and bumped into Hermione’s chair causing her hands to fly up and catch him from falling to the floor. While his head was turned he gave the shocked Zabini a wink and apologized, hiding his grin until he was back in his seat.

“I know exactly what you are doing Sirius!”

“What’s that Kitten?” He asked putting on his innocent face.

“You are trying to ruin my date!”

“How preposterous! I would never!” He acted offended as if he weren’t doing exactly that.

“I am so sorry Blaize, this guy has no filter on his actions or words.”

“You don’t need to apologize for me Kitten.”

“Really, Hermione. It’s fine.”

“It is not fine!” she growled at Ginny and Sirius. Ginny having the sense to apply herself to eating the newly arrived food.

“Better get eating Sirius, you are going to need the sustenance for when I get home!” Hermione threatened.

“Promises, promises.” His eyes lit up in naughty speculation.

“Sirius!” She screeched making the restaurant go silent, forcing her to apologize for her unseemly behavior as Sirius sat on his chair shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“Maybe we should do this another time, when your friend isn’t around.”

“I am so sorry Blaize.”

“At least it ensures me another date.” Blaize smiled at her.

“Kitten, when you get home, I could really use a neck rub. I haven’t been sleeping so well lately.”

Hermione visibly set her teeth and Sirius gloated triumphantly as he saw the hurt and speculation in lover boys’ eyes.

The two couples had finished nearly at the same time and upon settling the bill Sirius and Ginny followed the dating pair out.

“I enjoyed seeing you Hermione. Perhaps we could set up another date some other time?” Blaize asked hopefully, finally shooting daggers at his competition.

“Of course. I would love to.”

Blaize lifted her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles when Sirius hugged Hermione from behind.

“What about that hot chocolate you promised me, Kitten?” Sirius asked not realizing he made a huge mistake.

“Good Night Hermione.” Blaize said as he turned and walked towards the apparition point.

“Sirius, I am going to give you to the count of ten and if you are not far away, I will murder you.” She had pinched the bridge of her nose with the forefinger and thumb of her left hand, clutching her wand in the other which hadn’t been there a moment ago.

Sirius took Ginny’s hand and started skipping down the alley only stopping to turn after reaching the half way point to yell,

“I promise to be top notch in stamina tonight Kitten. See you at home!” He yelled for all of Diagon Alley to hear.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius made good on his promise to provide hot chocolate even though Ginny warned him that if he didn’t want to find his balls tanned and nailed to the wall somewhere, he should hide for the night. But Sirius was not a coward, he was looking forward to combating her fire.

She strolled in angry as hell, sparks flying from the tip of her wand an hour later.

“Hello Kitten! It’s been too long!”

“What the hell?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve kept it under stasis for us. It’s still as warm and yummy as when I made it. Remus always loved mine the best.”

“I am not talking about the damn Cocoa! I am talking about the fact you ruined my date tonight.”

“I did no such thing. Perhaps you just weren’t into your date.”

Her eyes went a bit wild as she lifted her wand.

“stupefy.”

“Protego.”

“Now Kitten,”

“Don’t you dare Kitten me!”

“What would you rather I called you? Love?”

“Expelliarmus.”

“Protego.”

Sirius walked closer to the half deranged woman.

“Stupify. Stupify.”

“Protego Maxima.”

He grabbed her wand arm and forced it to point at the ground, pulling her body into his. Her chest heaving against his letting him feel her erect nipples through her dress as her parted lips quivered in her fury. He couldn’t help himself. He really couldn’t. He leaned down and took her lips with hers in a passionate entangle. Slowly walking her back until her bum met the countertop, he began grinding his erection into her stomach. His hand gripping her hips, pushing them into the granite. Sirius was seriously thinking about propping her on the counter and finding out what kind of knickers she wore under the dress.

“Merlin.” Hermione whispered when they broke for air.

“Call me whatever you want, Kitten.” He mumbled against her lips before taking them with his own once more. Licking her lower lip hoping she would open for him. He nearly lost it when she did, allowing his tongue to caress her willing mouth and using her own to taste him. She shuddered in his arms as he pulled back once more to catch his breath.

Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him closer for one last kiss before roughly pushing him away. Sirius was shocked. Wasn’t she enjoying it as much as he was? She looked at him with wide dilated eyes full of wants and needs. With a pain that was nearly physical, Sirius watched Hermione as she pushed her feelings away before sauntering over to the table and lifting the chocolate in silent salute. She took a small sip as she crossed the room, passing him without looking at him as she left.

He fell heavily into his chair that had already been pulled out and put his head between his knees. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not follow her up the stairs and shag her into the mattress. Sirius pulled out the bottle of brandy adding a healthy dose to his chocolate. Trying to force his erection down by thinking of all manner of things and failing completely. Her breathless lips swollen and plump from his ministrations. 

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry came by the next day bright and early to make sure Sirius was still alive after hearing from Ginny the mischief they caused Hermione last night. Sirius was still sleeping when he arrived. It was a shock for Harry to find his Godfather nude on top of the blankets. After shouting at Sirius for a half hour to wake up, he finally did. Leaving Harry to retreat to the kitchen while Sirius got ready.

Hermione had heard Harry yelling at Sirius and smiled in satisfaction. Harry would take her side. She was sure of it. When the yelling died down she walked to the bathroom wrenching open the door that sometimes stuck when the humidity got too out of control, it was Britain after all. When the door opened she came face to face to a sexy, finely chiseled, naked Sirius.

He smirked in pleasure. This was the reason he chose to sleep in the nude. In the hopes Hermione would get to see exactly what she was missing.


	3. That's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and more shenanigans

# Chapter Three: That’s Cold

 

The bitch of the thing was that Hermione had been careening from one extreme to the other. She would ignore him for a few days straight then transfigure all the stuff in his room into kittens or put sticking charms on all the surfaces of the house so when he touched anything, he was at the mercy of whoever walked in next. There was that one day he sat stuck to the toilet for six whole hours before Ron and Harry found him pitifully yelling out for help. It would have been funny except he hadn’t been able to further that kiss in two weeks. He had thought that after that amazing kiss, they would be moving into habitual snogging and maybe some heavy petting by now but she had shown him otherwise.

He was sitting in the kitchen contemplating the woes with his witch when Harry flooed in. Sirius had been grateful when Harry checked in on him that first day because when Hermione had walked in on him in the buff, she had pulled her wand out so fast, her hand was nothing but a blur. All the blankets on her bed landed on his head as she twirled around. She was fast, but not fast enough to hide her flushed face from him. Harry had talked her down from killing him by pointing out that she would have to go to Azkaban if she carried out her plans. Also that it wasn’t his fault that she walked in on him in the bathroom.

It was embarrassing that her anger had spilled over so long, even after all of the effort he put in to be forgiven. He was the most charming man he knew and it cast serious doubts on his skills. Harry’s twentieth birthday party was great except every time that Hermione spotted him she would shave off his beautiful hair forcing him to regrow it. He regrew it twelve times that day. At least George was on his side warning him whenever her narrowed eyes stared was directed at him. Although he had come to understand that George was a subdued version after the death of his twin.

It was Saturday and Harry was toting Teddy, for the second weekend in a row. Sirius loved that Harry brought Teddy to visit. There was so much of Remus in him.

“Is Hermione still not talking to you mate?” Harry asked Sirius while following the toddler around the kitchen before confining him to the table for a snack.

“Oh she talked to me, long enough to yell at me for being immature, as if turning all of my slag mags into miniature porcupines was the sign of a mature woman.” Sirius looked pained. Some of those centerfolds were rare editions, and he couldn’t transfigure them back to their original condition. At least she didn’t torch them as she initially intended. Another reason to be thankful to his Godson.

“I told you that first day when I came over that you were going about things all wrong with her. You should be groveling. It’s the same thing I’ve been telling Ginny too.” Harry said fighting a grin. Nothing amused Ron and Harry more than watching someone else suffer Hermione’s ire, having been on the receiving end more often than they would care to admit.

“Groveling only works if the woman would stay in the same room with me for more than the time it takes to leave.” He said petulantly. Pouting was a sexy look on him and he knew it. He was handing Teddy small pieces of bananas.

“I don’t know Sirius, maybe you should just anticipate her needs and do nice things. Things that don’t require talking.” Harry was still fighting a smirk, knowing that Sirius was unused to being ignored or having to make an effort. Hermione was different though, she was one of those woman that you had to work for because she was worth it and she knew it.

“Or acknowledging.” He grumbled under his breath. “Now that she is back at work I have even less time to try and get to her. She works all the bloody time!” He complained.

“Give her something happy to come home to. I know that she isn’t happy in her job, she is thinking about going into the private sector.” Harry wiped up a squirming Teddy and led him to the back yard to run around. Sirius was thinking quietly while he was conjuring bubbles for the toddler to chase, as he happily clapped his hands over each one.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione had it with the bureaucracy of the ministry specifically the Unspeakables department. She saw changes in every part of the ministry except this one. The one she chose to work in. She had a feeling most of the problems lied with the Unspeakables themselves as most came from the other side of the war. Perhaps if they were forced into more situations that called for them to interact with muggleborns, things would change. As it were the level of hostility had reached its peak when she finally returned from vacation that Monday and the whole week went downhill from there. She was in a poor mood from Sirius’ special brand of humiliation and his absolute refusal at seeming contrite about it in the first place.

Her mood got worse as the day slowly dragged on as her boss, Mr. Flint was adamant that she continue the work on the veil, especially now that she got some positive results. On top of that it was Saturday, she usually didn’t mind being called in on her days off but felt that this could have waited until Monday.

Knowing she wasn’t any closer to ‘figuring out’ the veil than when she stepped up to it all of those months ago, she cursed in frustration. Nothing she did was good enough for him. She stood staring at the veil for the rest of the day, trying to decide on her new course of action.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius had thought long and hard about what to do to get back into Hermione’s good graces. And decided that he would orchestrate a lovely yet romantic dinner for her. He was expecting her to arrive at any moment and put the finishing touches on the table scape. He wanted to impress her. The candle light was low and intimate, a white linen tablecloth rested on the table with cut crystal glasses, the family silver, and the impressive fine bone china laid perfectly with red roses scattered throughout the room.

He had asked Molly for help in the food department, turning his silver eyes and pouting lips in her direction. She had caved easily, sending him home with more food than two people could reasonably eat in a week. She was a wonderful woman that Molly Weasley!

The second he heard the floo activate he started to feel jittery, hoping that she would accept this for what it was, an apology. It was also a sneaky way to get into her knickers, but that was a whole other plan. He had to make sure she could stand to be in the same room as him for longer than three seconds first.

Hermione walked in the dining room, shoulders hunched and with a defeated posture. She looked around and realized that the room was different than normal. Her eyes snapped to Sirius’ in confusion, silently asking what he was up to. Sirius winced slightly at the distrustful look on her face.

“What is this Sirius?”

“I thought it would be nice for you to come home to something better than usual.”

“And the candlelight is for what?”

“The relaxing atmosphere of course!”

“I’m not lifting the sealing curse on the second floor ‘playroom’.”

“That’s why I couldn’t get in?!” He had thought the house was just being difficult. Damn.

Hermione’s lips turned up in amusement at the disgruntled voice Sirius used. Sirius had come around the table pulling out her chair and pushed it in for her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I love to take all of the credit but Molly made the food for us tonight.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! I love Molly’s cooking.”

Sirius grinned. Thank you Harry!

“Am I forgiven?”

“Are you going to attend any more of my dates?”

“No, I’ve learned that lesson.”

“Fine you are forgiven.”

Sirius jumped up letting out a booming whoop.

“Sit back down! I want to eat this wonderful meal!”

“Sorry.” Sirius said, not wanting to anger her again so quickly. A huge smile still plastered on his face. “Harry mentioned something about you wanting to quit the Ministry?”

“Yeah, my boss is difficult to get along with and I am not doing what I thought Unspeakables would be doing. I think I would prefer to do research or experimentation with a private source.”

“What would you like to experiment with?” He asked suggestively wagging his eyebrows in a lewd fashion. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Maybe potions.” She said.

“Exciting.” He deadpanned.

Hermione smiled wider making Sirius’ heart skip a beat. She was a lovely woman, very alluring. He idly wondered if she would ever consider letting him take a nude photo of her and turning it into his own private centerfold. His attentions snapped back to her when she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Are you okay Sirius?”

“Absolutely! What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I thought I would curl up on the couch in the library and read.”

“Sounds fun. I’ll join you.” She looked at him like he was crazy. “What? I can lay on your lap and you can run your fingers through my hair. The perfect day.” He grinned at her amused disbelief.

“As Snuffles or Sirius?”

“Snuffles?” he asked confusedly. He really hoped she wasn’t talking about his animagus form.

“Oh right, you wouldn’t remember. Back in our fourth year when you were on the run, we referred to you as Snuffles. At your behest.”

“I really doubt I would ask you to call me Snuffles. Might as well castrate me now.”

Hermione giggled, finally loosening up after her third glass of wine which Sirius had been silently refilling. She picked up her knife in a menacing manner.

“If you insist.”

“Merlin’s balls woman! You have to work on your foreplay skills.”

“I’m just being accommodating by doing as you ask.”

“If you are going to do as I ask, I have a few more interesting ideas we could start with instead.”

“I’m going to bed. Thanks for the dinner Padfoot.” She completely ignored his advances yet again.

“If you are lonely, I know where you can find some company.”

“Good night Sirius!”

“A bloke can try.” It’s a good thing he had such a large ego. Any other man would have been crushed by now, but not Sirius. He would eventually get what he wanted. It was the same though out his whole life. He wanted to become an animagus for Remus so he did, he wanted to leave home so he did, he wanted to make Hermione his and he would. Groveling wasn’t his style anyway.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione shrieked the moment that she opened her eyes and realized she was cuddled into the bare chest of Sirius Black.

“Good morning Kitten!” He sleepily murmured into her hair.

“What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed Sirius?”

“I didn’t want you to be cold.”

“It’s August! Get out!” Her face was bright red. Sirius smirked. Just wait until she realized that he was naked.

“I can’t Kitten. It’s way too early!” He pinned her arms against her body and pulled her back so that her bum was pressed against his very prominent erection.

“Tell me you are not naked!” Hermione shrieked wiggling in his hold trying to escape the bed. That’s okay. Just wait until she realized she was only wearing small red knickers. He loved how she was determined to strip down for bed last night after the grand total of eleven glasses of wine.

He had followed her out of the dining room when it became apparent that she would not be climbing all of those stairs alone. At first he was going to be a gentleman and leave her to herself. But she burst into tears the second her shirt caught her hair. So he helped her strip down. He even went so far as to ask where her little pink shorts were, but she was stubborn. ‘Just the knickers’ she had said. And he was nothing if not accommodating. She had surprised him when she asked him to stay. Knowing her inebriated state was the reason, he showed great restraint by telling her he would love to hear that when she was sober. He tried to leave but a knicker clad Hermione threw her arms around his neck pressing her bared breasts against his chest, kissing his collar bone. While pleading with him to stay between each one. He was only a man after all.

Once he stripped down to the buff he slid under her blankets and held her until she fell asleep, not once copping a feel while he was awake. What he did in his sleep was an entirely different story.

“Stop wiggling Hermione. unless of course you are intending to finish what you start.”

Hermione went stock still. Refusing to rise to his bait. He kissed the back of her shoulder and released her, sliding out of bed.

“Maybe next time then.” He said in a husky tone. Hermione averted her eyes not wanting to see the proof that he had been naked and aroused.

“Unbelieveable!” She snapped as the door was closing.

“Is it though?” He asked. His laughter floating down the hallway.

“Sirius?” Asked Harry’s scandalized voice. “Did you just come out of Hermione’s room?”

“Yup!”

“Sirius!” Hermione screamed. “Harry it’s not what it looks like.” She said desperately. Harry opened her door still standing in the hallway. He took in the state of the room, the clothes that were scattered around, the fact that Hermione was obviously also naked, and he stared anywhere but at her, eyes wide.

“Really? Because it looks like Sirius is naked coming out of your room carrying his clothes meanwhile you are in a bed that looks as if two people had been in it while also being naked. Correct me if that is wrong.”

“I still have my knickers on!”

“Cerci’s left tit! I do not want to know the kinky stuff you both have been doing!”

“Harry!”

“I’ll let you get dressed. I came over to invite the both of you to the Burrow. Molly wanted to know how your dinner went. I guess I can tell her it went well.”

“Harry James Potter you get your arse back here! Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone! Do you hear me? Harry!”

“Oh kitten I am wounded! You wouldn’t want to keep our relationship a secret would you?” He smirked at her while pulling his shirt on over his head, obviously dressing when Harry was awkwardly interrogating her. Picking up her wand, Sirius flinched. All she did however, was slam the door and throw wards around the room reminiscent of her days on the run.

Sirius smiled and went about his morning whistling, thinking about how amazing she had felt in his arms.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

“So you and Sirius huh?” Ginny asked Hermione for the eighth time in fifteen minutes.

“I told you it wasn’t like that.”

“Harry was sure about what he saw.”

“He didn’t see what he thought he saw.”

“So you both weren’t naked.”

“No I had my knickers on.”

“Nice!” Said Charlie who had leaned in to hear all about the sexcapades going on in Grimmauld. Sirius threw him a grin and a wink as Molly once again loaded Sirius’ plate.

“We need to make sure you keep your energy up. Don’t let Hermione tire you out too much!” called Charlie Weasley. Nearly everyone snickered and snorted into the food. Only Molly and Arthur blissfully unaware.

 Hermione had glared at her plate for the rest of dinner. Sprinting out the back door as soon as the boys started talking about starting up a quidditch game.

“I wonder what has gotten into Hermione?” Molly asked concernedly

“Sirius.” Coughed Charlie, causing Ginny and Ron to laugh.

“What was that dear?”

“Never mind.” He mumbled catching the narrowing of his mother’s eyes. He decided to leave the teasing for later, knowing how protective his mother was of Hermione.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry glared down the table at the people who were mercilessly teasing Hermione. He got up and followed her out, hoping she was okay. He found her sitting with her back against a boulder staring out across the pond.

“You okay?”

Hermione sighed, reaching up to wipe the tears that had made tracks down her cheeks.

“Yeah. It’s just that I know how bad it looked Harry, but why couldn’t you take my word for it? It really wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Hermione, I didn’t think you had sex.” He stopped, heavily blushing. “But I did think you slept together while naked in the same bed.”

“Yes, well that did happen.”

“I didn’t realize you liked Sirius so much.”

“It wasn’t like that. I had too much wine last night and you know that I can’t hold my alcohol. Sirius wouldn’t do anything to me. He probably tried to get me to bed without hurting myself.”

“You have a better opinion of him than I thought.”

Hermione smiled.

“I know that he is a womanizer and I can’t take him seriously but Harry I’ve had a crush on him since fifth year. It’s hard to keep telling him no, and not let my heart get excited.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think he is serious about you. You didn’t see the way he moped about Grimmauld when you were fighting.”

“He needs to show me a lot more respect before I even begin to consider him a viable option.”

“You have to remember, he is young and immature. Over a decade younger than when we last saw him. I think that a lot of his immaturity stems from being unable to deal with things. My parents died a little over six months ago for him, He spent six months in Azkaban surrounded by dementors, and he lost Remus before he met him again, not to mention he can’t even take revenge against Pettigrew because he is dead. Ease up on him.”

“Your right. Thanks Harry.”

“Anytime.”

“Ready to go Kitten?” Sirius called from a distance. Hermione waved at Harry goodbye and headed back to the burrow.

Hermione stepped through the floo first into the library. She picked up the book that she had been reading from the side table and settled on the couch. She patted the cushions next to her as the floo activated for Sirius. He smiled wide as he laid himself down, head resting on her lap as her gentle fingers started running through his hair. Sirius closed his eyes, heart thumping. She didn’t forget.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, Hermione’s scent invading his nose.


	4. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius in his quest to win Hermione

# Chapter Four: Step One

 

Harry had once again pulled Sirius aside to talk to him about Hermione. They were sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place each drinking a glass of Fire whiskey. Harry had been unsure exactly what Sirius was thinking but was slightly uncomfortable to have to be the grown up in this situation. Then again, Sirius was always more like a really fun uncle. He never did responsible adult well.

“I think we need to discuss what is going on between you and Hermione.” Harry finally blurted.

“Unfortunately nothing is going on with her.” Sirius grumbled.

“Listen Sirius. At this rate Hermione is going to murder you. If you are interested in her, you are going to have to stop what you are doing.” Harry tried desperately to not let his panicked amusement show. “Just think about what you want and how to get it without being a prepubescent boy. You need to treat her like a smart capable woman who knows what she wants.”

“She doesn’t know what she wants.”

“I’m positive that she does.”

“How can she refuse this? She is clearly confused.” Sirius spread his arms wide, a cocky smile on his face.

“Sirius, no.” Harry shook his head. This whole situation was going to be a train wreck.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Keeping the advice from Harry on his mind, Sirius decided to change his methods. No more in your face, Merlin’s gift to woman, tactics. He was going to step up his game.

He waited patiently next to the wall of the stairs, staying out of sight. Hermione was due down at any moment and Siruis was determined to catch her off guard. It was only a few more minutes before he heard her door finally open and her footsteps as she made her way down the stairs.

“Sirius, I know you are there.” Hermione said over her shoulder as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She kept walking towards the entrance hall while fishing out her umbrella from the horrid troll leg that for some reason was kept. “How can I help you?”

Sirius had gotten close, close enough that if Hermione looked up she would be lip to lip with him. He put his right arm on the wall blocking her path outside with his body. He leaned close enough so his lips were next to her neck just below her ear. 

“Good morning Kitten.” He whispered. He noticed her slight shiver and the raised goose bumps on her skin.

“Sirius, what are you doing?”

“Making you an offer you can’t refuse.” He leaned down to breathe in her smell.

“Have you been watching television again?” She asked amusedly, turning quickly in the cage of his arms. She noticed his hand on the wall as her breath caught and her eyes followed the path of his arm, taking special notice of his muscled biceps. He watched her as she licked her lips unconsciously before shaking herself out of her stupor. Hermione’s eyes flicking up to meet his intense smolder before his face fell in confusion.

“What? What does that have to do anything?” He asked flabbergasted.  He noticed her glistening bottom lip that she enticingly pulled into her mouth. What did she taste like again? Oh yeah, Ambrosia.

“Your offer that can’t be… never mind. What is the so called offer?”

“I’ll pay you.”

“EXCUSE ME?!” She screeched, reaching for her wand. Forcing Sirius to take a step back.

“For your expertise! To work with me! Oh Merlin! Kitten, calm down! I realize now that was a horrible choice of words. No, I want to create maps like the Marauder’s map of Hogwarts and I wanted you to come in on it with me.” He tried to explain in a half panic. He must be incredibly rusty; He had never offended a girl so fast unless it was on purpose before.

“Maps of what?” She asked visibly calming down. Sirius stepped in close, once again standing a hairs breath apart.

“That’s really the thing. I was thinking we could offer the service to private home owners for a safety measure. Sky is the limit.”

“What do you need me for?”

“Jaimie was the one who figured out the charms that made the maps reveal the true names of each person. I am utter rubbish at it. You could recreate it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Are you saying you can’t do it?” He whispered challengingly, moving lips barely touching hers as he spoke.

“I didn’t say that!”

Sirius straightened up, still looking at her as if he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take the stairs two at a time until he kicked in the door of the first room he came to.

“Excellent! We will start on Monday.” He said loudly adopting a huge smug grin.

“Sirius, today is Friday. I can’t start on Monday.” She rolled her eyes at his impetuousness.

“But you will do it?” He asked staring at her lips, watching her teeth biting the bottom. As close as they were, he could feel her heaving chest occasionally brush against his chest. His heart beat sped up once he realized her nipples were hard. He wondered what she would do if he just closed the gap and kissed her now. But Harry’s advice kept his control in check. She was the end game and he needed to exercise patience.

“Yes.” She whispered

“Yes.” She repeated more forcefully. “That sounds like a lot more fun that what I am doing now. I really can no longer stand my creepy boss anyway. But Sirius, I will be giving proper notice.”

“So not Monday but you are giving notice today?”

“Yes.”

His hand slid down the wall until it was once again by his side. He didn’t move right away and neither did she. Sirius leaned in close once more. Just a centimeter more and her lips would be his.

“Have a good day at work Kitten.” He murmured before straightening and walking down the hall disappearing into the library.

Hermione stood there a moment longer then walked out of the door in a daze. What just happened?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

“No.”

“What do you mean no? You can’t say no to my resignation.”

“I can and did. I said no.”

“That’s not how this works!” Hermione yelled frustrated at her smug looking boss. Flint was difficult on a good day but it actually looked like he was deriving great pleasure from denying her. She thought he hated her and would be glad to be rid of her. Why was he fighting this?

“Listen Miss Granger, you are at the pinnacle of a very important discovery. No one else has gotten anywhere near the results that you have from the veil. It would be an incalculable loss to this department if you resigned.”  He sounded self-important but also a little desperate. Hermione looked at him in confusion. In her report she had stressed that she believed the workings of the veil to be coincidental. She didn’t believe for a moment that those runes in blood brought Sirius back. After all she had been going over the list of experiments done by her predecessors, using all the methods they had already tried. Unless the catalyst was her blood specifically, she just couldn’t believe she had anything to do with it. She was not related to Sirius. It was definitely not her blood that brought him back. She pursed her lips in frustration. This was all in her report that she had submitted weeks ago.

“Sir, as I detailed in my report, it couldn’t have been anything I did. I have absolutely no idea why Sirius came out of the veil.”

Flint looked down and sighed. He knew he needed to keep her close if he was going to be able to make her disappear. He resigned himself to another round of discipline so that ultimately he could meet his directive. He would have to offer her some time off so that she would come back. How long would they Crucio him for offering her six months?

“I can give you six months’ unpaid leave but I can’t let you resign. That is my final offer.”

“Sir, with all due respect, you cannot disregard my resignation. It is in the Ministry by-laws for proper employee management.”

“Those by-laws don’t affect this department.”

“Those rules were put in place for every employee.”

“Unspeakables live by their own rules and guidelines. How long have you been working here?”

“If you will not accept my resignation, I will take it directly to Minister Shacklebolt.” Hermione threatened.

Flint frowned, which was the first emotion she had so far seen on his face. He must be absolutely livid.

“I of course cannot stop you from submitting your resignation to him, however, I can council him on our dire need of your services. Good luck.” He said in clear dismissal, as if taking her resignation to the Minister was no big deal.

“Dire need my arse!” She shouted before turning on her heel heading straight to the elevators that would take her to the Minister’s office.

By the time Hermione had gotten up there she could tell by the look on Kingsley’s face that she wouldn’t like what she was about to hear. Flint had already gotten to him. She wondered what he said to convince such an upstanding man like Kingsley to side step his principals.

“Hermione, what a wonderful surprise. Would you like to take lunch with me and catch up?”

“Minister, I am here to submit my resignation because my superior has refused me. Since I know that your new rules allow for the termination of ministry contracts by either party, I am here so that you can reprimand your head and I can be on my way.”

“You see Hermione, The Unspeakable’s department is unlike the rest of the Ministry, we have to trust that what they are doing is better off confidential. As the Minister I am privy to all of the inner workings and I know that if you worked on the veil longer perhaps you could pull out more of Voldemort’s victims. Could you just imagine pulling out Snape or one of the Potters?”

“That is a low blow Minister! If you read my report you would know that it wasn’t me.”

“How do you know that? Maybe it can only be you.”

“Not you too!”

“I am sorry Hermione, but I just cannot accept this.” He said handing back her letter of resignation.

“What if I just stop coming to work?”

“Then I will have an Auror assigned to you.”

“You would force me?”

Kingsley winced.

“After Harry and I reset the Fidelius charm on the house, not even you could find me Minister.”

“Then as of right now, I assign Auror Potter to make sure of your safe arrival to and from work.”

“Harry would never go along with this.”

With the flick of his wand, the Minister’s secretary walked in.

“Yes Minister?” She asked politely.

“Summon Auror Potter to my office immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You have got to be joking!”

He stood silently watching Hermione get furious. He would have to get out of there soon. He was well aware that his being the Minister of Magic did not give him automatic safety from this woman.

Harry opened the door and strolled in as if he had done so a million times before. It took only a moment to see Hermione standing in combat position across from the wary Minister of Magic. Her hair was sparking wildly. He cleared his throat. Kingsley would owe him quite a debt if he expected Harry to take the brunt of Hermione’s fury.

“Kingsley.”

“Auror Potter as of today you are assigned to make sure Hermione Granger arrives safely to and from the Unspeakables department in the Ministry of Magic, specifically, directly to and from the Death Chamber until further notice.”

“Harry before you say anything I want you to be acutely aware of what has transpired. The Minister of Magic has refused my resignation and is forcing me to work indefinitely in the Unspeakables department.”

“What?! Kingsley is that true?”

“Yes. She is needed.”

“What was all that rot about the Ministry changing for the better and cleaning up after the corruption and power vacuum that was left after Voldemort’s fall. Everyone has a right to choose their lives for themselves! I refuse to be a part of this!” Harry was getting just as upset as Hermione.

Kingsley looked flabbergasted. He thought that Harry would want Hermione to stay working on the Death Chamber. Everyone was hoping the next one to come through was their loved one. How could he take away their hope like that?

“Harry what if your mother or Snape came through next?”

“Do not attempt to lure me in with the possible resurrection of my loved ones. I have laid them to rest long ago and I will not condemn the woman who is as good as a sister to me to a life of slavery for everyone else’s dreams. I came to the Auror department to chase down Death Eaters and evildoer’s. Do not force my hand in this, Minister.” Harry said with slight disgust. He had always respected Kingsley and trusted him after the part he had played in the war but seeing this side of him was an eye opener.

Harry looked over Kingsley closely. The man had lost some weight recently and he had dark circles under his eyes but despite all of that he didn’t appear to be under the imperius. That revelation was mildly disheartening. At least if he was being controlled they would have something tangible to fight against.

“Where is this coming from Kingsley?” He asked.

“As much as I want to revolutionize the Ministry, it will take time. There is a hundred years if not more of corruption to sort through. I am not the most popular man right now if you haven’t noticed. I need Hermione to continue bringing the dead back from the veil.”

“I am on Hermione’s side. If she chooses to go I will not force her to stay. I am the only person capable of finding her at the house. So what will you do to me because I refuse?” Harry challenged.

“Fine.” Kingsley said defeated. Holding out his hand to accept Hermione’s paper. He couldn’t fight them both.

“Since I was so close to being a captive, you will understand if I make today my last day.” Hermione said giving Kingsley the parchment and going up on tip toe to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

Hermione left the Ministers office looking enraged. Every person who saw her, steered clear, having heard a few tales of Hermione Granger’s war days.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

“We gave you one assignment and she slips through your grasp so easily. Were you even trying?” A deep voice sneered.

Flint was on his side covered in blood, shaking from the aftershocks of a powerful crucio that had been applied too many times to count. He was quietly sobbing as his voice had been ruined by the force of his earlier screams.

“One woman. That is all I asked of you. To provide me with that one woman’s death or capture and I find out from someone else that she has quit the Ministry. I am very displeased.”

“Please.” Flint begged the owner of the cruel voice.

“Please what? Forgive your incompetence yet again? I think not. Crucio.”

Flint screamed and thrashed laying in a puddle of his own blood and piss.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius looked up from the book he had been reading on the couch in the library when Hermione stormed in hair sparking wildly.

“Monday it is.” She said forcefully. Sirius’ smile grew wider as he realized the import of her words.

“What happened Kitten?” He couldn’t help but admire the way she looked while she was incensed. Her face was flushed, her eyes were bright and shining fiercely, her lips were plump and red (probably from her habitual chewing), her shoulders were thrust back with her chin up. She was a warrior and she looked incredible.

“The bloody Ministry tried to hold me captive.”

“I see it didn’t work.” He stated as he patted the seat next to him. She sat down with a plop still agitated with her hair still wildly and dangerously sparking. As she said work, the closest curl to Sirius popped and fizzed burning a small hole in the couches upholstery. He patted the charred hole quickly, smiling as he did. His mother had been fond of that couch.

“No, Kingsley went so far as to ask an Auror to make sure I came to work each day and since Grimmauld is under Fidelius, he asked Harry. Harry took my side of course, refusing the job. Kingsley had no other choice but to accept my resignation. I didn’t dare go back to work after that. I felt like if I did I would be held indefinitely.”

“Lucky for me then.” He smirked at her. “Although, I will hold you captive anytime you request. I promise that you would love it.”

Hermione smacked him in the stomach, harder than he thought she could hit. He clutched his stomach wincing.

“Hillarious.” She deadpanned as he chuckled lightly. She was so feisty. He liked it.

Sirius put his arm around the back of the couch lightly massaging her opposite shoulder. Hermione groaned as the tension started to leave her body. She turned so that her back faced Sirius and he lifted his other hand to massage both shoulders at the same time.

“Your fingers are magic.” She moaned, enjoying the attention.

Sirius smirked and leaned close, pulling her to lean into his solid chest. She sank into him as she rested her head on his collar bone. He sparking hair quieted, only popping occasionally when Sirius ran his fingers over the skin of her arm. She sighed.

“I would have saved you.” Sirius said. For once he chose to say something meaningful. He should get an award for letting that previous tempting remark pass.

“Hmm?”

“If they had tried to force you to stay. I would have protected you.”

Hermione’s lips turned up into a smile.

“I don’t need to be protected.”

“I know but I would have done anyway.”

He watched her as she shook her head against his chest. Her silky curls bounced around them tickling his nose. He moved her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of his face and ran his finger down the side of her neck.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered but all he heard in response was a soft snore.


	5. The Five Steps to Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map making merriment

# Chapter Five: The Five Steps to Victory

 

It had only taken Sirius and Hermione two weeks to complete their first prototype which was commissioned by the Weasley’s to help the duo start on their business venture. Sirius thought that it would have taken Hermione longer to perfect the spells needed but on the first day Hermione had slyly told him that she had already studied the spells that the Marauders had used.

He could have kissed her in that moment and if he wasn’t trying so hard to be on his very best behavior, he would have done it. He was currently taking advice about his love life from his Godson. A fact that nearly killed him, being the renowned lady killer that he was.

Hermione was a different kind of woman, the kind that he had never before intended to pursue. She was special though. Over the course of the last few months since he came from the veil Harry had been regaling Sirius and Teddy (mostly Sirius) with tales of the Golden Trio’s Hogwarts years. Their exploits embarrassingly put the Marauder’s to shame. He was proud of Jamie’s son. He grew up well despite the Dursley’s neglect.

Hermione surprisingly had a wild streak a mile wide. Not all of the things the Golden Trio got up to, were the boys doing or idea. She was their very own mastermind. It was a massive turn on.

They were in the Grimmauld Place library at the moment finishing up the showier bits of magic to the map. Hermione was standing at one of the tables in the back bent over, researching small details. While he sat in an armchair watching her. She had a beautiful arse. It was the perfect heart shape that men have loved since the beginning of time and Sirius was no different.

“Maybe if we switch the order of the spells it would be more effective.”

“It’s perfect the way it is. I do not think we can improve it any more than we already have, Kitten.” Sirius was slightly exasperated. Hermione was a perfectionist.

She stood up holding a parchment in her hand and walked to the chairs. Without watching where she was going she sat on Sirius lap much to her embarrassment and his pleasure.

“Well, Hell Kitten. I didn’t know you missed me this much.” He smirked as he snaked an arm around her waist holding her there as he watched the path of her blush color her neck and shoulders. He made to kiss the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders but stopped at the last moment, struggling with what he wanted to do and what Harry advised him to do. She was going to be the death of him.

In the end he decided to stick to the plan. Five steps to winning Hermione Granger’s heart. Step number one, give her respect while still showing her that he was interested. Check. Step two, constantly give her opportunities to fall for him, hence the maps. Check. Step three, make her want him. He smirked. Check. He could smell her arousal. Step four, flaunt his intelligence. Check, he had seen her impressed looks since they started their project. Step five, Marry her.

That last one stumped him. He wasn’t like James who could propose a thousand times, be shot down, and go back for more. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Jaime, but his pride just couldn’t take that many rejections. That was why James had always been the better man.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sitting in a darkened and quiet room, Flint took another sip of fire whiskey. It had taken him weeks to recover from his latest punishment. He was pondering if it was all worth it, getting rid of the Mudblood Bitch. Not that he didn’t believe in it but he was damn sure he didn’t sign up for torture from one master to another. It was supposed to be different this time. He should have known though that following a group of men who had been in the center of Voldemort’s circle would put him right back in the position he was in during the war. He only supported Voldemort because his brother Marcus had been held captive for two weeks at Malfoy Manor. He did what he had to, to protect his family.

Now there was no one holding an axe over his head nor his family’s. What could they do to him if he went straight to Potter with what he knew. Nothing. So why did he allow them to torture him? Damned if he knew.  He decided that if they wanted her, they could get her themselves. He would be quietly prejudiced and hate her from afar.

Drunk and with very little functioning motor skills, Flint scribbled a note to his new masters.

_I’m done. Get the fucking girl yourself._

_-Flint_

He threw open the window sticking his head into the darkness calling for his owl. When the beautiful barn owl landed on the sill, he tied the note clumsily to her leg.

“Take this to Rabastian Lestrange. Drop it and leave or he will kill you.” He stroked her feathers for a moment before she took flight. His words slurring slightly as he began to sway. Better sit down.

How the youngest Lestrange brother managed not to die at the Battle of Hogwarts was beyond him. The man was just as deranged as his late sister in law, and every Auror in the country was searching for him. Potter had a special little spot in his heart for anyone relating to Bellatrix. Something about being held captive at the Manor. Join the Fucking club, Potter. Thinks he so special. He got out, he got his friends out, but did he stop to think that there might have been others in the cells next to theirs, a cell full of children? They were the children of Death Eaters therefore not worth his time. Flint scowled into his drink. Had the Dark Lord been even a smidge less pissed off after their grand escape those children might have lived.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius and Hermione had gotten their first interested buyer. It was Lisette Lestrange, a distant relative of the mad brothers who followed Voldemort. She invited them to the Manor to take a look around and to settle on a price. She had indicated her nervousness about living in the huge house when it’s previous master was still alive and his brother not yet captured. Hermione looked at her with sympathy. Sirius narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like it. Something about the whole thing seemed off to him. Hermione shook her head and smiled at his suspicion. The fact that she was relatively unconcerned had him constantly scanning their surroundings. It made him itch. 

“As I was saying, this will be a huge undertaking. Old manor’s such as this have secret passageways and hidden rooms. I would say a rough estimate would be twenty thousand galleons.” Hermione was explaining to the eager woman.

Lisette brushed off the large sum with a wave and commissioned the work with bright eager eyes.

“If you would just sign here, here and initial here we can get started.” Hermione handed Lisette a quill and the woman signed quickly, smiling as she handed it back. Hermione rolled the contract and banished it to the library at Grimmauld Place.

Lisette had given them a tour of the house and left them in one of the three ballrooms on the second floor, stating she had forgotten to send a note to her dear friend this morning. Sirius’ narrowed gaze followed her from the room.

“Why are you so suspicious, Sirius? She is just one woman.” Hermione stroked his arm off handedly trying to calm him down. He had a few dog like tendencies and being petted was a favorite of his. Part of that could be his desire for Hermione’s touch or even the crappy childhood he had. Either way it was something that she always did to calm him down and it worked.

“A woman who is related to one of Voldemort’s most loyal supporters.” He grumbled. They had these arguments already. For the last two days in fact ever since they received the owl.

“Sirius, give it a rest. We have been here for hours and the only disturbing thing we have seen were massive dust bunnies.” The house elves had been taken away from the pureblooded families until a contract between the families and elves were made. The elves who truly loved their families and were treated well were settled back right away. Those that were mistreated were offered the chance to choose a new family from those that applied. It had taken Hermione nagging Kingsley for a year to make that happen. Only when Harry stepped in, in memory of Dobby did the Minister yield.

Harry had a few house elves for Potter manor but never provided any to Grimmauld Place knowing Hermione’s distaste for ‘Slave labor’. This was a topic that Hermione and Sirius constantly fought over. He felt it was his duty to offer his home for the house elves and she couldn’t understand why he felt enslaving them was doing them a favor. He would convince her though, even if it took him the rest of his life.

Hermione pulled out a large blank parchment, the base to the new map and laid it on the dusty floor. Sirius watched as she cast several nonverbal spells over it effortlessly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The large eagle owl flew into the room landing heavily on the arm of a chair. Long slender fingers untied the scroll attached to the proffered leg.

_They are here_

The woman smiled. It has begun.

The owl flew back out quickly not expecting an answer. The strong wings beating a gust of air throughout the room, making the peeling wallpaper flutter.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny pulled Hermione aside during the weekly Weasley family dinner. The door had snapped shut behind the two woman as soon as they cleared the doorway.

“So how are things?”

“Things?”

“Yes.”

“Um good I guess.”

Ginny made an impatient noise.

“I meant with Sirius! Now that you both see each other constantly.”

“Well, nothing is really going on. He hasn’t done anything to me in a while. He probably has lost interest.”

“I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“He comes over to complain to Harry all the time. I was there for his last tantrum.”

“What does he complain about?”

“You don’t notice him unless he is being outrageous. I know that is not true though. So what is going on with you two?”

“I like him.”

“Obviously.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing.”

“What?!” she hissed. “Why?”

“Sirius will never settle down. Remember what he was like right before he went into the veil? He had a different woman every week.”

“Wow, ‘Mione, you need to give him a chance and please remember Sirius had twelve years in Azkaban then.”

“That is not why he slept around.”

“Maybe he slept around because he felt weird about liking the sixteen-year-old best friend of his Godson.”

“Ew. I doubt that.”

“Yeah…” Ginny realized how bad that truly sounded. Not wanting to let Hermione give up on Sirius she plowed ahead.

“Maybe he was searching for a woman, the right woman. Had he continued living, who is to say he wouldn’t have approached you once you grew up?”

“There are too many what if’s Ginny. Sirius is just one of those men who breaks woman’s hearts.”

“And how many broken hearts has he made since he came back?” Ginny asked.

Hermione squirmed as Ginny smiled triumphantly.

“None.” She muttered before wrenching the door open to find Harry and Sirius’ ear pressed to the door.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius was grinning happily throughout dinner ever since hearing that Hermione liked him. He felt the hexes the girls threw at them were worth it. It was nearly an invitation to listen in to a conversation when they didn’t put up silencing wards.

“You do realize they are not going to talk to us for a long time, right?” Harry said miserably.

“Nah, that was just their way of showing affection.” He chuckled.

“Sirius, no.” Harry shook his head wondering if going through the veil had truly unhinged the man.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

“Go on a date with me.”

Hermione looked down at Sirius whose head was resting on her thigh while she read. They were in the Black Library once again relaxing after getting back from the Weasley’s. it was starting to become a habit of theirs.

“Excuse me?”

“Go on a date with me. Let me show you how good it can be between us.”

“Sirius…”

“Please?”

“I don’t think…”

“Just once. If you don’t like it, I won’t ask for another.”

“I don’t want to ruin this.” She gestured widely indicating everything.

“Whatever happens we will always be friends, Kitten.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“Do you want promises? I can give you promises. Are you ready?”

“Fine. One date.” Hermione sighed. Sirius’s stomach clenched in anticipation. She said yes! Who cares if it was somewhat reluctantly. She would come around.

“You won’t regret it.” He said. He closed his eyes as her hands ran through his hair.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius was nervous. Everything was riding on this one night. If he screwed up now, he wouldn’t get another chance with this witch. He was taking her out to a place he and the Marauders used to frequent and he wanted everything to be perfect. Harry was sitting on his bed with Teddy on his lap watching him get dressed and pace.

“What if she hates it?”

“She will love it”

“What if…”

“Sirius, she will love it. Calm down.”

He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, straightening his shoulders as he left the room.

“Good Luck!” Harry gleefully called.

Sirius walked down to the library where they agreed to meet. The plan was that they would apparate together as she didn’t know where they were going.

“You look good Sirius.” Hermione said quietly as she stood in the doorway. She was gesturing to his dark jeans and leather jacket.

He snapped his head around. She was wearing a knee length casual blue dress. It hugged her curves just enough to hint at what he knew was there and yet was tastefully modest. She was beautiful.

“Hello Kitten.” He said. His eyes were darkened with emotion. “Ready?”

“Ready as I will ever be.” She bravely smiled. He was positive that she was just as nervous as he was. That is what Harry said anyway. They walked together out of the house, leaving the wards and turning on the spot, apparating with a pop.

They arrived in front of a small stone cottage with white shutters, creeping roses trailing up the trellises and walls all the way around. Light was filtering through the windows reminding Hermione of one of her mother’s Thomas Kincaid puzzles that she liked to put together on rainy days.

Sirius laced his fingers together with hers and lightly tugged her to the door. The interior was simple but elegant, as if the owner had collected only their absolute favorite things and used them to furnish the house. The table was set for two, a bottle of wine sat open in the middle.

He held her chair for her as she sat, pushing it in gently behind her and walked around the table sitting himself at the opposite side, smiling softly as he poured their wine.

Hermione jumped when the doorway to the kitchen was filled with floating plates, one for each of them. The silver cover lifted off the moment it touched the table, instantly being banished to the kitchen.

“Sirius, this is…. Incredible. When did you find the time to do this?” She asked breathlessly. He could tell that she was happy and impressed.

“I had help.”

“Where are we?”

“This used to be the Order safe house when James and I first joined. The wards were compromised when Benjy Fenwick died and we had to abandon it but it was surprisingly well taken care of. The cottage had been owned by the Longbottom family but when I came back and had access to the Black fortune, I approached Augusta with an offer. I honestly think she forgot about the place and happily sold it to me at a great price for old times’ sake. I knew her son very well. He was a Gryffindor two years above us. He was a talented Auror.”

“If they forgot about it, how was it taken care of?” she inquired not missing Sirius wince.

“When I arrived there were two excited house elves. Glease and her son Nobby. They come with the house and are ecstatic to serve a family. I know how you feel about it. I know you know how _I_ feel about it, but please remember they want to be here. I couldn’t kick them out of their home of nearly forty years.”

“Of course not. As long as that is what they want and you offer to pay them.”

Sirius was a bit surprised to say the least. He expected fireworks.

“Don’t look at me like that. I am reasonable. I just want to make sure they are treated well.”

He nodded in agreement, his head tilting in confusion. She was not acting the way he expected. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Maybe this wasn’t Hermione at all, but a polyjuiced interloper.

“What have you done with Hermione?” He asked seriously.

Hermione laughed.

“Did I shock you that much then?” her eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Yes! What was the first thing you asked me when I woke up in St. Mungos?”

“I asked you if you remembered any of us.” She said chuckling at his use of Ministry approved safety measures.

He visibly relaxed and wore a dumbfounded expression. It was her but why wasn’t she more upset about the house elves? She was an enigma.

“So, why did you want a date with me?” Hermione asked looking down at the table and flushed prettily.

“I like you. I like you more than I have ever liked a woman. You are smart, beautiful, creative, strong, fun, and you never let me just win. I can’t promise you a story book happily ever after but I can promise you that I am faithful and loyal. We will fight and we are both stubborn so Harry is going to have to talk us both down but I won’t leave. I want a committed relationship. I want a family and I want to do it all with you. Will you be with me and try for something more?” He cleared his throat.

Hermione was shocked. So shocked that she didn’t say anything for several minutes. It was starting to make him nervous again. He had just bared his soul to her. He desperately wanted her to say yes.

“More?”

“I want to marry you someday.” He swallowed hard. He hoped he didn’t just scare her away. After a moment Hermione lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

“Sirius,”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”


	6. Bubbles and Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is truly a gentleman at heart.

# Chapter Six: Bubbles and Legs

 

Sirius was in a piss poor mood. Their latest client had requested a map not only of his house but the entire perimeter of his property. It wouldn’t have been a big deal except that it was November and raining, and it had been raining for the last three days. Sirius was cold, wet, and grumpy. When laying spells for the maps, personal comfort spells get in the way, meaning he had been cold and wet all day. Once Hermione finished the house, Sirius sent her back to Grimmauld. At least one of them could avoid the dreary day.

Sirius walked into Grimmauld and into silence. Where the bloody hell was Hermione? He called her name a few times while walking through the house. More silence meeting his inquiries. He walked up to the second floor where they both had their rooms and came to a stop outside of the shared bathroom. The light was on and the door was cracked. He pushed the door open softly.

“Hermione are you in here?” Nothing. He was starting to get worried.

He stepped into the bathroom and his whole demeanor changed. His lips tilted up in a fond smile even while his eyes began to heat up. Hermione had fallen asleep in the bath. She was laying in an ancient claw foot tub that took up far more room that Sirius would have liked. Her glass of wine was on the floor near her hand which was hanging out of the tub. The bubbles which once reached her hair had mostly popped, leaving a delectable view of the tops of her breasts and her incredible legs which were draped over the edge.

“Hermione, Love, you can’t stay in here.” He gently shook her shoulder.

“Sirius…” she moaned. He brought his hand back as if he was burnt. That wasn’t the case. He wanted that moan to mean what he thought it meant, but she was sleeping. He did have some boundaries after all. He would like her sober and awake for that, obviously.

He reached into the tub and pulled the plug out, letting the tepid water drain. He found one of the biggest, fluffiest towels he owned and laid it on top of her once the water had completely drained. Averting his eyes, he stepped into the role of a gentleman effortlessly. See what kind of things he could do when he wanted to? He chuckled at himself. Look at all of this self-restraint.

He lifted her out of the tub and carried her into her room, gently setting her on her bed. His wand was still in his pocket as he wanted to take care of her with his own hands. He left the towel around her and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He smoothed some of her curls back as she settled into her bed, it was a bonus that she was a talker in her sleep.

“Sirius…So sweet… sometimes…” she muttered rolling onto her side with her back towards Sirius. He frowned what did she mean sometimes? He was sweet all the time! rolling his eyes, he left her to her delusional muttering and walked back into the bathroom. He stripped his wet clothes off and dropped them on the floor. He ignored the tub in favor of the shower and turned on the tap, sighing heavily as he stepped under the steaming spray. The hot water pounded into his muscles on his back and shoulders as his thoughts drifted back to the way Hermione looked laying in the tub.

She was a goddess among women, not just the way she looks but also her fiery personality. It drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He could no more turn away than he could kill himself. She was in his brain.

He grew hard as the focus of his fantasy took a turn. In his vision, Hermione had woken up and ran her slender fingers over her smooth leg. Her eyes were come hither as she beckoned for him to join her in the tub. He stood and stripped off his clothes as she sat up so that he could slip in behind her.

Sirius took his cock in his hand and started a slow stroking as his fantasy heated up. His head resting against the tiled wall.

As fantasy Sirius pulled Hermione back to him he felt her pressed flush to his front, her bum cradling his hard cock. She arched her back driving it further between her cleft. It drove him wild. He kissed her shoulder leaving tiny love bites in a trail to her collar bone before lifting his head to nibble on her ear as she gasped and moaned her pleasure.

She turned around, forcing his legs between hers so that she was straddling him. His cock was twitching furiously, pulsating as she lowered herself to rub her clit against his muscular abdomen. He brought his hands up to her hips, helping her roll them in an effort to get the desired friction. They were both getting frustrated, neither as close as they would like. Holding her from him with one hand, Sirius adjusted his erection to prod her entrance. Her teeth had captured her bottom lip, making it plump and redden. With a groan from them both, Hermione slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

Arching her back, she made her breasts thrust in his face. The water slowly air drying off of her emerged body, goose pimples raised on her skin. Her dark pink nipples hardened into twin peaks of deliciousness as Sirius leaned in to capture one of them between his lips. He sucked, licked and teased them. The faster he worked the faster she did.

He knew the moment she was close. Her legs were quivering and her inner walls were starting to ripple.

“Oh My Fucking God! Sirius!” she screamed into the empty bathroom as she came around him, squeezing his pick until he thought he was going to explode. She rode out her orgasm and kept up her pace for him. She was so incredible. Sirius came with a loud groan.

Sirius slipped out of his fantasy as he came all over his hand and the floor of the shower. If sex with Hermione was half as good as his fantasies, he would die a happy man.

He finished his shower quickly after that, shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his hips. He quickly walked to his room, the corridors were slightly chilly from the November weather.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was staring in shock at the Daily Profit. On the front page was a large black and white of her previous boss, Alexander Flint. He had been found this morning right next to entrance to the Ministry, dead. His body was so mangled that the Mortuary at St. Mungo’s had a whole team dedicated to the mystery man. There hasn’t been a murder this high profile since the last group of Death Eaters had been rounded up. It reminded everyone of the fear and uncertainty at the height of the second war. People would soon start to panic. The Aurors would move on this fast, probably calling in favors and retiree’s.

“Sirius, maybe we should hold out on going to any of our clients today. Two out of three of them were on the opposite sides of the war, and even though Lisette wasn’t even in the country at the time, she is Rabastian’s cousin. He is still out there somewhere.”

“I’m okay with that, we haven’t had any down time in weeks.”

They heard Ginny yelling from the library and they both ran up to see what was wrong.

“Ginny, what’s wrong? Is it Harry?”

“No it’s Ron. Harry asked him to comeback just for this case and those two idiots found themselves in the middle of something nasty. They found not only Rabastian Lestrange but a cauldron full of Polyjuice potion. They found that he had close to fifteen captives in the basement of the dingy house he had been hiding out in.”

“Is Ron okay?”

“He is in St. Mungo’s.”

“Did they capture Rabastian?” Sirius asked.

“No, he cast something nasty at Ron and Harry lost him once he ran beyond the boundary. The other Aurors are crawling all over that house searching for any clue as to where he might be.”

“We will follow you through to St. Mungo’s, Ginny.” Hermione said as she grabbed the beaded bag that she only recently stopped carrying around and took the floo to the hospital.

The second she moved from in front of the grate, Sirius stepped out and siphoned the ashes off of them both. He put a comforting arm around her as they followed Ginny to the waiting room.

Pansy was a complete mess, sobbing and ordering any nurses around that she could find. The Healer came out to usher the group in the room. He told them that Ron was stable but still unconscious.

“Pans, let them do their jobs.” Ginny said to the distraught woman. Taking her shoulders and steering her to the room that Ron was in. Harry was sitting on one of the chairs, head between his knees buried in his hands. He was obviously blaming himself. Sirius put one hand on his Godson’s shoulder, letting him know that he was there if and when Harry needed him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius’ waist glad that he wasn’t part of the investigation. Sirius held her tightly with one arm as she cried into his shirt. Ron looked pretty beat up. His skin was turning a terrible waxy grey color. He wasn’t sure if Ron would make it.

They must have been there for hours when Ron’s eyelids finally fluttered and he was immediately suffocated by the shaking body of his girlfriend.

All of the healers except one filed out of the room, leaving the recuperating man with his family.

“I told you to leave this for the Aurors! You haven’t been out in the field in over a year. Why didn’t you listen to me?” Pansy raged.

“I love you too Pans.” Ron smiled at her as she pulled back. He had stunned her into silence. That was Ron, he was always choosing the worst times to declare his feelings.

“Ronald Weasley you utter prat!” she yelled before dissolving into another round of tears.

“What did I say?” he asked confusedly as Hermione shook her head and Ginny glared as she patted Pansy on the back.

The healer cleared his throat and addressed the group, updating the intimidating war heroes on the status of one of their own.

“He was hit with a spell that we believe is the creation of the caster. It has all of the normal signatures you find in these types of things. As best as we can tell it was a tissue eating disorder that starts inside the body and eats its way through eventually. Lucky we got to him right away and there will be no lasting damage. We will keep him for a few days before we release him just to be sure.”

“Thank Merlin!” Molly said voicing every one’s thoughts.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was a ball of nervous energy. Ever since Ron ended up in the hospital, she had been acting like a caged tiger. She was bursting at the seams, she needed to get out of there. Sirius watched her for two days. His rug would have holes before the week was over at this rate. They needed to do something to keep busy. They had pushed all of the map making work to the back burner since their clientele was mostly Slytherin families, just to be on the safe side.

“Kitten, come here.” Sirius finally said. Hermione jumped forgetting she wasn’t alone in the room. Sirius rolled his eyes. Who could forget he was in the room?

“Why don’t we get back to the maps. Harry had looked into all of the leads and our customers. He cleared them this morning. Let’s start with Lisette’s. Her map is almost finished. The only thing we need to add is the spell to reveal the true names and where they are in the house. It shouldn’t take us long. Two hours, tops.”

Hermione nodded sighing in resignation. She wanted to get it finished as well.

“Okay. Give me five to tell Harry where we are going.”

“I can do that if you want to go get our cloaks.”

“Okay.”

Sirius watched Hermione as she rushed out of the room. He smiled and chuckled as he walked over to the floo and after calling out Harry’s office, he stuck his head in the fireplace.

“Harry, I am taking Hermione over to the Lestrange place to finish that map.”

“I really rather you wouldn’t. It is the Lestrange place.”

“You have been over there for the last two days with a team of Aurors. Do you really think there is something there?”

“No, but you can never be too cautious.”

“And this comes from the guy who jumped into danger at the first whiff of trouble all through school.”

“Oi, you weren’t Mr. Safety either!”

“Bah. I never got caught.”

“Neither did I, mostly.”

“Okay boys take this somewhere else!”  Auror Murray barked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I suppose if you are with her there is no harm.” Harry capitulated.

“We will be fine. We will see you tonight at Molly and Arthur’s.”

“Sure, sure.”

Sirius pulled his head back and immediately noticed Hermione bouncing from one foot to the other.

“Ready to go, Kitten?”

“Yes. Let’s apparate. I don’t’ feel like going through the floo this time.”

Sirius nodded his head and shrugged on the heavy cloak that Hermione had brought down. He noticed that she placed a new spell on it, ‘Impervious’. He smiled. What a sweet thing she was.

He leaned in close and paused for a moment before closing the distance. His lips captured hers in a slow and sweet kiss. She had a floral smell that made him think of rolling in a meadow in his animagus form. It was utterly addicting.  She was soft in all of the places that he was hard. It made him want to push her up against the wall and say maps be damned. It was a kind of torture for him to pull away and not deepen the kiss but he was still proving to her that they were good together. That he was mature enough for something more than a quick shag.

This is the kind of stuff James did for Lily but as time progressed Sirius realized that he wanted this. The slow and steady relationship until marriage. It was just that he was completely out of his depth. It wouldn’t stop him from trying though. He wanted the life he envisioned with her more than he wanted anything.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked him after he had pulled away but was staring at her.

“I love you Hermione.”

She looked shell shocked, totally thrown.

“You do?” she asked breathlessly.

“I do. I have ever since I ruined your first date. You know, I mercilessly teased James for proposing to Lily the very first time he met her, but now I get it. I wanted your attention and I got it any way I could. Now, I can kiss you any time I want, I can show you what you mean to me, I can tell you I love you without the fear that you would run away from me. I feel like I can take on anything and win. You make me a better man.” Sirius leaned in and kissed the tears off of her cheeks. He had no idea he could or would ever be so sappy. She deserved every bit of romance and corniness he could think of.

“I love you too.” She whispered. His heart skipped a beat. He truly didn’t expect her to say it back. “I had a crush on the older version of you before you fell in the veil and I crushed on you when you shamelessly flirted with me but I didn’t fall in love with you until the other night. Did you know I woke up when you were carrying me to my bedroom when I fell asleep in the tub?”

Sirius shook his head. He was convinced that she had been out like a light.

“You were so sweet and took care of me before you got out of your wet clothes. You had to be freezing. Maybe I loved you before then, but that is when without a doubt I realized it.”

“Merlin woman! Any more of this and I will never let you leave.” He smiled at her and kissed her again, nibbling for just a moment on her lower lip that she loved to chew on. It was his turn.

He took a step back and looked at her a moment more before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. He gently pulled her with him as he left Grimmauld and apparated them both to the outer boundary of the Lestrange estate.

Usually Lisette was waiting for them in the foyer, having felt them pass the wards. But today was different, there wasn’t a sound except the creaking doors in the darkened house.

“Ms. Lestrange? It’s Hermione and Sirius. We are here to finish the map. Hello?”

“I don’t think she is here Kitten. Let’s finish then move on to the next order.”

Hermione dug out the nearly finished map and laid it on the floor in the entryway and began to cast the final spells.

“Sirius, are you there?” they heard yelling coming from the study. Sirius walked in and kneeled down in front of the floo.

“Harry? What’s going on?”

“I need your help with something. Can you come to the Ministry? It will only take an hour.”

“After all the hassle you gave me for bringing Hermione here, you want me to leave her alone?”

“She will be fine. She would kill us if she thought we were coddling her.”

“That’s true. Alright I’ll come through.”

“No, talking is one thing but we can’t open the floo for travel.”

“Are you joking?”

“I wish I were, that would make my life easier.”

“Ok. I’ll be right there.”

Harry pulled his head out of the floo and their connection ended. Sirius didn’t feel right about this. Something wasn’t right.

“Everything alright?” Hermione asked him in between spells.

“Harry asked me to come to the Ministry. Do you want to come?”

“No. I just want to finish this. I think it will take ten more minutes.”

“I can wait then.”

“That’s not necessary. Go on. I’ll meet you at the Burrow when I am done.”

“Okay, if you need anything…”

“I helped defeat Voldemort, I can handle getting home.”

Sirius’ lips thinned in disapproval. He dared not say another word. His witch had a temper. He dropped a kiss on her hair and walked until he was out of the boundary. He looked at the house for a few moments warring with indecision before apparating to the Ministry.

 

 


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor decisions

# Chapter Seven: Regret

 

Sirius walked into the Aurors office looking incredibly peeved. First Harry had requested his presence then he never informed the front desk. It was like Harry made this trip as difficult as possible for him. On top of that he was already annoyed because he really didn’t want to leave Hermione alone at Lestrange Manor.

Sirius walked to Harry’s desk and scowled. He didn’t even look up. Scowling Sirius brought his hand down on the wood, making Harry jump.

“Damnit Sirius! Sirius? What are you doing here?” Harry asked looking around his Godfather’s body to see if Hermione was with him.

“Oh Fuck! It wasn’t you.” Sirius said stomach rising to meet his throat as the bile reached his mouth. Hermione was in danger. He whirled around leaving the Ministry at a near run.

Harry realizing something was going on caught up with the panicked man and started grilling him for specifics.

“What is going on?”

“An hour ago while Hermione and I were finishing up at the Lestrange place, you floo called me and asked me to come in right away. Hermione insisted that she would be okay alone, but if that wasn’t you then someone wanted to get to her. I should have known when you floo called but told me I couldn’t come through to you or that you couldn’t come to me. Stupid!”

“The Lestrange Manor is not hooked up for the floo. Whoever that was, must have already been in the house. No matter what we do, or how fast we go, it is already too late.”

“Don’t say that. Hermione is a fighter; she will never willingly leave with someone.”

“Unless she thinks it’s you or me or if she even sees it coming.” Harry said grimly.

“Dear Merlin!” Sirius gasped. He looked like a wild man. He tried to be focused and determined, feeling like he was fighting a losing battle.

Once they arrived at the apparition point, they both turned on the balls of their feet and apparated. They appeared outside the gates of Lestrange Manor as usual but when they tried to cross the wards, they were unable. Without skipping a beat, Sirius began ripping through the mixture of old and new wards. He narrowed his eyes. Only two people could have set these wards. One of them was in Azkaban and the other was on the run.  He wouldn’t so easily forgive the man who kidnaped Hermione.

Harry had left and arrived once more while Sirius was busy destroying wards. He had brought a large contingent of Aurors and curse breakers to help get into the Manor. Bill Weasley quickly offered to come and help when Harry had stopped at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes for Ron. He looked at Sirius in astonishment. He had no idea how powerful Sirius really was until that very moment. There was an art to the way that man took down wards.

It took them four hours, fifty-three minutes, and six seconds to break through the wards. When the Aurors and Sirius invaded the house, Hermione was gone and there was no sign of a struggle.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Sirius, Harry, and the Weasley’s arrived at Grimmauld Place worried and on the verge of a meltdown. Harry wasn’t speaking to Sirius, Sirius wasn’t speaking to anyone, and Bill was trying to keep everyone calm.

“It has to be Lestrange, I just know it.” Harry fumed. “And I told you it wasn’t safe! I fucking told you!” He yelled at Sirius.

“You searched that house, you and all of the Aurors crawled over it for _days_! Don’t you dare blame this on me!” Sirius yelled back.

“This is not either of your faults. Neither of you are mind readers. Yes, there are things both of you could have done differently but you didn’t. This is how it all turned out. Let’s talk about what we already know. We are not helping Hermione by fighting!” Bill said evenly.

Sirius looked mutinous as Harry visibly deflated before he centered himself, his Auror training kicking in.

“He’s right. We did search every inch of that house. We even had the curse breakers in there. Although I did think it odd that it didn’t look lived in despite its ownership passing to Lisette Lestrange. Where have you been meeting her?” Harry asked Sirius.

“At the Estate. Don’t think we didn’t notice the entire house was covered in dust and our track marks. I doubt she spent any time there in between the times we were. We just thought that she was staying elsewhere until the map was completed.” Sirius said around tightened lips.

“Speaking of the map, I assume Hermione, has it?” Bill said.

“Yes…” Sirius trailed off while a crazy gleam began to build in his eye. “It’s completely mad but if she kept it, it would be perfect.”

“What are you on about?”

“We made a prototype for that house. We were going to use it to compare techniques between Lestrange Manor and the Burrow. Hermione also wanted to incorporate a new feature that gave us a Master duplicate to not only ensure the maps are not tampered with but also that our clients would be able to order as many as they want without us having to make an entirely new map each time.”

“That’s brilliant.” Bill said gob smacked.

Harry and Sirius grinned knowingly at each other before they remembered they were angry.

“Yes, well it is Hermione. If she wasn’t shocking everyone with her brilliance I would be surprised.” Sirius was obviously very proud of her.

“Well, Sirius, go get that map.”

Sirius was already out of the door, heading to the library where they kept the files for the map making business.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione woke up with her whole body bound in black ropes. Her mouth tasted like she had been chewing on pennies and tampons. She glanced around the dark room, holding her eyes wide open in an effort to see something, anything.

“Lumos.” A hushed feminine voice said.

Floating blue spheres illuminated the room, controlled by the woman who was sitting in an icy blue and white chintz chair. Her hair was light brown and her entire person was pristine. She was unusually tall but slender like a Tolkien elf. There wasn’t much for curves. She was the kind of woman who was titled, wealthy, and privileged. She had a refined air about her, as if she were doing nothing more strenuous than having tea in the garden. Hermione eyed her in confusion.

“How rude of me. I know we have never met but we had a mutual acquaintance, once. My name is Eglantine Bulstrode.”

“Are you related to Millicent?”

“She was my daughter.”

“Was?”

“She was being held hostage by the Dark Lord during the war. She was murdered right before the final battle.” She showed no emotion. She could have been talking about the weather.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Are you?”

“I can’t say your daughter and I were friends at Hogwarts but I wouldn’t have wished anything to happen to her.”

“That’s funny because you are the reason she is dead.”

“Excuse me.”

“No. I will not _excuse_ you. Had the golden trio looked beyond themselves, they would have noticed the connecting cell held innocent children. But what do our highly esteemed heroes care about that. After all they were the children of Slytherin house and Death Eaters.”

“I was being tortured in the Malfoy Drawing room. What did you expect me to do?”

“If you had died or stayed my daughter and many others would be alive now.”

“You can’t lay that at my feet.” Hermione whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. “besides, had we stayed or died there Voldemort would be ruling Britain.”

“You claim that the three of you, the Golden Trio were trapped in your rolls in the war. Potter was the chosen one, Weasley was the loyal one, and the Mudblood that defied all the stereo types. Well we were trapped too! Did you think every Death Eater wanted to be there? Nearly everyone had a child at stake. And to think we felt _lucky_. At least our daughter wasn’t forced into being branded and forced to complete a suicide mission. Look at the Malfoy’s, I thought. We could be them. But they were the lucky ones. Lucius in prison for life, Narcissa house bound, and Draco picking up the ragged remains of his family name as the head of the family.”

“You think the Malfoy’s were lucky?”

“Not until the moment I read the bit of bloodied parchment scrawled in Narcissa’s neat hand. The news of my daughter’s ‘passing’. Ha! If Potter hadn’t killed him, I would have given it my best shot. She was my precious daughter. Do you know I had such a difficult time getting pregnant? Then carrying her was its own special hell. I wanted her from the very moment I knew about her existence. I prayed for her. If things had been different I would have wanted a house full of children. I failed as a wife when I couldn’t produce a male heir. I always despised Narcissa’s luck. Despite my jealousy, I loved Millicent. It didn’t matter to me that she was a girl. Girls get pampered and spoiled. I failed for the second time in my life as a woman. I couldn’t keep her safe. I couldn’t prevent you and the other saviors of the world leaving my child to die in that horrible place.” The stoic woman was losing the tight hold she had over her emotions. The capillaries in her eyes burst leaving the whites a pinkish red. Her face was held in contempt and jealous rage. It was the face of a grieving mother.

Hermione stood tall in front of her captor. It didn’t matter that Hermione had been little more than a child herself, it didn’t even matter that Millicent died by another’s hand. Hermione was the person she chose to blame. It wasn’t rational. Hermione knew this woman ultimately blamed herself but was unable to live with such condemnation. The truth was Eglantine had two options, shift the blame or go mad. She made her choice. There was nothing Hermione could say in her own defense. This woman wanted to be her judge, jury, and executioner.

The understanding and compassion that flooded her face made Eglantine sputter in rage. How dare this Dirty Mudblood pity her?!

“I think it’s time you pay. To suffer a small amount of the terror and anguish my Millicent had to endure.”

Hermione stood silent. She knew she couldn’t count on the boys to save her, but she hoped. Until then her mind whirled and spun. She was no damsel in distress. How was she going to free herself?

“Aren’t you even interested in the punishment I have procured for you?” Eglantine purred. Her smile widened as Hermione heard foot steps behind her.

Her hair was gently pushed over her shoulder. She could feel the person behind her put his face near the crook of her neck. He smelled of pine needles and leather. Her body shuddered as he laid his nose gently against her skin, inhaling deeply.

“You smell so good, for a dirty little Mudblood.” He rasped in his low sultry voice. Hermione shivered in fear. He chuckled against her shin as he ran his tongue along her neck, nibbling on her ear lobe.

“She is yours, Rab. Do whatever you want with her, just don’t get caught. She is your reward.”

“Finally a reward that I have wanted for the last five years.”

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The group in Grimmauld place was staring at the map dejectedly. Nothing moved. The house was vacant.

“What other houses did you make maps for? Hermione said a lot of your clients were Slytherins.” Harry asked.

“Gerald Greengrass was our latest. His manor was smaller than most of the other older families. I think he commissioned the map out of paranoia. Many of the Slytherin sec was not impressed with his daughter’s marriage to the young Malfoy. Even though Malfoy wanted to commission us for his Manor he understood our refusal. I don’t think he had anything to do with it. Clarence Rowle and Amile Dahl both requested maps but we haven’t started on their orders yet. The young Nott asked for one. He wanted the entirety of his property included. It was the worst job so far. It rained all that week. Eglantine Bulstrode had one made of the London townhouse. We are nearly finished with it. Glynis Pince wanted one of the Hogwarts library. Even though her family alignment was with Voldemort, she stayed securely on the side of the light. That’s what Hermione says anyway. We had to turn down that one too. One Hogwart’s map was enough. Plus, how is Teddy going to sneak around the castle if the map is in the hands of a teacher?” Sirius asked. Harry snickered, that sounded like the Godfather he had gotten used to while at school.

“Let’s question Nott first. He was at school with us. Maybe there is something there.”

The Aurors and volunteers nodded and shrugged in acquiescence. Wherever the Great Harry Potter led, they would follow.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was having severe flashbacks of her time writhing on the floor of the Malfoy’s Drawing room. Even though the person standing over her this time was a man, she still kept envisioning Bellatrix’s cruel face floating above her. She was panting and crying. In the space of the few precious pain free moments he allowed her, she gulped in the fetid air of the shit hole he brought her to. They were obviously underground but it didn’t look like a dungeon at all. In fact, it looked like one of the bedrooms from Lestrange Manor.

Rabastian leaned forward to run his hand from her waist to thigh. It was clear that watching her in pain was a turn on for him. She was just relieved that he didn’t want her to be tortured into insanity, yet. While she had the moments that seemed like eternity where he had his hands on her, she started putting a plan of escape together. What would be the worst torture that she could endure? She knew that she wouldn’t be leaving that room unscathed. She had no way out quite yet. He was very thorough at warding the room and since he had snapped her wand back in the first room she was first kept in, she was stuck.  Hermione knew that she couldn’t stop the torture but maybe she could control it. Which would be the easiest for her to bear, rape or Cruciatus? If he had his way, it would be both.

He stood above her once again flicking his wand at her body.

“Crucio.” He cruelly grinned, eyes half lidded in desire.

Hermione screamed throatily. She was losing her voice from the harsh sounds being ripped from her. When he finally let up after what seemed like days but was actually only thirty seconds, she made her decision. If he continued with the cruciatus, she wouldn’t make it much longer. Her family and friends would be caring for the shell of her body for however long it lived. If it was sex, perhaps she could come out of that with therapy. A lot of therapy. But she would be alive.

She didn’t think he wanted _her_. Not really. It was what she represented. Just as Eglantine blamed her for her daughter’s death, Rabastian blamed her for the fall of his much beloved brother. In his mind the worse form of torture was what he was conditioned to find erotic. He was a sadist and she was his new toy.

Hermione got up on her knees in front of her tormentor. She swallowed hard before she reached up and ran her hand lightly up his leg, looking up into his sneering, lust filled face.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Theo was thrown up against the wall in his own fucking home. He snarled at the rough treatment by Saint Potter and his goon squad.

“Where is she?” Harry yelled in Theo’s drunk face.

“Who?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Lost your fucking pet, Potter?” His upper lip curled in disdain.

That was the last thing he remembered until cold water was thrown on his face two hours later. His hands were tied behind the back of the uncomfortable wooden chair he had been forced into. Not that he remembered it.

“I don’t know where the fucking Gryffindor Princess is.” Theo narrowed his eye, the one that wasn’t completely swollen shut.

“I guess it’s fucking lucky that we have a Legilimens on our roll. Isn’t it.” Ron said.

“And who would that be?”

“Me.” The cold drawl of Draco Malfoy filled the room. Theo’s throat bobbed. He was fucked and he knew it. Draco needed the notoriety of being a part of the DMLE. He wouldn’t be protecting an old school mate.

Draco pulled up a chair and sat right in front of Theo and waited until he got a hold of himself and looked into Draco’s eyes of his own volition.

Draco sank beneath the surface of his thoughts and floated on the stream of memories that was Theo’s first line of defense. It was clear to Draco that Theo was not trying to stop him, the defenses were always kept in place. Old war habits that Draco understood well.

Once he passed the slow eddy of Theo’s childhood, he sunk deeper into his psyche. Memories of the war and of school rushed through. Draco calmly let them go. He didn’t need to see those anyway. He started searching deliberately through the newer memories, stopping to look into one in particular.

Theo was watching Hermione map out the inside of his mansion while her lap dog worked outside in the freezing rain. It was easy to tell from the memory that Theo had some deeply buried desires for the brilliant witch. Draco nearly snorted. Half of the Slytherin’s in their year had boners for that witch. She was the forbidden fruit.

He followed the memory to the next by a thin connecting ribbon. He dropped in the middle of a gentleman’s club. Theo was at a table in the corner nursing the amber comfort of the latest in many glasses of fire whiskey’s. He was angry and heartbroken. Hermione had once again ignored his owl. She went on a date with Zabini but wouldn’t give him the time of day? Fuck that! He was wealthier, better connected, and he loved her more Damnit! The only thing Blaize had on him was his looks. Zabini was gifted with a face that women adored. Even his brilliant Hermione chose his lovely face over the entire package that Theo represented.

He looked up as another patron entered the establishment. He did a quick double take when he realized who he was looking at. Long shaggy black hair, toned body, cruel twist to his lips. Even disguised with a glimmer, Theo would recognize the walking terror anywhere. What the hell was Rabastian Lestrange doing in a gentleman’s club in Diagon Alley. Did he want Potter to catch him?

Theo stiffened when the older man turned in his direction and pierced him with his eyes. Recognition flickered as he dismissed the staff and strode towards Theo’s table.

“Look at what we have here. The young and esteemed Nott Heir. Congratulations on gaining the family seat so early in your life.”

Theo, as drunk as he was, knew better than to poke a dragon in its eye, even if it did appear to like you. Maybe the dragon was complacent to lure in the unsuspecting fool as its next meal. That is how Theo felt, impaled by Rabastian’s gaze.

“Rabastian.”

“You boy have the wonderful opportunity to prove that you are every bit the man your father is. I have a job and if everything goes well the reward will exceed every desire. She is the perfect prize.”

“She?”

“I was hired to kidnap a lioness, the only one that ever mattered. Are you in?”

“Rabastian, you can’t kidnap anyone let alone a Gryffindor. Potter is already searching for you. If you add another crime on top of that especially if it is one of his friends, that will be it for you. You would not get a cozy cell to share with your brother.” Theo whispered looking around them frantically. He dropped several galleons on the wooden table and swiftly apparated back to Nott Manor.

Draco eased out of Theo’s mind and turned a grim face to Potter.

“Theo doesn’t know where he is, but I think I do. I can give you a pensive account of what I saw in Theo’s mind for later review. Will you trust me?”

Potter stared at the blond man, standing proudly toe to toe with him. It was no secret that Draco was reformed, He helped put away many of the lower form Death Eaters in the last three years. With a curt nod from the Head of the DMLE, Draco’s lip twitched into a near smile that was gone as quickly as it came.

“I think she is being held in the dungeons among the ruins of the original Lestrange castle in Cardiff.”

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

“I knew you would come around Poppet.” He smiled in a boyish half smile. Her fingers were resting lightly on the front of his trousers on the zip between the button and his erection. She struggled to stand, her muscles seized as tremors and aftershocks of the torture curse wracked her body. The more painful and difficult it was for her to move, the more turned on he was. When she was finally standing, she applied pressure and rested her hands on his chest.

His hands circled her tiny waist as he pulled her into his body violently, making her gasp in pain. He trailed his hand up her body to cup her face. He forced her chin up waiting until she was looking into his eyes. Once he was sure she would remain thus, he moved both of his hands to her blouse slowly unbuttoning each pearlescent stud.

 


	8. Not My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, Hermione is a BAMF

# Chapter Eight: Not My Girl, You Fucking Reprobate!

Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be leading the charge to save Hermione Granger? Harry thought as Draco was telling the team where they would be stationed. He had created a spell that showed the layout of a property. It wasn’t fancy like Sirius and Hermione’s maps but it was good enough for planning. Harry watched as the once disgraced blond stood tall and proud as he gave direction.  
It was common knowledge that after Draco’s trial he became a changed man. Many attributed this to his wife, Astoria. She was a well-known pureblood who didn’t adhere to the pureblood dogma. Whatever was the catalyst of the change wrought in him, he wore it well. Harry wouldn’t say they were friends but they were no longer enemies. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so shocked at Malfoy’s willingness to help save Hermione. He had been just as driven to find her as he was.  
Harry looked over at Sirius who began to argue with Malfoy about his placement. Obviously, anything but the vanguard wouldn’t do.  
“Trained Aurors always go in first.” Malfoy said exasperatedly. Having a civilian on the team at all was shaky anyway. They wanted to put him where he would see the least action. Merlin forbid anything happen to the man while surrounded by the DMLE.  
“I am a trained Auror.”  
“Maybe, but from nearly twenty years ago. That training is outdated.”  
“Half of the men you pulled in for this was trained when me and Jamie went through.”  
“I can’t put you in the first go. How about the second wave.”  
“Do not force me to go rogue.”  
“Do not force me to lose valuable men just to babysit you. One man could be the deciding factor between her life or death.”  
“Exactly! She needs me!”  
“Sirius Mate, Malfoy is right, we can’t let you on the vanguard but take the offer of second wave. You will get to her quicker that way.” Harry said to his desperate Godfather.  
“This is fucking bollocks!” He shouted. “I’ll take second wave, but if anything happens to her because I wasn’t right there…” He trailed off a look of horror on his face.  
“What if I lose her?” He whispered. “It would be like Jamie living without your mom.”  
“She will be okay Sirius. She has to be.”  
“Get ready we leave in five. Suit up!” Malfoy’s voice boomed.  
“Yes, Sir.” Rang through the room as the considerable force answered the man in command.  
Malfoy clapped Sirius on the back.  
“I am going second wave with you.”  
“I don’t need you to babysit me.”  
Malfoy looked offended.  
“I am not your babysitter, I thought you could use a friendly face to fight with you.”  
Sirius look skeptical before Malfoy’s face drained of color and through clenched teeth said “I am not my father.”  
“Neither am I.”  
They stared at each other for a moment gauging the other’s usefulness.  
“You’ll do. Are you a good dueler?” Sirius asked.  
“He’s one of the best. I offer him a job on my squad every time we call him in to consult.” Harry said.  
“If I wanted to be at the ministry’s beck and call I wouldn’t have become a private consultant.” Malfoy snarked.  
“That is the same answer he gives every time but just look at him, in his element as the CO. He clearly wants to be in the DMLE.” Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. It was the usual banter between the two.  
“Alright its go time. Sirius with me. Everyone know where you are apparating to?” Malfoy addressed the teams.  
“Yes, Sir.” The Aurors said in chorus.  
“What are you waiting for then? Go!” Malfoy boomed.  
Grabbing onto Sirius’ arm, Malfoy apparated them to the edge of both the vanguard in which Harry led and the second wave, which Malfoy led.  
Using the practiced hand signals, Harrys group began moving through the ruins as the rest tore down the wards. They were the same ones that had been erected around Lestrange Manor. Sirius smirked. It took him a little over four hours last time, he was determined to have them fall in minutes. He raised his wand and began. Malfoy raised a single blond brow but held his own council. Sirius was quite gifted; he expected Sirius would be though. All Black’s were amazing with wards. Malfoy thought it was the paranoia brought on by years of intense inbreeding. Not that the Malfoy’s were any better.  
Having ripped the wards at the Manor left Sirius practiced and efficient. It took him seven minutes and twelve seconds this time. It was seven minutes and twelve seconds too long.  
Malfoy motioned for the group to move ahead. Sirius knew the moment they found her. Spells ricocheted around the atrium that most of the Aurors were trapped in. Sirius ran to the front elbowing whoever got in his way. It was complete madness. The moment he saw Hermione his heart leapt in his throat. Her right eye was swollen shut and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. But what shocked him and everyone else into stillness, was the fact that she had Rabastian Lestrange at the end of his own wand. And he appeared to have been there for some time. As bad as she looked, he looked so much worse.  
Harry had both hands up in the universal signal of surrender. Her eyes were wild as he crept closer. Sirius watched as her hand went white around the unfamiliar wand.  
“It’s okay Kitten, we are not going to hurt you.” Sirius murmured as he moved closer.  
Her head whipped around towards him. She looked desperate and feral. He motioned to Harry to let him go to her and with a pained nod, Harry stopped moving. Hermione relaxed minutely once she realized all advancement had been stopped. Sirius slid his hand over her trembling one, the one holding the wand.  
“I was going to do it. I had decided to let him rape me, I couldn’t allow him to use the cruciatus anymore. I would have gone mad like Neville’s parents. I had my hands on his body. I leaned in for a kiss but at the last moment I couldn’t do it. That bastard didn’t deserve any part of me willing or not. I tried to head butt him, the way they do in muggle films. It hurts a hell of a lot more than I thought it would.” She whispered. Sirius chuckled lightly. In relief and amusement. Trust Hermione to try something on theory alone.  
“Oh Kitten!” He sighed, pulling her close to his body.  
“The wand is mine now, I can feel it. I won its allegiance.” She murmured before bursting out in giggles. Harry’s lip twitched as he watched Malfoy restrain and silence Hermione’s abductor.  
“How long were you throwing curses at him, Love?” Sirius asked. He really hoped she didn’t use any illegal curses. Not that the wizarding world would put her away for it. Not Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio. He was more worried about how she would handle knowing what curses she used.  
“A long time. I could have been out of here a while ago but once I started hexing him I couldn’t stop. Don’t give me that look Sirius Black! I took a leaf out of Ginny’s book. I used perfectly acceptable spells in several inventive ways.” She sniffed imperiously before breaking out in hysterics again.  
A few words were exchanged between Malfoy and Harry before the former took three of the best from the DMLE to help him escort Rabastian to Azkaban. He would be held there until his trial. Chances are he would be put to death. There was no chance of rehabilitating this monster.  
Harry finally approached them and ran his hands up and down her arms as if he was trying to generate heat. Which he was.  
“You okay ‘Mione? I won’t ask you today but tomorrow I need to come ‘round and get your pensieve account of everything that happened after Sirius left you at the Manor.”  
“Of course, Harry. Thank you.”  
“Thanks are not needed ‘Mione, we are and will forever be family.”  
She started crying, big body wracking sobs. Sirius pulled her closer.  
“I am going to take her home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sirius said to Harry. Without even waiting for Harry’s acknowledgment, Sirius apparated Hermione to Grimmauld Place. She was pressed so tightly against his body, she couldn’t even wobble as side-along apparition usually forced from her. He pushed her body away from his. Her eyes flew to his face in a panic. The wand she had been clutching, let out red sparks in her distress. He gave her a lopsided grin as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. She looped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.  
He lightly kicked open the door to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He reached up behind his neck to pull away her arms but she only tightened them.  
“Stay.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“You make me feel safe. Please stay with me.”  
“Why don’t you get into your pajamas and I’ll do the same. I’ll be right down the hall and then I will come back.”  
“Since when do you wear pajamas?” She asked with a chuckle.  
“I always wear pajamas unless you might see. You are the only reason to go around nude.” He winked at her as she rolled her eyes, a sweet smile dancing on her lips. “I’ll get your pajamas for you. Which drawer?”  
“Top.”  
He visibly paused and gulped. He knew what was most likely in those top drawers. He opened it up with shaking hands as his breath rushed out of him as if he had been punched in the gut. She had thongs. Red lacy bits, pink ribbons that might pass for underwear on a nude beach, black silk ones, and the list went on and on. Fuel for his fantasies for later. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them once more. He tried valiantly to ignore the delectable knickers that had him salivating and grabbed the tiny shorts and the matching top.  
He turned around and tossed them on the bed, mumbling that he would be right back. He heard the clack of the wand being set on the table next to her as he walked out of the room.  
His hand immediately flew to his erection. He undid the button and zip, sighing in relief as he sprung free. Tenting his boxers.  
He tried to think of anything that would make it go away. It was the worst time to hit on her. It was finally thinking of damn Peter Pettigrew that deflated him. That rat bastard.  
Sirius slipped into his black silk sleeping pants and went back to Hermione’s room. He leaned against the frame as he took in the scene before him. She was curled in the fetal position on her side on top of the blankets. He smiled softly at her.  
He walked in slowly not wanting to disturb her slumber and gently pulled the blankets over top of them both as he slid in beside her. He pulled her into his chest and they both sighed simultaneously. This was exactly where they both wanted to be.  
HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG  
Harry cleared his throat loudly in embarrassment. Sirius groaned and pulled the warmth of a naked Hermione ever closer. His eyes flew open. Why was Hermione naked? His morning wood turned from general interest to demanding steel. It bounced in a lonely dance as his cock searched for the warm wetness of Hermione’s body.  
Harry cleared his throat again looking anywhere but the bed. Sirius looked blearily at his Godson.  
“It’s not what it looks like.” Sirius grumbled as he realized he also was naked under the blankets. What the hell happened?  
“Merlin, not again! I nearly died in the crossfire last time.”  
“I swear I have no idea why we are both naked. We were wearing pajamas when we went to sleep.” Sirius said confusedly.  
“It was too hot and I liked the way your hair felt against my skin.” Mumbled Hermione not yet aware of her surroundings, let alone that Harry was even in the room.  
Sirius looked at his Godson desperately. Was he going to be murdered before he even got into Hermione’s knickers?  
“Well when you both get dressed, could you meet me in the library?” Harry said before he whipped around and nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get out of there as fast as possible.  
“We will be right down.” Mumbled an embarrassed Sirius. It’s not like he hadn’t done worse. It was being caught in the buff with the woman he wanted to marry, right after she was pulled from a traumatizing situation. It wasn’t a ringing endorsement in his favor.  
“Wake up Kitten. Harry is waiting for us in the library.” Sirius shook her gently trying to wake her up. She groaned and moved closer to his warmth. His body thought it was a great idea but his mind said no, Harry was waiting.  
He nearly died as he felt her small hand wrap around his velvet head and glide down his length. His already impressive erection grew painful. He closed his eyes. Either this was the sweetest agony or this was the worst torture. He really couldn’t decide until he felt her tongue lap the bead of pre-come off of his cock head. His entire body went ridged and he cracked his eyes open. He watched as Hermione closed her mouth over his length and began to give him the best fucking blow job he had ever received.  
Her lips tightened and she pulled in her cheeks, swirling her tongue around his cock.  
“Oh my God!” He choked out. He laced his right hand through her curls and lightly guided her head as she took him deeper and deeper. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her tugging on his balls. His head fell back against the headboard with a clunk.  
Harry yelled up the stairs.  
“You know what, I’ll just come back later or better yet floo me when you are ready.”  
Sirius heard the front door close as Hermione lifted his balls and massaged his perineum. It felt fucking amazing.  
Fuck it! He thought as he gently pulled her off his cock and flipped her onto her back. He shifted his body so that he was in between her parted legs and leaned in and kissed her lips.  
He devoured them like a man starved. It felt like he had waited forever for this. He kissed his way down her jaw and neck, stopping long enough to make her moan and leaving little pink marks as he went. He kissed the scars on her chest before licking the underside of her left breast. She was writhing beneath him as he teased, licked, and kissed everywhere except where she wanted him to. Her nipples stood out as bright pink pebbles, begging for attention.  
She let out a needy whine as his mouth finally closed over her nipple. He sucked hard and began to flick it with his tongue. His fingers closed over her other nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. Her moving body was the best aphrodisiac that ever existed. His mouth closed over her other nipple as his fingers fondled the now wet and red peak of her left. Deciding to move on, Sirius licked down her sternum to her navel. He circled it and watched as goose bumps broke out over the flat expanse of her abdomen. Leaving wet kisses and licks on her skin to dry he moved further down her body. He pushed her thighs open wider as he settled his shoulders in between her legs.  
Sirius’ mouth was all over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, making his way to her drenched pussy. He took a moment to gently spread her labia and looked at the light pink within. He could smell her arousal that glistened in her folds. With a moan, he ran his tongue from her entrance to her sensitive clit. He flattened his tongue and gently laved her hooded button until he had to wrap his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. He sucked her into his mouth rapidly flicked her clit. His stubble rough against the smooth and bare skin of her pussy lips. He would have never guessed she was the type to go bare but he loved it. It was perfect.  
Hermione had her hands wrapped in his hair, keeping his head exactly where she wanted it. She came the moment he thrust a finger into her tight pussy. He sucked her nub as she rode his mouth as she came. Her walls clenched around the single digit that was slowly fucking her.  
He pushed himself up and pulled himself up to take her lips with his. His tongue swirled around her tongue before he sucked it into his mouth. He couldn’t get harder if he tried. She surrounded him, her feminine arousal did things to him that he could never explain.  
“If you want to stop you need to tell me now.” He rasped out. He was a man of his word. If she told him to stop he would but by Merlin, he was silently begging every god listening that she didn’t want him to.  
“Don’t stop.” She moaned as his cock rocked against her sensitive clit.  
Thank Merlin! He thought as he grabbed his cock and spread her juices on his rigid member. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pressed in. He stopped his advancement only when he hit her maidenhead. He groaned.  
“This is going to sting, Kitten.” He whispered, sweat dripping off of his body and landing on hers. She wrapped her arms around his biceps and pulled him so he was laying directly on top of her. Drawing his cock out about an inch, he paused before he snapped his hips forward breaking through her barrier.  
She gasped as his mouth covered hers and his tongue distracted her from the pain of his entry. As still as he tried to hold himself, he could feel his cock throbbing in her wet core. She wrapped her legs around him, cradling his body with hers. It drew him in further, going balls deep.  
“Sirius, Move.” She gasped, tearing her lips from his.  
“With pleasure.” He growled.  
He began thrusting, keeping a steady medium pace. He nearly lost it when she found out that if she rolled her hips on the up thrust he would brush her clitoris. She moaned and panted, hair wild and head tossing as he lifted himself and sat back on his heels pulling her body with him. He rocked into her, one hand gripping her hip tightly and the other was rubbing her nub.  
“Oh God, I’m coming!” Hermione screamed as her pussy clenched around his cock.  
With a loud unintelligible shout and a hiss, Sirius came. Thick strings of his release filling her as he rocked into her several more times, shuddering.  
“Fuck.” He whispered.  
He pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling her body back into his chest. He vowed never to let her go.  
“I love you Sirius.” Hermione said softly. A smile slowly spread across his face.  
“Marry me.” He murmured into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a companion fic called 'The Lost 21'. It will be about Sirius and what happened after Death left him to rot in Azkaban, again. Like Hell is he staying there for one second longer. He had a rat to hunt down and destroy. Might as well earn his title, Murderer of best friends.


	9. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's pensieve account of the attack.

Chapter 9: No Rest for the Wicked

Perhaps his proposal would have gone over better if she hadn’t started snoring in the middle of it. He sighed. She deserved the effort of a real proposal. It was just as well. He was sitting in the library waiting for Harry and Teddy for their weekly play date. He would ask Harry his opinion on how to do the thing properly. Sirius couldn’t believe that he was the only Marauder left. This was not the future any of them had envisioned while together at Hogwarts.  
HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG  
Hermione woke up to a softly giggling figure. Hands that had apparently been trying to shake her awake were on her legs. It’s not usually how Ginny woke her. She looked up at the grinning red head.  
“Wuzgoinon?” She slurred.  
“Mum wanted me to come get you and bring you back to the Burrow, Madame Pomfrey wants to take a look at you.” Ginny was still ginning ear to ear.  
“Alright, I’ll just be a minute.” She said as she sat up. The blankets pooled around her naked hips and a masculine hand rubbed her thigh just under the blanket. She took a moment to remember earlier that morning before screeching in panic and brought the blanket up to her chin.  
“It’s too late Kitten, I’m pretty sure she already saw.” Sirius said with a sleepy amusement. Hermione blushed heavily.  
“Oh, Merlin.” She groaned.  
“Don’t worry, ‘Mione. I won’t tell anyone.” Ginny broke out in giggles once more before leaving the room so that Hermione could get dressed in ‘privacy’.  
Hermione got up from the bed and grabbed her newly won wand and aimed several cleaning spells over her body. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of black lace knickers, stepped into them, and slid them up her legs, painfully aware of Sirius who was watching the whole time.  
She blushed, trying to ignore him as she hooked her bra and grabbed a pair of jeans. She waved her wand once more in an effort to tame her hair before putting on her shirt. She wasn’t that big into beauty charms but she had looked for a charm that would keep her hair neat. She was to be disappointed, unless she wanted to create one, the closest she would get was a smoothing charm.  
“I’ll meet you at the Burrow. Would you like me to be there when Harry gets your memories and you walk him through it?” Sirius asked.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“If you want me there, I’ll be there.”  
“Look, I was in shock. It wasn’t pretty and I’m not proud of what I did. Your support would mean a great deal to me but I don’t want you to see what happened and then be disgusted.”  
“I would never be disgusted with you.”  
“You say that, but you don’t know what I am capable of.”  
“I have a pretty good idea. You are a survivor and survivors do what they need to do. I know because I am a survivor too. I didn’t tell you or anyone else this yet but one day after you went back to work at the ministry, my older self who had taken my place in Azkaban came to see me. Dumbledore had told him that once I came through he should update me on what his life was like for the last twenty-one years. Dumbledore had thought that since we are the same person, we wouldn’t be able to indefinitely live in the same timeline, that time would try to fix it by killing off one or the other of us. He was completely right in the way that time would try to fix it, but not in the way he thought. I absorbed him, me, whatever. It was horrifying.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hermione asked sitting back down on the bed and pushing his hair off of his face.  
“When was I supposed to tell you? When I was stuck to the walls or battling kittens that were supposed to be my clothes? Plus, I was embarrassed. Who just absorbs themselves?”  
“I’m not sorry for that stuff. You were being a twelve-year-old boy and I deserved better than that.” Hermione said.  
“Anyway,” He rolled his eyes. “My point is that I’ve got shit in my past too, things that I’m not proud of. I understand you better than you think and I love you. I could never be disgusted by you. Once we are done with Harry’s investigation and this whole mess is behind us, I will show you the truth about the Ministry in your fifth year and everything leading up to it. It didn’t happen the way you all think it did.”  
“It’s a date.” Hermione smiled at him.  
Sirius pulled her into him and kissed her lips tenderly.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone. I’ve been waiting for hours.” Ginny accused.  
“You have been waiting for five minutes.” Hermione corrected.  
“Impossible, it felt like hours. Come on Hermione, you can see Romeo later! Mum is going to kill us if we don’t get there immediately.” She pouted.  
“Fine. See you later?”  
“I’ll be over as soon as I get ready.”  
Hermione nodded as she left the room and followed Ginny to the Floo.  
“So you are being naughty with Sirius!” Ginny said wagging her eyebrows.  
“This morning was the first.” Hermione mumbled before calling out the Burrow and was enveloped in the emerald flames. She had been at the Burrow not even a second when Molly pulled her into her teary embrace and led her into the living room where Poppy Pomfrey waited for her.  
“Good Morning Miss Granger.” Poppy said in her bustling no nonsense voice.  
“Good Morning.”  
“I am going to run a few diagnostics on you to make sure you are healing from your injuries.” Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione who was still standing and walked around her examining the results. It was a nifty spell, certain areas would light up and writing appeared when she tapped against them. Hermione’s body was riddled with such areas. Most of them were previous injuries from the war but there were a few from the last few days.  
Her left kidney was bruised, she had one slightly cracked rib, and several recently healed superficial cuts and bruises. Things that had been healed immediately. Poppy set to work, rummaging through her potions bag. She thrust a green and two yellow potions at her telling her to drink up. Poppy had saved them all more than she could count. She would follow whatever the healer told her to do. Last, Poppy asked Molly to go get a glass of water and made sure the room was empty when she handed Hermione a small glittering purple potion. Hermione was utterly perplexed.  
“This is for witches who have been raped, dear. It will make sure you don’t get pregnant and protects you from all manner of terrible diseases. It also heals from the inside out.”  
“Poppy, I wasn’t raped.”  
“There are clear signs.”  
“Sirius and I…” Hermione said flushing bright red.  
“Oh. Thank goodness then.” Poppy said with a pat and a wink. “Are you on a contraceptive?”  
“Yes.” Hermione wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.  
Poppy put the purple potion back into her bag just in time for Sirius and Harry to stroll through the door.  
“Good Morning Poppy, How’s our girl?” Harry asked. He refused to meet Hermione’s curious gaze and flushed making Sirius smirk.  
“Much better now. You should have brought her round immediately, Mr. Potter.” She said.  
“I’m sorry Poppy.”  
With a nod and some instructions for Hermione to drop by Hogwarts in the next week for another check up, Poppy Pomfrey left.  
“Are you ready Hermione?” Harry asked, still not meeting her eyes.  
“Are you okay Harry? You look very uncomfortable. Are you coming down with something?”  
“He’s fine love, apparently, we were loud in our activities this morning. We chased poor Harry away.” Sirius couldn’t keep the humor-filled smile off of his face.  
Sirius couldn’t tell who was more embarrassed, Harry or Hermione. He cleared his throat not wanting her to start hexing him and changed the conversation.  
“Are you ready, Love?” Sirius asked her.  
She nodded with a grim look on her face as Harry busied himself by setting up the pensieve. She sat in the armchair across from the sofa and put her new wand to her temple. After taking a deep breath, she pulled a long silvery strand out of her head and laid it in the pensieve. She watched it swirl sadly before gesturing to Harry and Sirius to follow.  
It was dark and smelled of pine. She was laying on a damp stone floor tightly bound by thick ropes that were cutting painfully into her skin.  
“Lumos” a soft female voice said.  
The room that Hermione was in looked a hundred years old, a dungeon perhaps in another time. It wasn’t especially large but It has seen its fair share of use in recent years. Glittering blue balls of light floated above their heads, at least fifty of them. They were in various sizes. At a dinner party the lighting would be lauded brilliant but was largely out of place in the dank space they now inhabited.  
Hermione’s captor sat in a hideous chintz chair in relative ease. She watched the young woman with a grim distaste, as if every moment in her company was torture.  
“How rude of me. I know we have never met but we had a mutual acquaintance, once. My name is Eglantine Bulstrode.”  
The memory faded as they moved into another.  
Rabastian Lestrange was smiling at her. He had Hermione on the floor nearly incoherent from her last round of torture. He licked the blood off of her arm each time he sliced her open during his breaks from the Cruciatus. He moaned as he stood, her blood on his lips.  
“Crucio.”  
The memory fogged slightly, as if they were looking through an opaque window. It cleared after a moment, once the curse was lifted.  
Hermione crawled over to her tormentor and ran her hands up his leg, up his body as she struggled to stand. He watched her with a possessive gleam, a naked lust that made her shiver with revulsion. Once she was standing, he pulled her body into hers. She couldn’t help but notice his erection. He laughed as she blanched, his fingers popping the buttons open on her shirt as she trembled.  
He brought his wand to slide effortlessly against the skin of her neck, slicing a thin line. He covered her new wound with his mouth, sucking as she whimpered in pain. His hands clenching painfully once again on her hips but this time under her now opened shirt against her skin. Hermione was starting to panic, her eyes rolling wildly with fear.  
“Kiss me.” She whispered.  
His head whipped up, looking at her confused. You could see the moment he decided he didn’t care what her motivations were as they crossed his face. He began to lean in. He was slightly taller than Hermione. She pulled her head back and using every ounce of strength she could summon, she smashed her forehead against the bridge of his nose.  
He immediately started to bleed. They separated as he tried to staunch the flow of blood while Hermione clutched her head in agony. Knowing this would be her only chance, she jumped at the former Death Eater. She scratched, bit, punched, and raked her nails over his face and body until she had his wand in her hand.  
He stopped moving the moment he noticed his wand in between his eyes, Hermione straddling his waist.  
“I have a hard time believing that you care about Bulstrode’s problems. I also doubt that you wanted me so much that you would risk being caught just to get me. What is going on?” Hermione rasped through her damaged vocal cords.  
He moved his hands to rest on her hips, pushing her into his erection. She looked at him with disgust as she sent a stinging hex at his ear. He stopped moving immediately and took a deep breath before smiling.  
“I have to admit, Princess, your dominatrix side is fucking sexy but I like to be in charge of this game.” He flipped her over trying to secure her arms above her head. He could obviously care less about retrieving his wand at the moment. She stung him once again, this time in the neck, making him choke.  
His face darkened as he wrestled her. He only intended to disarm her and take back control. But Hermione knew if she lost the wand she was dead.  
Taking a risk on another muggle movie move, she went limp, only moving her arms to circle his neck and bring him closer. She leaned up so that her mouth was right near his ear. She could hear his heavy, excited breathing. He was enjoying her fight entirely too much.  
She yelled in his ear. His head snapped back as if punched and held his ears that were now undoubtedly ringing. She brought the wand up and nonverbally blasted him back. He hit the wall so hard he lost consciousness. She stood over him shaking with adrenaline.  
“There is no way that you are going to get out of it that easy.” Hermione said dangerously.  
Using the same spell that she found herself bound in earlier in the night, thick ropes flung out of the tip of the wand and wrapped around her captor.  
“Enervate.” She whispered.  
His eyes shot open, fathomless with fury.  
“I am going to make you pay for that Poppet.” His eyes glittered with madness. In his mind, she was his. She was little more than a war prize, a toy.  
“Try it. I dare you.” She whipped the wand in a tight circle. A blue hex shot out of the tip hitting him in the head. It caused him to hear things that weren’t there. Knowing he spent many years in Azkaban, this was intentionally cruel on Hermione’s part. It would bring back all of the memories and madness.  
His eyes were rolling in his skull and he was muttering about his worst memories, not coherent enough to do anything else. Hermione sent the counter curse, needing him to be lucid.  
“Who are you working with and why?” She asked again.  
“You are amazingly good at this Poppet.” He said in a cracked voice.  
“At what?”  
“For a good girl, you might even be better than Bellatrix at torture. I don’t say that lightly, I’ve been on the wrong end of her wand more than once.”  
The look on Hermione’s face was pure horror.  
There was a loud crash as the wards fractured around them, Harry leading the charge with a large group of Aurors, Sirius following behind them all.  
The memory ended and brought the three viewers out, each holding their own council for the moment.  
“Holy shit Hermione.” Harry said eyebrows raised. “You are completely badass.”  
Hermione ducked her head sheepishly. It embarrassed her, that they saw just how dark she could get. The worst part was, she thought she would have done a whole lot worse had they not come through the wards at that moment. She would have broken him. She put her head in her hands. She was worse than Bellatrix.  
“Don’t believe it. Not any of it.” Harry said, pulling her into his chest. The damage of Lestrange telling Hermione that she was better at torture than Bellatrix was worse than anything else he had done to her in that room.  
“How long was I gone?” Hermione asked.  
“About thirty-six hours.” Harry told her. She nodded. It had felt like a week maybe two. Wow.  
Sirius pulled her onto his lap as Harry let her go. She was shaking and silently berating herself.  
“Harry can you leave the pensieve for a bit? I want to show Hermione something.”  
“Sure. I’ll go visit with Molly. Just let me know when you are finished.” Harry left the room.  
“This isn’t the memories about my past. We would need to have the pensieve for several days to get through that. This, is one of my best memories.” Sirius put his wand to his temple.  
As Hermione put the memory they just viewed in a glass vial and labeled it for Harry, just in case, adding the full memory of her conversation with Bulstrode. Sirius pulled a long silvery strand from his own head and placed it in the pensieve. With a small tender smile, he put his face into the pensieve, Hermione right behind him.  
Hermione was singing a bit off key in the kitchen, dancing to one of the new songs on the wireless. She hadn’t noticed Sirius yet. He stood in the doorway completely gob smacked. She was not a sexy dancer nor was she a good singer, but her vibrancy, her joie de vivre shone through. He was addicted to her spirit. She was happiness personified. It was amazing that she fought and nearly died countless times in the war and yet she was like this. She was beautiful.  
She turned around to put the first finished plate on the table and caught sight of Sirius watching her. She blushed from the roots of her hair to down below her top.  
“Breakfast.” She said, refusing to meet his eyes. She slid a cup of tea next to him before turning around to fix her own plate. Sirius felt the drop in his stomach as she no longer danced or sang. It almost felt if the light was sucked out of the room with her embarrassment. Next time, he wouldn’t let her see him. He wanted to see her dance around his kitchen for the rest of his life.  
When they came back from the pensieve, Sirius reclaimed his memory, giving Hermione a moment to collect her thoughts.  
“I always caught you watching me cooking.” She said with a smile.  
“I’ll never get enough of those moments. Merlin knew I had little enough happiness in my life.”  
“Is that why you like me? Because I am happy?”  
“It only one out of the billions of things. Don’t get too big of a head though, I am clearly the more interesting one.” He smirked at her before turning more serious.  
He stood in front of her, taking her hands in his before going to one knee.  
“I am a flawed man. I can go from humor and arrogance to polite and scathing to tender and loving in a moments time. I’m passionate and hot headed. I will never be the type of man who calmly works through a situation. I will run in head first every time but I will love you with everything I have. I will never leave you and I will always cherish you. There is no one else for me. I honestly believe that if you never came into my life, I would have never been tempted to marry anyone.” He drew a small box out of his inner pocket and opened it, showing Hermione a white gold ring with a flawless ruby in the center. The metal work was impressive, making the whole ring look like a rose. “This was the ring my Uncle had made for the love of his life. It’s not a happy story. She died before he could marry her and he lived alone for the rest of his life but I still thought it was appropriate. You are the love of my life and If you don’t want me, I’ll live my life alone.”  
‘So no pressure.’ She thought.  
He looked at her anxiously, the longer she stared at him. He began to sweat.  
“And here I thought you were always so smooth.” She murmured. “I would love to marry you, Sirius Black.”  
His trepidation turned into elation. SHE SAID YES! His shouts of happiness and celebration brought the whole household down around them. Wands out and wide eyes searching for the threat.  
“Put the ring on me Sirius, we are starting to worry them.” Hermione chuckled.  
Sirius took her hand into his shaking one and slid the beautiful ring on her left-hand ring finger. Once everyone realized what had happened there was many congratulations.  
Dinner at the Burrow turned into a full banquet. Patronus’ were sent to all of their friends and family, bidding them to come and celebrate with them.


	10. Mere Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Hermione deal with the aftermath of the attack.

# Chapter Ten: Mere Mortals

 

Sirius woke with a start for the third night that month to Hermione destroying some part of Grimmauld in her sleep. He didn’t even bother to put a shirt over his naked torso as he ran through the chilly corridors of Number twelve. It was with a heavy heart that he walked into the kitchen to find Hermione throwing hexes at anything her unconscious mind deemed a threat. She must have fallen asleep on the couch in the library again.

He knew that he couldn’t sneak up on her, He had learned the hard way that first night and got a nasty curse to his arse for his trouble. Upon waking in the morning, Hermione had noticed the discoloration and asked him how he got it. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that it was by her very own hand, she hadn’t been in her right mind. He had asked Harry yesterday at the Burrow about this unusual night time activity and was saddened to hear that she did this for the first year and a half after the war was over. It took Harry dragging her to a squib born muggle psychiatrist. It was the fight or flight reflex that she wasn’t able to turn off.

He was there only to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. He cast shield charms all around and made himself comfortable against the door frame.

Hermione was amazing to watch, even if it was painful. She was fast and light on her feet as she turned and swiveled out of the reach of invisible foes. Her spell work was flawless and deadly, ripping through his shields over and over again. Sirius only recast them after they fell and watched her lithe body move with grace. She was in the pink shorts and tank that he loved so much. While she was casting, an occasional spell would rebound and hit her. He winced each and every time. She was a warrior though, with little more than a grunt and a hiss of breath she continued to fight her nightmares.

It didn’t take long for her to tire out and look around fiercely, daring anything to try and attack her out of the shadows. Of course, they never did and when she crumpled to the ground in an exhausted heap, Sirius scooped her up and carried her back to her bedroom. By the time he carried her up to the second floor, she was lightly crying, a hallmark of her nightmare coming to an end. Every night she would hold onto him for dear life begging him to stay, and he did, every night. He couldn’t bear to leave her. He was going to put his foot down. No more late nights in the library. She would come to bed with him every night. She didn’t have the nightmares when her body was twined with his.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione grumbled as she walked into St. Mungo’s. Poppy had cleared her days ago. Why was she doing this again? She asked herself as she approached the desk witch.

“Name?” The bored blond witch behind the desk asked in monotone. It was obviously an off day for her.

“Hermione Granger.”

“Thank you, the medi-witch will be right with you.” She said still not looking up at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the empty chairs, settling in to wait. The healers here were great when there was an actual emergency. Barring that, she could be there sitting for a while. Hermione pulled out the humungous tome she was using for some research from her beaded bag and opened it to the page where she left off. ‘Wandless spells’. It was something that she should have been working on after the war but she had shelved it believing that she had plenty of time. The attack showed her exactly how wrong she was.

“Miss Granger.” Called a healer that she wasn’t familiar with.

It wasn’t that she knew all of St. Mungos healers but she had met her fair share while working as an unspeakable. Hermione stood up and followed the healer into a small room. Her book had once again disappeared in the beaded bag.

Hermione hopped up on the examination table and swung her legs a bit waiting for the healer to speak.

“Good Afternoon, Miss Granger. This shouldn’t take too long. I see here that you have been attended to by Healer Pomfrey, Excellent. She reports nothing too shocking. Most of the damage was pre-existing from the war. Correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Healer or Healer Taylor will be fine.” The healer said offhandedly as he studied her chart. “It looks like there was some organ damage that was concerning. Do you mind if I have a look?”

“Not at all, Healer.”

Hermione laid back as the healer waved his wand over her torso, bringing up a lighted diagnostic visual similar to Poppy’s.

“It looks like it is slowly mending. What potions does Healer Pomfrey have you on?”

“She doesn’t have me on any. She said it would heal just fine on it’s own.”

He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“I am going to give you a potion to take. It is typically used for burn damage to organs but I believe will help you a great deal. I will give you twelve vials. Take one everyday right before bed.”

“I will not take anything unless Poppy clears it.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect to keep her out of the loop.” He waved his wand and a roll of parchment appeared next to him. He gave it a once over before handing it to Hermione.

“That is all of the information about the potion and treatment.” With another wave, twelve small vials appeared in a small lacquered box. “If you have any questions, feel free to contact me.”

“Thank you, Healer.”

“Anytime for a famous war hero such as yourself.” He smiled kindly and patted her knee before he left. Hermione shoved the box and parchment in her bag before walking out of the door and the magical hospital. First stop, Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy looked over the paperwork with a barely concealed eyeroll. Of course, the potion wouldn’t hurt but it was over kill. Hermione didn’t actually need it but could find no reason not to let her take it. With a shrug and a quiet goodbye, she handed the parchment back and left via the floo at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa fingering the small box with trepidation. She didn’t want to take anything that she didn’t absolutely need. But after Poppy inspected everything and cleared her to take it, she capitulated.

Sirius walked in after spending the day with Harry and Teddy, as was usual for a Saturday. He smiled at Hermione watching as she sat reading on the couch in the Library, her favorite place. He was a lucky man.

“What’s that?” He gestured to the box on the small table next to the divan.

“Medicine the ministry appointed healer wants me to take. Not a big deal. Just something to help my kidneys.” She said returning to the book she had begun to read only minutes before.

He plucked the book out of her fingers and stole a kiss, feeling as if the world aligned and everything was right. Her taste, her smell, the way she moaned as he licked her bruised lower lip, her burrowing fingers searching out the buttons on his robe, the way she smiled naughtily when his caressing fingers felt the slick flesh of her pussy sans knickers. God, did he love it when she wore skirts around the house without her knickers on.

Every reaction she had to his touch, he had one just as visceral. She was like heroin to him, he always came back for more. He circled her clit with his fingers making her moan louder, his mouth kissing down her neck to the sweet spot behind her ear.

She finally finished unbuttoning his robes and pushed them off of his shoulders and ran her fingers over his muscular chest and abdomen. He shivered at her touch, needing to get closer he pulled at his clothes, quickly disrobing and flinging them across the room. He was standing naked and unashamed and he could tell by the hungry way her eyes followed him that she liked what she saw. He smirked. He liked what he saw too. She was laying half bent over the arm of the couch, shirt unbuttoned and gaping, showing off the swell of her breasts over her purple lace bra. Her skirt was flipped up, pushed haphazardly out of the way, baring her pink wet pussy to his gaze. His cock bounced in anticipation, he could smell her arousal from where he stood and it was intoxicating. It was a mix of sweet and tangy. It made his mouth water.

He kneeled in front of the couch, grabbing her arse as he moved her to the edge, burying his face in her succulent center. She went wild moaning and trying to grind her womanhood against his face. He really wasn’t complaining but he wanted her to come before he took her. It was a male pride thing.

He used his powerful forearms to imprison her hips and make her still under his nimble tongue. He laved at her clit. First, long slow licks with a flat tongue before using the tip to flick rapidly. He took her swollen nub into his mouth making her gasp and call out his name. Merlin. He loved his name on her lips. Only he could bring her this pleasure, and he would for the rest of his life.

He slid one finger, then a second one in her wet snatch, stretching her gently and rubbing the spongy spot that made her gasp and her eyes roll. He moved his tongue faster, still trying to hold her gyrating hips down with one arm while fingering her with his other. She was sobbing and trembling now. So close.

Moments later her needy quim tightened around his fingers making him groan in anticipation. She came, screaming his name, several Deities, and Merlin. He could feel the gush of her come further coat her inner walls, preparing her even more for his solid rod.

Sirius stood up and lifted Hermione and turned her over so that she was on her knees, hanging over the arm of the couch. He put one knee behind her, keeping the other foot firmly planted on the floor. Guiding his cock to her glistening folds, he hissed in a quick breath between his teeth. She felt so fucking tight. He threw his head back as he buried his length inside her.

“Fuck!” He groaned.

For every thrust he made, Hermione rocked back meeting his thighs with a loud smack each time. He watched as her breasts jiggled in the same way her ass did, the rounded flesh of her hips in a bruising grasp, forcing them both into a faster pace. He was like an Adonis. Powerful and sculpted, a look of intense concentration on his face.

He lightly smacked her ass, loving the way it made her womanly curves move, before once again focusing on her pleasure. He slowed the pace and reached around her body, fingers flicking her sensitive clit.

“Come with me.” He rasped into her hair.

He could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head moments before she came around him, the barrels of her inner muscles gripping him rhythmically, forcing him to come with her.

“AHHHH.” He yelled has he rocked into her, her body milking him of every drop of seed that she could wring from him.

“You are amazing, Woman.” He said kissing her shoulder.

She laughed. “You are just noticing this now?”

“I’ve known from the first moment that I saw you.” He said slowly pulling out of her.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cleaned the both of them up and dressed before sitting on the couch, pulling her book back onto her lap. Sirius clicked his tongue with annoyance before pushing the heavy tome to the side so that he could lay his head in her lap. He loved when she ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled at him with barely concealed amusement. She thought it was funny that he was even jealous of a book.

“Tomorrow we need to finish the map for Greengrass.” He murmured quietly before quickly falling into a deep sleep in his post-coital haze. She nodded her head and continued to run her nails over his scalp.

HGHGHGHGHG

Sirius awoke the next morning with a start. He had heard Hermione scream from the kitchen. Not stopping to even throw something on over his nudity, Sirius pelted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione was staring horrified at a small brown paper package, a letter that she had already opened and read had obviously fallen from her fingers landing haphazardly on the table.

“What is it?” He asked slightly panicked.

Hermione gestured to the box. He picked up the letter and scanned it before tearing into the package. His face went from deathly white to red with fury in the space of a moment. In the box was the mangled wedding ring finger of a woman with the ring still attached. If he hadn’t read the letter, he would have never realized that the ring was Hermione’s mothers. The woman who she had to obliviate herself from and send to Australia with her father to protect them from the war. She had gone and after a year of trying everything to restore their memories, she had to admit, her obliviate was irrevocable. She made herself an orphan. Once she returned to Grimmauld, she had cried for days.

Whoever did this was sick and twisted! Sirius thought.

“Oh my God! I want to move in here with you guys.” Ginny said, checking a naked Sirius out.

“Aren’t you dating Harry?” Hermione said breathlessly, not really paying attention.

“Yes. I didn’t say I wanted to do anything, but I wouldn’t mind this view.”

Sirius smirked for a moment before his attention was brought back to the package in front of them.

“What’s the matter?” Ginny asked, noticing for the first time the tense atmosphere. “Look I was only kidding, I was teasing.”

“No Ginny, it’s not that. I got an unsettling package this morning.”

“That’s an understatement.” Sirius said.

Ginny reached over the box and grabbed the letter than gasped covering her mouth as she continued to read it. Without another word, she sent her Patronus off to Harry, bidding him to come quickly.

Harry ran into the kitchen having obviously flooed immediately.

“What the hell, Sirius?” Harry asked brows drawn together in disapproval at his Godfathers nakedness in front of his girl.

Sirius looked down in a daze and waved his wand, summoning the robes that he had thrown off in the Library for their little fuck session. Ginny handed Harry the letter and with a grim look, he moved the wrapping aside to look at the contents of the package.

“Do you recognize this ring, Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Not only that, but the finger is hers too. She had a small brown mark on her knuckle. See, just there.” She whispered and pointed. “They found them.”

“They? Who is they? I only saw Bulstrode and Lestrange in your memories.” Harry asked.

“Well, Eglantine made it seem as if she was not working alone.”

“Yeah, she was working with Lestrange.”

“I don’t think that is who she meant.”

“If you are convinced, I’ll call in Malfoy and we will get to the bottom of this.”

“Thank you.”

“Always, you know that.”

He kissed her on the temple before sweeping the package into his hand. He gave Ginny a sweet kiss on the lips before flooing back to the ministry.

“We need to get to Greengrass’ house.” Hermione whispered, trembling.

“We can do that another day.”

“No, I need something to keep me busy or I will go mad.”

“Ginny, do you want to come with us?” Sirius wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to either of them.

She was watching Hermione as she nodded. He had a feeling that she would want to be close to Hermione, making sure she was alright. It also gave him a reason to send them both to the burrow in an hour or so, have Hermione surrounded by people who love her was important, especially with the self-imposed guilt trip over her parents he could see building behind her eyes.

“Let’s get ready. Ginny, can you help Hermione. I don’t want her to be alone right now.”

“I don’t’ need to be babied. I’ve faced worse.”

“We know but you can lean on us. We are here for you.” He said, leading her back to the room. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving the girls to comfort one another about the horror that they just witnessed.

Once he got ready he waited in the library, knowing if any information was forthcoming it would be via the floo. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Hermione is right again.” Harry announced. Really, why was he even surprised?

“What is it?” Sirius moved to sit on the rug in front of the fireplace to make their conversation a little quieter.

“It’s a small order of purebloods. Typically, they are women and they discuss things like education, politics, gossip, and children. They call themselves Mordred’s Circle. After the war, five women elicited the help of several men to follow through with their agenda.”

“And that is?”

“To kill Hermione.”

“Why?”

“They blame her for the deaths of their children that were being held hostage in the Manor. They were killed after our escape during Voldemort’s rage.”

“All three of you escaped. Why not one of you?”

“I’m Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and Ron is pureblooded.” He said self-deprecatingly. “She was the only one they could target in their minds.”

“Do we know who they are?”

“I believe so. Ladies Bulstrode, Avery, Crabbe, Flint, Malfoy, Greengrass, and Parkinson. It seems like most of the dead captives were girls. Only a few of them were Hogwarts age, the rest were young children.”

“Voldemort kept young children in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor?” Sirius looked sick.

“He did many horrible things. How can anyone be surprised at his depravity and that of his followers.”

“Well Cissy didn’t lose anyone.”

“Neither did Lady Crabbe but she lost Vincent in the ROR during the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“What are you going to do?”

“We are already on it. Don’t go anywhere, Keep Ginny there. Grimmauld is still a formidable house to enter.”

“Will do.”

Harry backed out of the floo and Sirius abruptly stood, heading for the table with the master map on it. The map of Grimmauld Place showed two dots on the second floor in the room he now shared with Hermione. He smiled and scanned the map making sure he was the last dot in the house.

With a nod, he settled back on the couch. No way in hell would anyone get past him. He was the king of breaking in and out of places and he would use his considerable skills in keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since December is such a crazy time for me, any update for this story before January should be considered a bonus. I will update when I can.


	11. Is This the End?

# Chapter Eleven: Is This the End?

 

The last person Sirius would have expected to come and check on them had just walked through the floo. Hair blond and slicked back, flinty eyes darting around the room, assessing the potential danger. Sirius was shaken with just how much the young man looked like his father but from previous experience knew that this man was a much better one. Sirius was sitting in an armchair, twirling his wand between his fingers, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Missed me so soon?”

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“I was called in on the case. Potter has all of the women in holding now.” He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t think he should?”

“Not all of them. My mother did nothing wrong.”

“Then she should be released quickly.”

Sirius whipped his head around as someone was running at break-neck speed down the stairs.

“Sirius, something is wrong with Hermione! She’s collapsed on the floor and I can’t wake her up!” Ginny yelled frantically from the hallway. The two men bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, passing Ginny easily on the way.

Sirius ran to the bed where Hermione was now laying, Draco right behind him casting diagnostic spells as he ran. He wasn’t an expert but he had plenty enough field experience. More than he was proud of. No one should have to learn how to heal themselves as the only means to crawl away after a punishment delivered by fellow Death Eaters.

“Sirius, look at this.” Draco said confusedly. Her kidneys were lit up like a muggle Christmas tree.

“She has been taking medicine to heal her kidneys after the abduction. Poppy cleared it. Ginny, floo Hogwarts and ask Poppy to come and see Hermione.” Sirius asked, not even looking up as she ran from the room. His hands were one her shoulders as he gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

“Come on Kitten, let me see your gorgeous eyes.” He pled in a whisper. No matter how much he wanted it, he didn’t get any response. Not even a finger twitch.

“This is wrong. I don’t know what is going on but I am amazed she hadn’t collapsed sooner.” Draco said horrified, still scanning her results.

“She was supposed to be on the mend. How do I help her?”

“I don’t know.”

“Move out of the way!” Poppy’s authoritative voice rang around the room. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the diagnostics still floating in the air.

With a wave of her wand she discharged Draco’s spell and recast, obviously hoping for better results with her own wand work. She began muttering spells under her breath and mentally catalogued her impressive arsenal of potions that she carried in her carpet bag.

“Sirius make yourself useful and reach in my bag and pull out an anti-inflammatory, a pain reliever, and a vitamix. Merlin knows she is going to need all of the help that she can get.”

Sirius wasted no time in following Poppy’s directions, handing Draco Malfoy each vial as he pulled the out of the seemingly endless carpetbag.

Draco was surprisingly gentle as he lifted her head and slowly tipped the first of three potions to her lips. Sirius circled the bed and massaged her throat, forcing the bitter potions into her stomach.

“I saw her the day before yesterday and nothing was wrong. She had just gotten back from the other healer.” Poppy mumbled as she worked.

“Could it be the medicine he gave her?”

“I don’t think so. Severus was the one who created this potion and I know it very well. I did some diagnostics on it and it seemed fine. This is from something else.”

“Could Lestrange have done something to her while she was unconscious? It would have to be slow acting or time released.”

“Maybe. I’ll do my best.”

Hermione was unconscious for three days before Poppy’s enervate woke her, her symptoms slowly disapeared under their care.

Sirius was holding her hand, his thumb smoothing soothing circles onto her knuckles, purple bags under his bloodshot eyes.

“Hello Kitten.” He rasped, his voice cracked from disuse.

“What happened?”

“You nearly died on me, several times. Poppy is worn out, Malfoy is in the other room sleeping, Harry is in the kitchen with Ginny, even Molly was here for several hours so the rest of us could get some sleep. Poppy was going to bring in the healer that had seen you at St Mungos if you didn’t wake soon. “

“Does Poppy know what is wrong with me?”

“You went into renal failure that triggered a fluid buildup in your lungs. Poppy thinks that is why you collapsed.”

“I didn’t even notice. I was so much worse after the war was over that this seemed like normal pain. I guess I don’t know the difference anymore.”

He wrapped his arms around her.

“Poppy wants to move you to Hogwarts.”

“No. I am not a student. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Then I insist you go to St. Mungo’s where you can be seen by Healers immediately if you need help. Poppy can’t stay forever and If you continue on the way you are, I am afraid I might lose you. I couldn’t bear that.”

“Okay but only until I feel better, then I am coming home. Did you say Malfoy was sleeping in the other room?” She asked curiously.

“He was here when you went down and has been helping me, Harry, and Ginny nurse you.” He smirked. “When Harry walked in and saw him with his arms around you, I thought he was going to burst a vein. Apparently the two of them are only respectful of the other in public. It seems like Harry really doesn’t like him.”

“That is an understatement. I thought they had been getting on quite well in the last two years. I wonder why Harry was so upset.”

“He accused Malfoy of poisoning you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she did wonder why Malfoy had stayed and helped her once it was clear she had other people to take care of her. She wondered what his wife had to say about that.

“At one time, I would have seriously considered it.” Murmured a sleepy voice from the door.

“And I would have had to punch you in the face…again.” She smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you up again Granger, we thought you were going to die.”

“Not that I am not touched that you cared about me but why are you even here?”

“Do know what the biggest regret of my life is?”

She shook her head. Why would she know that?

“I could only stand and watch numbly from the sideline as Bellatrix tortured you. You were not the first nor the last person I had seen tortured but with you, it was different. I knew you. I had admired and resented you for years. The only other person I knew better was Potter. The Golden Trio was talked about in hushed tones by the Death Eaters, not daring to say anything in _his_ hearing but three under-aged school children evaded death and capture for years. They were in awe of the three of you. Don’t get me wrong they despised you all but it was cut with a margin of respect. Everywhere I went, the talk was either about that or they would pressure me to get a wife and procreate for the expansion of the Dark Lord’s army. For once in my life, I wanted to be something better that what I had become. I wanted to save you. You saved yourselves before I could think of how to intervene. I was glad and yet still I regretted doing nothing.”

“Remorse looks good on you Malfoy. Miles better than the arrogant bastard you were when we went to school with you.” She finally said. It was the closest he would ever get to her accepting that bullshit non-apology. So what, he felt bad about what happened in the war. She did too. She sighed realizing that Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy’s never apologized. It was just the way the world worked. This was the best she was ever going to get out of him.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was not happy about being at St. Mungos. She was being mothered to death as it was but she allowed it because she had scared everyone. They needed to care for her. Coming to the hospital is what Sirius wanted and it wasn’t that much of a concession. She frightened herself too. Besides, she only had to stay here until she was back to normal, then she would get the hell out of dodge.

“I heard you had a huge scare! Have you taken the medicine that I asked you to take?” Healer Taylor asked as he walked into the room, staring at his clipboard. How was it possible to a healer to have such poor bedside manner?

“Healer Taylor, it’s good to see you again.” She said through gritted teeth. There was just something that grated on her nerves with this guy. Maybe it was his casual dismissal of everyone’s opinion, even Poppy’s. “Yes, I’ve taken the first two doses before I fell ill. The second was only a half hour before I collapsed. I don’t know if they gave them to me while I was under.”

“No, we didn’t. She hasn’t taken one in three days.” Sirius said.

“I have a whole new batch, I will send the nurse in with a vial. Sometimes a side effect of the potion will inflame scar tissue but that shouldn’t have been a problem if she had only taken two doses. This must have been caused by something else. Hopefully we will get to the bottom of this relatively quickly.”

Hermione’s blood pressure skyrocketed. Did the man not notice that she was in the room and capable of understanding what was going on?

“That would be great, Thank you Healer Taylor!” Sirius said missing the chauvinistic undertones of the whole thing.

Hermione crossed her arms and thinned her lips in anger. How dare they treat her like, like a comatose sick person! Clearly her mental facilities were in perfect working order. She didn’t need to be babied just because something was going on with her.

The nurse walked in with a saccharine sweet smile, eyeing up Sirius the whole way. Hermione would have been angrily possessive except he was focused solely on her and didn’t glance in the nurses’ direction even once. It was actually very sweet. Playboy Sirius Black, not looking at a good-looking woman. It was a big step in confirming even more that Sirius was serious about her and their lives together. She smiled a bit in anticipation. Now she just needed to get better and marry the man. No one would say anything about her keeping her handsome husband in bed for days. With Ginny’s help, she had something planned for their wedding night, something that Sirius was going to love.

“You can call me Kitty. I will be your nurse for the next few days or until you are discharged. Call me if you need _anything._ ” She said focusing her smoky gaze on Sirius.

Hermione drank the potion with a grimace. It was truly awful and made her mouth feel as if she had been sucking on penny’s. It wasn’t her favorite feeling in the world. Hermione didn’t complain though, she was a trooper.

Hermione watched as the nurse began throwing Sirius disgruntled looks as she left the room. Hermione surmised that she wasn’t used to being ignored by the opposite sex. Men that were not necessarily single included.

HGHGHGHG

Sirius was startled awake, neck cramped from his position of lying face first on Hermione’s hospital bed. He groaned as he tried to massage the kinks out, reaching with his other hand to take her hand in his. A deafening crash rang around the room as Sirius realized what had truly awoken him. He looked around frantically, his eyes confirming one major fact, Hermione was not in the room.

Knowing that she had been sleep fighting after the abduction, Sirius ran from the room towards the many raised voices that were in turns trying to calm her down and protect everyone else by erecting shields around her. Perhaps they would have held for anyone else but she was Hermione Granger. Her casting was more powerful in her sleep than most people ever experience. He walked into a room that looked like a tornado had gone through it. Broken cabinets, shattered glass, ruined furniture, and scorch marks on the floor gave Sirius an idea of how long she had been at it. She had been fighting for a while. How did he miss that? His eyes were drawn to the horde of people in the room.

Hermione was in the center of a ring of people, flicking away the stunners and casting back at incredible speeds. She destroyed their shields over and over again. Sirius watched in horror as she took a stunner to her shoulder in slow motion, crumpling to the ground as the healers and security personnel moved in with wands raised just in case. Sirius rushed to her and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He understood that the healers couldn’t allow Hermione to destroy the hospital but he would be buggered to allow them to restrain her. She was already down for the count. This was his fault. He knew how she was when not in her own bed since the attack. It was his idea to come to the hospital. He was responsible.

 The group moved with him, encircling him so that if he decided to go manic they could put him down with a well-trained tranquilizer. He rolled his eyes. For healing during a war, they were awfully jumpy. Sirius easily walked back into Hermione’s room and laid her on the bed, smoothing the hair out of her face. He twisted around, face filled with indignation as he felt wards go up on the other side of the door. If something happened to her, they wouldn’t be able to get to her until they took them down. She could have just stayed home in the comfort of her own bed with that response time.

He rolled his shoulders and resolved to give the staff a piece of his mind in the morning. He slid onto the tiny uncomfortable cot next to Hermione and pulled her close, running his hands over her body in slow soothing circles. She sighed and relaxed into him, lips curving up in a soft smile. He lightly traced her lips with his middle finger. Sirius thought she was incredibly beautiful.

“Don’t worry Kitten, we will get through this.” He whispered in her ear.

She seized in his arms, forcing him to choose between holding her down so that she didn’t do any damage and calling for help. In the end, he managed a Patronus, sending it to her healer and hoped that they wouldn’t be too late.

The curls on her head morbidly danced around as her body jerked with convulsions. Not knowing what to do, Sirius continued to hold her in a bruising grip, a panicked sob escaped his throat. It was a relief when nurses and healers flooded the room, pushing him back as they took over her care.

He stood watching the scene unfold as Healers studied the diagnostics floating above her body, quickly moving into action as her heart failed. Sirius covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He was terrified that he was going to lose her. The healers zapped her small body several times before her heart started to beat again. It was less than five minutes before her heart once again flatlined, forcing the medical staff into shocking her again and again.

They saved her. It was their amazing response and abilities that had Sirius vowing to himself to donate half of the Black family fortune to St Mungos. She was comatose once more but she was alive and he was grateful.

HGHGHGHG

“Then what the hell is wrong with her? Something is making her kidneys worse! She was on the mend, she was fine. What happened?” Sirius yelled at Healer Taylor, Harry fiercely nodding along next to him.

“I don’t know! We have been monitoring everything. All of the potions she is on, was made by trusted sources. We checked each batch of the medicine and no one else had adverse effects. We are doing what we can Mr. Black. Please calm down.”

“Then why is she getting worse? She can’t last much longer like this!”

“We are diligently working on that. It may take some time.”

“I don’t think we have much more.” He whispered, Harry gripping his shoulders.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Tea was being served by newly freed house elves to a group of ladies who strove to be the crème de la crème of society. Three woman who stared meaningfully at the woman in the center. She was known to be second only to Narcissa Malfoy. Eglantine Bulstrode didn’t wear the latest fashions, Eglantine started the latest fashions. She set down her delicate tea cup with only a tinkling of porcelain in the quiet room.

“Calm down, we won’t have to do anything, her death can’t be linked to us.” She was unaffected and cold in her delivery.

“How are you so certain.” One of the other woman asked.

“Not every healer at St. Mungo’s has the famed Golden Trio’s best interests at heart. The Aurors would need an expert to find out how she did it. She is brilliant after all.”

“And we are just going to trust her? What if she gets caught and accuses us of giving her the order?”

“Trust is not involved at all. She wants the benefits I offered her. She would die before betraying me.”

“I don’t want to go to Azkaban.” One of the ladies said fearfully.

“You won’t. If she does get caught, she will take the full blame.”

“Why would she do that?”

“That is for me to know.”


	12. Letting Go

# Chapter Twelve: Letting Go

 

Hermione was strapped to the hospital bed for her safety. Her right hand encased within Sirius’ and her left hand was looped in the soft cuff attached to the bed to prevent her nails to tear her skin. They hoped to minimize the damage she would inflict on herself as she convulsed with a terrifying regularity. Sirius lived on the edge of a knife, fearing to leave her even to use the bathroom, dreading that this time would be the paroxysm that killed her.

Harry stood in the doorway, Ginny’s hand squeezing his as he studied Sirius. It was sickening that his Godfather looked as if he had spent every single moment Hermione had been in St. Mungos, in arms of a dozen dementors. Sirius had looked better all those years ago in the shrieking shack as he hunted for Peter Pettigrew. He was a shadow of a man. A man with little hope.

“Sirius, I have been talking to Poppy and we think we should take her home.”

Sirius swung around, eyes narrowed in anger and stubborn defiance. His black hair hung around his face, ratty and knotted.

“If she goes home she will die.” He spat angrily.

“I know.”

“Are you just giving up then?” Sirius challenged.

“Hermione wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” Harry softly said.

“I’m fine.”

“Sirius, you are not fine! You are a mess. If you cannot see what is best for her I will use the guardianship that we gave to each other. Legally, I have the power of attorney, and if I have to go over your head I will. I love Hermione too! I want to take her home.” Harry stubbornly stated. They stared at each other neither capitulating.

“She wouldn’t want to die here. She hated this place.” Ginny choked out.

“She will die. If she leaves, she will die.” He whispered, turning back around to bring Hermione’s limp hand up to his cracked lips.

“She has been here for two weeks and she is getting worse. She is going to die. Let’s make sure that when she dies, she dies surrounded in comfort with all of the people who love her. Please Sirius, don’t take that away from us.” Harry was tearing up, gripping Ginny around her shoulders in an iron hold as she buried her tearstained face in his shoulder.

“I can’t let her go.” Sirius choked.

“Do it for her.”

Sirius bowed his head in defeat. He had already lost her in many ways and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do. Merlin, he wished that he could take her place. He would do anything, pay any price to keep her alive. He would never get over his love for Hermione Granger.

“Okay.” He sobbed out his acquiescence. “Forgive me, Kitten.”

He brought her hand up to his face, forcing her stiff fingers to cradle his jaw. Moving her hand on his stubble in the same way she did every morning. He wished more than anything that she would wake up and caress his face. He wouldn’t even be mad at her if it was all a big joke.

Harry moved out of the room, undoubtedly preparing her for release. Sirius looked up sharply as Healer Taylor walked into the room furious and red faced.

“Absolutely not! She cannot be moved. I will not allow it!”

“You have no authority to tell me no!” Harry said in his commanding Auror voice. “I have power of attorney over her in case of a situation such as this. Are you telling me, that I, Harry Potter, am incapable of making this decision for Hermione Granger?” His voice lowered and took on a dangerous tone. Harry didn’t often use his clout to force people’s into doing what he wanted, but this was one time where he wasn’t going to back down. Hell would freeze over first.

“Of course not, Auror Potter.” Healer Taylor said nervously. He looked around as if seeing who was a witness to his embarrassment.

“Then prepare the paperwork. Poppy will be here in five minutes to transport her.”

“The paperwork has to be complete before she can be released.”

“I tell you what. I will fill out anything you want after Hermione dies. Fuck off.” Harry yelled before physically expelling the man out of the room. Healer Taylor grunted as he met the wall face first grumbling about abuse and talking to his superiors. Harry heard him and moved to draw his wand. He was stopped only by the small gentle hand of Ginny that covered his, forcing him to calm down. However, he refused to let anyone in the room except Poppy who arrived to the scene just as the Healer turned the corner.

Poppy’s eyes were red rimmed, her face still flushed from the conversation that she had with Harry. They decided that the only option was to take Hermione home. It forced them to face the probability of her death and they began to morn.

Poppy put Hermione in a temporary stasis, hoping that it would be enough to keep Hermione alive for the trip to Grimmauld Place. She looked at Sirius, pity overtaking her face. She slid her hand on his shoulder as his whole body began to shake with wracking sobs. There was nothing to say, there was no comfort that could be given. She stood for a moment before leaving with Hermione. The newly emptied the room echoed with the despair of a man who suffered more than his fair share of anguish and misery. Harry walked out of the room and slid the door shut and stood sentry for as long as Sirius needed him, guarding the door from the curious and concerned alike.

Sirius sunk to his knees.

“Death? I need you! I will gladly be your slave for eternity if Hermione would live! Please! I can’t do this. I can’t live in a world in which Hermione does not exist. Help me! Bargain with me! Come here you Bastard!” Sirius pled, yelled, and screamed and yet Death didn’t come.

Sirius buried his fingers in his hair, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes, brutally rubbing the tears and snot off his face.

He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. If Hermione had only a short time left to live, he would be there, every single second. Feeling like he had wasted an exorbitant amount of time, Sirius flung the door open and ran through the halls towards the nearest floo. Harry watched in startled surprise as Hermione’s nurse gripped his arm preventing him from following Sirius immediately.

“I have Hermione’s things for discharge, if you would follow me Mr. Potter.” She smiled noticing the quick flash of appreciation that was gone as fast as it appeared. Harry was not that kind of man.

He followed her back into Hermione’s room, her things shrunk down to fit into one box with a small lacquered box next to it.

“These are her personal effects.” Kitty gestured to the larger of the two boxes. “This one is her medicine. There are five doses in here, just in case. Healer Taylor made them personally.” Her voice quieted with an awkward kind of sympathy.

HGHGHGHGHG

At Grimmauld Place Poppy settled Hermione in the bed that Hermione had shared with Sirius. She smoothed the covers back and charmed Hermione’s hair into a thick plait.

“Oh Hermione,” Poppy sighed. “You have gone through so much, suffered for so long to end like this. I am so sorry I have failed you. I should have insisted you come to Hogwarts. Not that it would have mattered. I read your chart. They didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t have. You are my second regret. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, the two people I failed the most. I will never forget you and your incredible kindness and self-sacrifice. Thank you for being a part of my life.” Poppy said, tears flowing down her cheeks. “If Severus were alive he would know what potion to give you or he would create one. Gods I miss that man. He was like a son to me. He was the only person closer to me than you three trouble makers. Always ending up in one of my cots at the end of nearly every year.” Poppy was caressing Hermione’s face with affection, smiling though her tears. She tried to remember this sick emaciated version of Hermione as the strong and vibrant woman she had always been.

Sirius slid into the bed fully clothed, pulling Hermione into his arms. He wouldn’t let go until they forced him from her dead body. He kissed her temple and set his hand on her sternum, he refused to completely give up hope until she was gone. He felt relieved by the feeling of her rising and falling chest.

Harry and Ginny walked in with Hermione’s things and set them on the floor next to the bed. He thought Sirius should have them. He plunked a small box of the medicine that she had been taking on her bedside table.

“No more potions. No more anything.” Sirius said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. She was dying anyway. What would it matter? Ron walked in and stood next to Harry pulling along a somber Pansy Parkinson. More Weasley’s and various friends arrived to spend her last few hours with her. There was not one person in that room that wouldn’t feel her loss deeply.

Luna walked in and headed straight to the bed, people shifting aside to make room for the tiny blond. Poppy stood allowing the quirky blond to take her seat.

She ran the back of her hand over Hermione’s sunken face with a thoughtful look on her face.

“I don’t know what you are fighting, Hermione, but you can’t stop now. Look how many people are counting on you. You have to live Hermione Granger!”

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Kitty usually liked her job. She was gorgeous and all the men were interested in her. In the hospital, she had the opportunity to run into many men of all different kinds. It stroked her ego. It was the only reason that she had wanted to become a nurse in the first place. Every man fawned over her, gave her that look. The one that said if they hadn’t married or taken… that is, all except one. Her eyes narrowed in irritation. She had never, not received _the_ glance before. It infuriated her that Sirius Black could ignore her! Well, she would show him! She had a date with Oliver Wood the professional quidditch player. Sirius will be green with envy when they ended up together on the front page of The Daily Prophet. Oliver was everything that Sirius wasn’t. Her petty thoughts didn’t register the fact that Sirius was in love and clearly devoted to his fiancée. She didn’t even want him, not really, she just wanted his attention.

She harrumphed as she walked into the breakroom and stared in confusion at the sight that met her eyes. A tall, slight woman was wrapped in a Healers uniform that was much too large for her. She was on her knees in front of the floo, head stuck in the center of the emerald flames.

“I don’t know what to do! They just left. They took the medicine but I can’t be sure they are going to give it to her. What if they figure out what it was that is making her sick and Hermione doesn’t die? She was due to take another potion right before they took her. I can’t promise that what she already has in her system will be enough!” A panicked female voice said into the floo.

Kitty’s hand covered her mouth in horror and backed out of the room slowly. She needed to tell the Head-Healer, the Aurors, Harry Potter. Someone, anyone. She tiptoed backwards hoping to leave without being noticed, only to knock into the side table next to the door. Her eyes widened in fear. She whipped around intending on running out of the room. She didn’t make it further than a footstep before crumpling into an unconscious heap onto the floor as the result of the stunner that hit her in the center of her back.

“What a mess.” The woman sneered, her tight auburn bun kept the hair out of her green eyes, as she levitated the buxom nurse and steered her into a rarely used utility closet. “I can’t have you telling anyone. Stay here like a good girl and I will let you live. You are lucky I am in a forgiving mood. Nobody can say that Lisette Lestrange isn’t merciful!” The woman shut and warded the door. Lisette sighed and reached into the Healers robes that were several times too big and pulled out a silver flask. With a sound of disgust, the woman drank the contents, grimacing at the taste. Her entire body bubbled and shifted into the shell that she had been wearing off and on for the last month. Out of the pocket she drew out the shiny name pin with her credentials. Healer Lazarus Taylor.

HGHGHGHGHG

Draco Malfoy sprint the length of the ministry, needing to get to Harry as fast as wizardly possible. He held a small parchment and a vial clutched in his hand. He apparated mid-run, twisting into the tight tube of apparition the moment he crossed onto the point.

He ran through the halls of St. Mungo. It seemed to take hours to navigate the different wards, in reality it only took several minutes. He slowed as he caught himself on the doorjamb of Hermione’s room.

His stomach sunk as he realized that the room was dark and empty. A cold clenching in his gut whispered that he was too late. He felt like he was going to puke. There was nothing he could do for her if she was already dead.

He heard the click of the door shut behind him as he turned to face Healer Taylor.

“Where is Hermione Granger?” Draco asked still gulping in air.

“They took her home to die.” Healer Taylor said with no remorse or feeling.

“What?” He stood shocked before hope once again churned in his body. If she was taken home, Potter very likely stopped the doses of the potion. The potion itself was helpful in its intended use, but when heavy metals were bound to the molecules of the potion, it turned into a nasty poison. It was pure luck that Draco was going through his things when he stumbled upon a box that held all of the birthday presents he got for his birthday sixth year. He had boxed everything not being able to bare the ‘celebration’ that the Dark Lord had forced on him. He had shuddered in remembrance. It was in that box, the last gift from his Godfather, Severus Snape. It was the antidote to the poison that he had created with Lisette Lestrange. Snape had feared that Bellatrix was far too gone to care about poisoning her nephew. In an effort to keep Draco safe, he had gifted him with this antidote.

“They took her away from the only help she had. It’s their fault if she dies.” Healer Taylor sneered as Draco froze.

“It was you.” Draco gasped in shock.

“Would you like an Order of Merlin? Perhaps a victory shag with Nurse Kitty? I’m sure she would put out. I saw you eye fucking her from across the ward.”

“You bloody fucking cunt! Did you think that I wouldn’t find out that it was you and Severus who poisoned Scrimgeour in the end? He had the same carefully documented side effects as Hermione. I suppose no one would have ever found out if I hadn’t become friends with her.” He yelled furiously. He was completely incensed.

“I wouldn’t be so proud of being a blood traitor Malfoy. You are just like your father, you will wrap you lips around the biggest dick to preserve your own skin!”

“And you Lisette Lestrange? You rode the coat tails of your cousins with the Dark Lord and now, you are doing the bidding for whom? Eglantine? No one else is stupid enough to try it. When I give Hermione the antidote, we are going to fucking murder you.”

“Promises, promises, little Death Eater!”

“Stupify!” He shouted.

She deflected it easily, not bothering to do more than defend herself.

He slashed his wand through the air making a whip of flame lash at the quickly erected shields that Lestrange cast. Draco smiled as he flicked it, wrapping the long rope around her, squeezing her shields.

Lisette looked startled and doubled her defenses before lashing out.

“Crucio.”

Draco smoothly stepped aside and pulled his fiery conflagration tighter. Her shields couldn’t stand up to the onslaught of the heat and power, small cracks appeared in a thousand places undermining the structure of the spell.

He smirked in relief and pride as Aurors flooded the room, having followed Draco at a more sedate pace through the Ministry and Hospital.

Lisette Lestrange screamed in agony as her shields crumbled and his fire touched skin.

“Arrest this person. It is really Lisette Lestrange! She is probably using polyjuice potion.” Draco commanded, watching with satisfaction as the Auror department followed his every command quickly and concisely.

The moment she was secured, he was gone, running once again through the halls, hoping like hell he would beat the clock. There was only one place that she would be if she was still alive and that was Grimmauld Place.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione’s room at Grimmauld was packed with the many close friends that had become her family over the years. Tears rolled down their faces as Hermione labored to stay alive. The woman held hands, tightly clasping and reaching for comfort. The men stood silently, honoring Hermione with a death bed vigil.

Hermione’s body started trembling as if she were cold, breaths coming in tired little gasps. Sirius held her a little tighter, fear making him go still as living stone. He couldn’t look at anyone else in the room, their eyes would only reflect their sadness and grief. He couldn’t deal with his own pain let alone theirs.

It was then, the last whisper of her breath across his lips, that Hermione went still.


	13. Tea Parties and Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter left before I will write the companion fic, The Lost 21.

# Chapter Thirteen: Tea Parties and Madness

 

“I can’t!” Sirius screamed as he leaped up manually doing compressions the muggle way. He saw Poppy out of the corner of his eyes reach for him, trying to pull him away from his beloved.

“Sirius,” Harry said brokenly.

“No! I’m not ready!” He screamed still administering CPR.

There was a crash and stomping as Draco ran up the stairs and into the room.

“Am I too late? She was poisoned! I have the antidote! Merlin! Please tell me I am not too late.”

Poppy bustled into action taking the proffered antidote and with shaking hands fed it into Hermione’s mouth. Sirius stopped only long enough for Poppy to dose her, before resuming compressions. It’s like he completely went out of his mind, forgetting that he was a wizard and that there were better methods. There was a fire back in his eyes, a come hell or high water look that kept their audience silent and hopeful.

“Enervate.” Poppy hit Hermione with a powerful reviver, desperate to do her best to save the young woman she had become so fond of.

It wasn’t a big breath nor a rise from the dead reaction they hoped for that indicated that Hermione was back with them. Her weak and erratic pulse coupled with barely discernable breaths were the only indicators that Hermione was once again among the living.

Sirius was shaking, the adrenaline pounding through his veins. He sat on his haunches, chest heaving as the color slowly returned to her face.

“Poison?” He whispered, piercing Draco with a vengeful stare.

“Lisette Lestrange was posing as Healer Taylor. I believe she was taking orders from someone, probably Eglantine. All roads seem to lead back to her.” Draco said while clutching his side. His lungs burned with exertion, a stitch in his side forcing him nearly double. “Oh, and before I forget,” He muttered, handing Harry the parchment that had been clutched in his hand.

“Are you sure?” Harry gasped. Shock morphing his face as he searched Draco’s eyes for any untruth.

“Positive.” Draco muttered. As if he would make that claim without knowing for certain.

“I have to go then.”

“I thought you would.” Draco fished out a small button from a pocket of his inner robes and handed it over. “It will leave the moment you activate it.”

“Wow, Malfoy, you really have changed.”

“And don’t forget it.”

Harry clapped Malfoy on the shoulder on his way out of the room. Their audience stared at Draco, intending on forcing him to tell them all what that was about. He held up his hand indicating they should wait. Once he caught his breath, he smirked.

“I found Hermione’s parents, alive and well in Australia. The trauma of being attacked a few weeks ago brought back their memories and believing they were being hunted by Death Eaters, hid off the grid in the bush. They were living on a cattle ranch in the Australian outback. I think that the finger in the box was a very good imitation. Someone else probably lost their finger for this scare tactic. Potter has gone to get them. I had that portkey made up this morning before I found the antidote. Today was a productive day.”

Sirius laughed. It was hysterical and relieved. He lifted Hermione’s hand to tenderly kissed her fingertips.

“If she gets better and she marries me, I want you to be best man at our wedding.” Sirius said, staring at Malfoy.

Draco froze an emotionless mask slid over his face. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he didn’t know how to react to such a thing. Pansy, knowing Draco much better than anyone else in the room, smacked him on the shoulder.

“You are supposed to say thank you, I would be honored.” She harped.

“Thank you, I’m honored.” He parroted.

“No, Thank you!” Sirius smirked and nodded his head in a hell yes fashion. He had finally shocked Malfoy into silence. This day was turning out to be great.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered. Everyone in the room was focused on Sirius and Malfoy, not even noticing that she was watching them weakly. She smiled. She had heard everything since Harry left the room.

She tried to get their attention. She needed some water but all that came out of her mouth was a croak.

Every head in the room whipped to look at her.

“Water.” She tried again but it only came out in a whisper.

“Anything, love.” Sirius murmured soothingly as Poppy handed him a glass of cool water.

He supported her head and neck before bringing the cup to her lips. He let only a small trickle of the water to run in between her lips but she choked anyway. Poppy’s hands soothed her, as she patted Hermione’s shoulder. Sirius set the glass aside and lifted her torso up so that Poppy could adjust her pillows.

“Why does my chest hurt?” Hermione’s ragged voice muttered. She grimaced as Poppy waved her wand and helped settle her.

“CPR.” Sirius mumbled.

Hermione chuckled painfully before Poppy was over her again, giving her another dose of antidote.

HGHGHG

Draco Malfoy had left Grimmauld Place with a burning determination to finish this once and for all. He was strolling into one of the interrogation rooms at the ministry before they took Lestrange to Azkaban. Brewing and dosing potions with the intent to murder was a crime that could and would land her a cell in Azkaban for the next twenty years. That is why Draco was here. He would offer her ten if she narked. 

The room was white over white with one mirrored one way wall. Draco watched as Lestrange sat at the table and stared straight ahead.

Draco had been in that room before, that chair. After the war, he was put on trial for his involvement. He wasn’t a very good Voldemort supporter and the Golden Trio knew it. It was their testimony that freed him in the end but he would never forget the interrogation process. To sit in that room and stare at a blank wall for hours either made a person crazy or damned determined. He had broken like a little girl after the fifth hour. This woman though, was eight hours in. It made him uneasy.

With a nod to the Auror at her door, Draco glided into the room, hand in his pocket. The other, clutched a large file. He threw the folder on the table and it landed with a smack. Lestrange flinched at the noise, her eyes still focused on the wall.

“Miss Lestrange, may I call you Lisette?” He waited for her to nod before moving on. “Lisette, you are looking at serving at least twenty years. Maybe more. You tried to kill Hermione Granger of all people. Why?”

She showed no indication of hearing him, instead opting to keep her eyes focused on the wall.

“I can’t help you If you don’t say anything.”

“You aren’t here to help me.” She spat. “Blood traitor.”

Draco’s face hardened to stone.

“Fine, Rot in that place. Even though the Dementors are gone doesn’t mean that it is any more pleasant of a place. My bet is that because of who you poisoned, you will be there for thirty, forty years. Good luck with that.” He growled. As started to get up from his chair, she reached out, clenching his forearm with her surprisingly strong fingers. He gestured to the mirrored wall and only moments later a tiny vial of clear liquid was set on the table. With a raised brow, he waited for her to make the next move. Would she dink the Veritaserum willingly or would he have to force her?

Her hand fell away from his arm and she resumed her deadpan stare at the wall behind his shoulder.

The hard way then. Draco thought as he flicked his wand. Thick metal chains slid over her wrists and ankles, holding her still. He uncorked the vial. He forced her mouth open and froze her, letting three drops of the potion land on her tongue. He unfroze her and waited.

“What is your name?” He asked. She was in a daze, her eyes glazed as she answered tonelessly.

“Lisette Francis Lestrange.”

“Why did you try to kill Hermione Granger? Who are you working with?”

“Eglantine has never played by the rules, you know. She didn’t have an easy life as Bulstrode’s wife, not that any pureblooded wife especially liked their lives. She was constantly berated by her in-laws and looked down on because she never produced a male heir. You know this, being pureblooded yourself but you are not a woman. You couldn’t understand the depression that comes from not having sons. Imagine having your family believe that your entire worth rested on your ability of birthing sons. It’s a terrible fate. Your mother was lucky. She had you on her first try. It wasn’t fair.

When Millicent was born, we were all ecstatic for her. We thought that she wouldn’t be able to have children at all. We hoped that her husband would settle down and treat her better after the girl’s birth. He did calm down, but not completely. That’s when we brought her into Mordrid’s circle. It was Narcissa’s idea. She cares for people, not that she was ever allowed to show it. Millicent was not the only child that was held in Malfoy Manor. There were,”

“Seventy-two.” He said.

“Yes. She was inconsolable. A mother should never have to bury her child.”

Draco nodded.

“When the trials started, we attended them hoping to find out what happened to these children. It was the escape of the Golden Trio from Malfoy Manor that triggered The Dark Lord’s murderous rage. How could a group of Slytherin’s blame Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world? We couldn’t. We were all grateful that he killed The Dark Lord. The Weasley boy was purblooded. He would soon do his duty and marry. It’s didn’t surprise any of us that he passed over that mudblood for someone more worthy. We rejoiced for the Parkinson’s. At least one of our families would make it out of this without the hatred.”

“What about you? Why did you do it?”

“You know, I was genuine at first. I inherited all of the familial assets after the war. I wanted a rapport in this new regime, one unclouded by the things I had to do for the Dark Lord. I wanted a clean slate. So, I ordered one of their magical maps to be made. I still could barely tolerate having that filth in my house but she was accompanied by the Lord Black. I was civil.

I had been hiding Rabastan in the ruins of the old manor. He brewed Polyjuice for me. I used the extra money to purchase the map. Most of the Lestrange vaults had been cleared out. The ministry took their pound of flesh.

It was their second visit when Rab noticed that they were there. I thought he would yell at me for betraying the family. It wasn’t so. He _watched_ her. Every time they came to the manor and walked through it, he would trail behind them. I didn’t understand why all of the pureblooded men had gone crazy. What was it about Hermione Granger?

I visited Rab that first week she put him in Azkaban. He still wanted her even after being put under his own wand. To be honest I think he quite liked it. It infuriated me. I came from a good family. I was just as good looking as _her._ I never married not because I didn’t want to; I never married because no one was interested that I was allowed to like. I wasn’t allowed to like a halfblood but all of the pureblooded men were allowed to follow her around like stags in heat. It was humiliating.

That is when I met up with Eglantine. She understood my pain. We both had the same problem. Hermione Mudblood Granger was still alive.”

“So, you poisoned her?”

“Yes.”

“You wanted to kill her?”

“Yes.”

“Where is Eglantine hiding?”

“She’s not hiding. She lives in Malfoy Manor.”

“That is not possible.”

“She won’t leave that cell that her daughter lived in for months.”

“Cerci.” He gasped, horrified.

Her head lolled back as he released her chains and left the room. His hands were shaking as he thought about what this would do to his career, his family. Grimly, he assembled a task force. Regardless of how this would make him look, he couldn’t allow Eglantine free reign to try and kill Granger again.

HGHGHGHG

Harry stared at the tiny house that nestled against the only mountain run off in the area. For being non-magical, Hermione’s parents were incredible at hiding. It had taken him days to find this place.

He walked slowly up to the door and lifted his hand to knock.

“Stop right there.” A firm low voice warned.

Harry turned around and froze as he found himself face to face with a .22 semiautomatic hunting rifle.

“Harry Potter?” The man asked confused.

“Yes, Sir. I came to get both you and Mrs. Granger. Hermione is sick and she couldn’t come herself. We thought she was going to die. When I left, she was on the mend.”

“We won?” Mr. Granger asked in relief.

“We did.” Harry smirked.

“Well done! Well done!” He said jubilantly as he lowered the gun and pushed Harry inside. Mrs. Granger was at the stove, curly hair, a bush of frizz around her head.

“I heard once that charcoal was good for digesting. I hope that’s true, honey, because that’s what I am serving today. It used to be rabbit.” She chuckled as she turned, putting the charred remains of rabbit on the table before freezing when she noticed Harry. She stared for only a moment before she flung herself into Harry’s arms.

“Hermione?” She breathed.

“She was really sick, its why I am here and not her. I came to get you both.”

“Thank God!” She sobbed into his shirt. Harry grinned at Mr. Granger as the man poked the pathetic offering. The resigned look on his face told Harry more than he needed to know. Harry had a feeling that charcoal was always on the menu.

HGHGHGHGH

Draco lowered the wards around Malfoy Manor. Twelve Aurors simultaneously moved to enter his home. In their briefing, Draco showed them the layout of the house. Each Auror would breach the exterior at different points, all of them heading into the dungeons.

They found her exactly where Lisette said she would but they didn’t move into the cell immediately. Draco looked in with shocked pity through the small guard’s hatch that every door in the dungeons had.

Eglantine had turned the cell into an exquisite and lush bedroom. There was a large bed with a matching wardrobe on the far side, a square table covered in a white lace tablecloth that was set with a silver tea service, and a small divan in front of the fireplace completed the room. The floor was covered in ornamental rugs and the stone walls were covered in a bright salmon silk.

What held their disgusted stares, was the macabre tea party. Eglantine was sipping delicately at her tea, occasionally patting down the hair of the dead body of Millicent Bulstrode. She was badly preserved. Hair was on the floor in chunks with bald spots all over her head. Her skin was bloated and cracked but was beginning to turn to black sludge on her extremities. Her eyes had been replaced with magical prosthetics. It gave her sallow decomposing face the look of constant surprise. Millicent had been cleaned and dressed in beautiful robes. Much richer than anything she wore in life.

“Now Millie, don’t be petulant. You will never find a husband with that attitude, Dear. There is only so long that you can give me the silent treatment young lady” Eglantine admonished in a disapproving tone. She began to pet the deceased girls’ arm in an effort to lessen the sting of her words.

“Oh my God.” One of the Aurors whispered, still behind the cell door.

Draco agreed but motioned for the Aurors to follow him in. They had their orders. Capture alive if possible. Draco looked grimly at the scene in front of him. Millicent deserved a proper burial. He would make sure she got one. His stomach churned as they entered the cell.

Eglantine was startled for only a moment before whipping out her wand. The fight only lasted a minute, the Aurors brought her down easily. Five stunners to the chest made her collapse to the floor in a crumpled heap. Draco walked over to her and ran the diagnostics. There was no point in transferring her to Azkaban, she was dead.

Draco passed a hand over his eyes. He would have nightmares about Eglantine playing house with her dead daughter in his house, two floors down from where he made love to his wife at night. He made a decision then and there, he would take Astoria and they wouldn’t step another foot in that cursed place again. He would buy her any house that she wanted, as long as he didn’t have to see the Manor again.

HGHGHGHG

“Where did the finger come from then?” Hermione asked Draco who was sitting on the edge of her bed while his wife, Astoria sat on the chair next to him.

“A doppelganger. A very unlucky muggle woman but on the bright side, Eglantine didn’t kill her.”

The women nodded seriously.

They all looked up at the doorway when they heard shuffling outside. The door flung open, Hermione’s mother rushed the room to hug her daughter and her father had Sirius by the front of his shirt pinning him to the wall of the hall.

Draco laughed at the terrified look on Sirius’ face before taking pity on the poor guy. Draco rose from his spot on the bed.

“I am Draco Malfoy and this is my wife, Astoria. I was the lead Auror on Hermione’s case.” Mrs. Granger patted his arm.

“Thank you!” She whispered, tears coursing down her cheek.

Mr. Granger glared as Sirius for a moment more before stepping into the room and offering Draco his hand.

“You treated my daughter poorly in school but I am glad you grew out of that. Thank you for saving our daughter.”

“I was glad I was able to.” He smiled. Saving Granger had done much for his self-forgiveness. He still had a long way to go, but he finally felt like he could become a good man.

The Malfoy’s left the Granger’s to get reacquainted with their daughter. A shaken Sirius following them down the stairs.

“What did you say to him?” Draco asked Sirius curiously.

“I told him that I was her fiancée. Apparently, no matter how young I look, he remembers me as being Harry’s middle aged Godfather. He even called me a pedophile and a cradle robber. She’s twenty-one for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco just laughed and shook his head. He glanced at Astoria out of the corner of his eye. He remembered receiving similar treatment from his father-in-law who was convinced that Draco was not good enough for his baby girl.

HGHGHGHG

Sirius tiptoed into the room. It was the dead of night and he hadn’t seen Hermione in several hours. Her parents were in the room right next door. If Sirius was caught in her room without a chaperone it was his balls on the line.

He winced as the bed springs groaned, smacking himself on the head before drawing out his wand and erecting privacy wards around the room.

“Hey there beautiful.” He smiled as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Hey.” She whispered. She struggled to sit up but with Sirius’ help it didn’t take them long to get her into a sitting position.

“How are you doing, Love?”

“I’m feeling much better.”

“Good.”

She raised her delicate brow in question before he took her lips with his own. His hands tenderly cradled her face. He was overcome with happiness that she was alive and with him. Hermione raised one of her hands and gently stroked the stubble on his jaw in the exact way that she always did. He was addicted to her touch. Now that he knew what it was like to go without, he was determined never to let her go.

His lips continued to caress hers. He was neither forceful nor did he try to deepen the kiss. There would be plenty of time for that later. His hands moved into her wild hair, glorifying in her scent. His lips stroked hers, worshipped them, as the swirling mass of affection and need solidified in his stomach, his groin reacting to her nearness and responsiveness. She moaned against his lips as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?”

“Not dying.”

She chuckled, a low throaty sound that reverberated through his whole being.

“I’m pretty pleased about that myself.”

 


	14. Epilogue

# Epilogue

Sirius was awakened by a loud cry. His eyes were bloodshot and his mind was sluggish. Hermione was groaning next to him, forcing her body out of bed.

“I’ll get him, Love. Lay back down.”

Sirius got out of bed and trudged into the nursery next door. He looked in the crib that his two-month-old son was crying in.

“Come on, Buddy. You have to let mummy sleep for longer than an hour at a time.” Sirius murmured as he picked up the baby that immediately began to coo.

“This Is called manipulation, son.” He grumbled as he sat in the rocker. He laid his son against his chest and began rocking.

“Where did we leave off yesterday?” He whispered. The baby cooed. “That’s right, Prongs had just gotten drunk and we had dared him to turn into his animagus form. It was a riot. He looked constipated, straining as he willed himself into the form of a stag. He never did manage to transform. It was pretty hilarious. Lily didn’t find it funny though. We all got horribly hexed the next morning. She had nothing on your mother though. Did I ever tell you that Mummy turned all of my things into kittens once? I woke up surrounded by the puff balls. I thought I was going to suffocate.” He chuckled. “It was tough, chasing your mummy, but look what happened. I got her in the end. That right. I am the amazing Sirius Black.”

The baby gurgled, his tiny ear pressed against Sirius’ chest, rising and falling with the rhythm of his heart beat.

“Moony was always the bookish one, you know. Just like mummy. But this one time, Moony was absolutely convinced that the Bloody Baron was following him around the school. It’s the reason that we started thinking about making a map of Hogwarts to begin with. The funny thing was, it turned out to be Moaning Myrtle.  She had the biggest crush on him. She said it was his scars. They made him look rugged.” He chuckled softly. The baby’s soft snores filling the room.

“And don’t forget the time where James had proposed to Lily, again, and this time she didn’t simply say no. She put a charm on his fingers. It was like constant static electricity. He would get a zap every time he touched her without permission. It took him two weeks to figure out what the charm did. I swear to Merlin he was a masochist because after he found out what it did, he continued to touch her anyway. It got a reaction out of her though. I suppose that was what he had wanted all along.”

He continued to rock the baby in silence for several moments before attempting to put the baby in the crib without waking him. With a smile of triumph, he slowly backed out of the room, the sleeping baby unperturbed.

He slid back in the bed with Hermione and she reached out her arms without opening her eyes.

“He fell back asleep, Kitten. He just wanted some attention.”

“Mmmm.” She said, her arms dropping back to the bed. Sirius pulled her close and snuggled his exhausted wife, his eyes closing as he drifted back to sleep.

HGHGHG

Sirius woke up with a start. A tiny little finger was poking his shoulder, repeatedly. He rolled on to his side facing away from Hermione before looking at the source of his disturbance.

“Good Morning, Sweetie.” He mumbled before pulling the tiny girl into his arms and under the covers, tucking the errant black curls behind her little ear as she snuggled in.

“Daddy, can we give Reg back? All he does is cry!” The little five-year-old girl asked. Her big blue eyes begging. “I don’t want to share mummy anymore.”    

“She is Regulus’ mummy too. We can’t give him back. He is a part of our family now. Even if he does cry all the time.”

She crossed her arms and pouted, her face full of indignation.

“I tell you what,” He whispered conspiratorially. “Why don’t you help me make mummy breakfast?”

Her eyes went large and round.

“Mummy told you that you were not allowed to cook anymore. We will get in big trouble.” She said.

He winced, remembering the incident. He had nearly burned down the kitchen only because Hermione was propped on the table while he was eating her out. It made Hermione laughingly declare that he shouldn’t be allowed to cook, ever. It wasn’t his fault that she came into the kitchen wearing those shorts. He warned her many times.

“We will have to be very quiet and sneaky then, wont we.”

Her eyes glittered in mischief, identical to her father’s. With a sharp nod, Sirius slid out of bed, carrying Jillian on his hip.

“What should we make?”

“Hopping pot pancakes!”

“With chocolate chips?”

She nodded again.

“Your wish is my command, My Lady fair.” His outlandish title making her giggle.

They were halfway through burning the second batch of pancakes when Harry walked through the door.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to cook?” Harry asked looking between Sirius and Jillian.

“Daddy said if we were sneaky it would be okay.”

Harry raised an amused brow in Sirius’ embarrassed direction.

“Reg has been fussy the last few days and Hermione hasn’t had much sleep.” He said in lieu of an explanation.

“Ah,” Harry said smirking as he rolled up his sleeves and pushed Sirius out of the way. “I happen to be the world champion hopping pot pancake maker. Step back and watch closely.” Harry winked at Jillian whose whole face lit up and her hands clasped together in excitement.

“Is Teddy coming too?”

Harry smothered a chuckle before nodding, earning a squeal of happiness in response. Jillian loved Teddy. The little girl followed him everywhere earning her a sneer from the young boy more often than not. He was the big brother that she didn’t have.

“Can Scorp come too?” She asked a little whine to her voice.

“No. Scorpius is with his Mummy and Daddy in France. They should be back soon.”

“Why couldn’t I go too? Uncle Draco would have said yes!”

“I’m sure he would have, Sweetie, but they went to visit family.”

“We are family.”

“Yes, but some of their family might not be as nice to you as we are.”

“Are they mean to Scorp?” She asked horrified.

“No, Honey. They love Scorpius very much.”

“They don’t like me?”

“They don’t know you.”

“Then why don’t they want to meet me?”

Sirius looked at Harry with something akin to panic in his eyes, only getting a shrug in reply. Harry wouldn’t save him this time.

“Sometimes adults decide they don’t like something before they even try it. Do you remember how you told Mummy that you hated scrambled eggs before you even tried it because they were yellow?  And then you did and now that’s what you ask for breakfast every Tuesday before you go see Aunt Ginny.” Sirius said. She nodded her head knowingly.

“That’s silly.”

“I agree Jilli-bean!” Harry said as he sat the plate of pancakes in front of her.

Sirius passed on the pancakes that Harry silently offered and started draining his third cup of coffee.

With a whoosh from the floo, Teddy came strolling out, Ginny two steps behind. She was wiping the soot off of Teddy’s and James clothes. James was only one and glued to Ginny’s hip.

“Teddy, do you want some pancakes?” Harry asked.

“Sure!” He said excitedly.

“You can sit here next to me, Teddy.” Jillian announced.

“I don’t want to sit next to babies.” He sneered.

Jillian eyes welled with large crocodile tears that threatened to spill as her lower lip quivered. The adults in the room watched in amusement as Teddy muttered ‘whatever’ beneath his breath before dropping in the seat next to her. Harry pushed a plate in front of his Godson and winked at him. Ginny settled James in a highchair before kissing the top of Jillian’s head and leaving the room. She came back moments later with Regulus in her arms, cooing the whole time.

“What a beautiful boy! And his eyes,” Ginny murmured. “Where did he get such beautiful eyes?”

“Mummy said it was latent gems.”

“Genes.” Sirius corrected.

Harry looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye with a mischievous look.

“You know, if I didn’t watch the man die myself, I would think that Severus could be his father. All but the nose. That’s all thanks to Hermione.”

“You are on thin ice, Harry Potter.” Sirius glared.

Harry moved to his left enough to stand behind Ginny.

“Oh, I don’t think so Mr. Potter. You are the one pushing buttons here. I am not going to take a hex for you and your mouth.” Ginny moved into the seat next to Jillian, watching as Harry’s grin spread across his face. Sirius was on his feet in an instant, wand at the ready.

“Sirius, put it away.” Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, yawning.

“He said that Reg looked like the greasy bat. Such a dishonor on our line and family.”

“You are not going to duel Harry for the family honor. Sit down! You know it’s not true so why are you so upset?”

“Maybe because he really does look like that freak of a bat.” Harry muttered.

“That ‘bat’ as you so kindly named him is a war hero, Harry! We would be very lucky for Reg take after him in some way.” She pinned Harry down with a stare that was as terrifying as his wife’s’.

“You are related somehow to the princes, aren’t you?” Harry asked Sirius. With a full teasing smile on his face.

Sirius curled his lip in distaste.

“Are you really that upset about the way Reg looks?” Hermione asked confusedly. She had seen the tender moments between father and son.

“No. I just don’t like Snivellus.”

“Can we give him back then?” Jillian asked happily.

“Not a chance, squirt.” Teddy said.

Sirius took his son from Ginny’s arms and couldn’t help the smile that over took his face.

“Other than the nose and the eyes, he looks just like me.” He said proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she pulled the plate of pancakes toward her. She eyeballed the plate filled with scorched ones on the counter and narrowed her eyes at Sirius.

“Sirius, Darling?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes, Kitten?” He cooed as Reg played with his nose.

“I’ve noticed that you were cooking,”

“Daddy, we got caught.” Jillian whisper yelled.

Hermione watched as Sirius grimaced, then put on the most innocent face he was capable of. Hermione was not fooled. McGonagall may have bought it once upon a time in Hogwarts, but she knew better. It looked like she would go off on one of her tirades but she seemed to stop herself and reconsider. After all, today was a special day.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

This was the first time that Hermione and Sirius had been child free, on an official date in nearly six months. Harry and Ginny were staying with the children so that the couple could celebrate the day that Sirius fell into her arms six years prior.

Sirius had produced a solitary red rose, tucking the fragrant bloom in her hair. His fingers trailed down her neck. Goose bumps breaking out on her skin. She took a sharp breath, staring into his expressive blue eyes. She watched him as his fingers glided over the curve of her bountiful breasts.

“Are you ready, Kitten?” He whispered. She smiled widely anticipation hung between them.

“Mmm.” She agreed before placing her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her fingers, winking at her as he once again stood straight. She smiled and rolled her eyes. That was the thing about Sirius, he was great at the big shows of affection. It made her feel even more adored when he woke up in the night to attend their children so that she wouldn’t have to every time. He was a man of many levels.

They stepped through the doorway and passed the wards. Sirius pulled her into his chest, knocking her slightly off kilter as he twisted into the night, apparating to their destination.

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked curiously. He just smiled at her and pulled her into the building. “Why are we at the London museum of Magic at this time of night? Are we breaking in?” She asked in fascination. He mumbled something intelligibly.

Once they were through the doors, Hermione froze. Right there in the atrium was a table set for two.

“Sirius,” She said, completely blown away. “This is amazing!”

“For you, always.” He pulled her in and captured her lips with his. She groaned into his mouth as he caressed her tongue with his. He pulled away and whispered, “It’s been too long.”

“The healer said I am fully healed now.”

He groaned before his lips met hers again. His hands roamed over her body slowly, relearning her new shape. The body of the mother of his children.

“Master, dinner is served.” The high-pitched voice of a house elf announced.

“Thank you, Winky.” Sirius murmured, regretfully pulling back from Hermione’s soft body.

He walked over to the table and stood behind her chair, holding it.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Any time, Kitten.” He said as he helped her push in. He took his seat moments before Winky brought their food.

“What made you think of bringing me here?” Hermione asked curiously.

“You love it here.” He said wagging his brows.

“I would have to, seeing as how we own it.”

He smirked and leaned toward her.

“It’s not my fault the mapping business wasn’t a roaring success.”

“HA! I distinctly remember you outright refusing any offers we got. Especially if they were from a pureblood. At least you tried to be civil to everyone else.”

“I was not going to give anyone else a chance to take you away from me.”

“And that’s why you told Draco to go shove it up his arse? Because he was so likely to hurt me.” She snarked.

“Hey, I gave him the spells to create his own. It’s not my fault that he bought that monstrosity that was three times the size of Malfoy Manor.”

“For a huge fee.”

“Well, it was hard work developing those methods.”

“He saved my life.”

“That’s why I allowed him to purchase it in the first place. It was nearly a gift.”

“If selling those spells for five million galleons was a gift, then I have to wonder what you are going to charge me for being your wife.”

“You are special. You gave me the most precious gifts of my entire life. You, Madam Black, are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You are a very smooth man, Sirius Black.”

“Smooth enough to get into your knickers?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Hermione looked away feigning disinterest.

“Well, if you are finished eating, I have something else in mind.”

“What’s that?”

“I would love to see what you look like in the east gallery, on that ancient stone altar in the manner it was meant.”

“Oh?”

“But my dear sweet wife, you are wearing entirely too many clothes.” He smirked before he lunged at her. Hermione shrieked as she ran down the corridor, kicking off her shoes as she went. He chased after her, tossing clothes onto the floor as he went. This was the first night he was going to be laid since his son was born.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the hips, twirling her around in a wide circle. She was giggling as he started tugging on her robes. They stopped spinning, his mouth on the back of her neck.

“Finite.” He murmured against the nape of her neck, causing her hair to tumble down her back. Sirius swept her gorgeous mane onto her other shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that surrounded her. He pushed her robes down over her hips to pool on the floor, her bra and knickers quickly followed behind.

Once they were both completely nude, Sirius spun her around. His hands ran over her ribs as his lips trailed down her collar bone. She threw back her head, her long curly hair hanging to her hips. His tongue left a trail of raised pimpled flesh as he tasted his way to her full breasts. He sunk to his knees, and pushed her legs apart with his shoulders.

Her hands clenched his shoulders, nails digging in as he licked her sensitive nub. She gasped as his tongue flicked over her rapidly. Her legs were shuddering and she didn’t know whether she could stay standing for much longer.

She pulled at him until he looked at her in askance.

“I need to taste you.” She murmured.

He grinned as he stood, his cock bouncing in anticipation. Hermione turned him around and walked him backwards until he bumped into the altar in the center of the room. With a smirk of her own, Hermione pushed him down and onto his back. He propped himself on his elbows, eager to watch her ministrations. She grasped his erection, slowly moving her hand.

“Stop teasing.” He moaned. She leaned over and licked him from base to tip with the flat of her tongue, her eyes never leaving his. “Merlin.”

Her tongue lightly deviled into his slit, tasting his salty muskiness. When she finally covered his cock with her mouth, he groaned so loud that it was a good thing they were in the deserted museum. His fingers threaded through her hair, encouraging her to go faster, to take him deeper. His head fell back on the stone table with a clunk. He ignored the pain, praying that Hermione wouldn’t stop.

She pulled off of him with a pop, his body straining to return to her wet warmth. Hermione crawled up on top of him, straddling his hips as she adjusted him so that she slid down on him until she was fully seated. She rolled her hips, and supported her weight on his thighs. He lifted his head so that he could watch his cock disappearing into her glistening folds. He reached out, using his thumb to tease her clit, circling the engorged button. Hermione panted. Sirius could tell that she was close and worked her body like a finely tuned instrument. She went taunt and trembled as she was forced over the edge, her muscles rippling as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

They slowed as she came down from her release. She put her hands near his shoulders and began riding him faster. He leaned up and rolled them over. He put her legs on his shoulders and held the tops of her thighs as he pulled her back onto him. He quickened his pace, his hips snapping against her body more and more erratically before he stilled, his head tossed back. Hermione’s name on his lips.

“I will never get tired of this.” Hermione giggled. Sirius smiled as he pulled out of her and laid down on the stone tablet next to her.

“You are the sexiest woman alive. I swear to Merlin. Wanting, loving, and missing you is going to kill me one day.” He said as she rubbed the stubble on his face.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

Sirius pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

“Shit.” Hermione swore as she pulled away from him and held her breasts with her right arm and jumped off of the altar to rummage in her robes.

“What’s the matter, Love?”

“My breasts are leaking. Where the hell is my wand?” She muttered.

He smiled and watched as his wife finally found her wand and cast a pumping spell to save the breastmilk for later.

“When you are done with that maybe we could try for number three.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

“If you think I am going to get pregnant again so soon after giving birth, Sirius Black, you have another thing coming to you!” She whipped her wand around and pointed it a Sirius who was obviously ready for round two. He was lounging on his side, head resting on his hand as he smirked at her. His cock jutted proudly away from his body.

“It’s not my bloody fault I can’t keep my hands off of you. Maybe you should stop being so enchanting.” He teased. “Come here, Kitten. Let’s see how loud I can make you scream.” He reached up and pulled her on top of his body, pulling her into another slow and languid kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story!


End file.
